Avanzando hacia el futuro
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Espero que les agrade está historia y para aclarar este fanfic no es mío es de Peridot365 yo lo único que hice fue traducirla para que todos ustedes pueden apreciar y apoyar su trabajo como yo así que espero que les gusta
1. Capitulo 1 Gema Resplandor

Capítulo 1: Gema resplandor

Esta historia tendrá lugar después de "Lion 4: Alternate Ending" y antes de "Doug Out".Quería que los futuros episodios fueran los secuestros y así sucesivamente.Esta idea está HEAVILY inspirada en otra persona, pero es con otro programa.

Todos los derechos van a Cartoon Network, Rebecca Sugar y Crewniverse.

Steven estaba hurgando en algunas cosas en el cobertizo de su padre que había sido puesto recientemente allí.Su padre le dijo que había encontrado una caja de libros tirada en la calle en algún lugar esperando que el recolector la recogiera.Greg pensó que se veían bien, así que los llevó a su cobertizo para que Steven los revisara.Steven abrió la cuarta caja de cartón.

"¡Ajá!"Steven exclamó cuando vio los libros."Woah, ¿quién querría tirar todos estos libros?"se preguntó a sí mismo sonriendo.Los libros parecían un poco viejos y golpeados cuando los revisaba, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.Después de escoger un par de libros, Steven estaba a punto de irse cuando una pequeña caja azul brillante llamó su atención.Lo recogió y estaba etiquetado como "IMPORTANTE"."Me pregunto qué es tan importante", justo cuando abrió la caja, pensó que tal vez no debería estar revisando las cosas de su padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde.Lo que esperaban dentro eran cajas de discos numeradas del 1 al 5 y un sobre.Probablemente sea otro espectáculo que mi papá ve como ese pequeño mayordomo.Pensó StevenPero ¿y si mamá me lo dejó?Como las cintas.No, no puede ser, ella no habría dejado más de dos.Supongo que solo iré a preguntar a papá, él debería saberlo.

"¿Importante? Ah, jeez, si eso esrealmenteimportante de lo que olvidé totalmente de lo que es", se preocupó Greg.

"¿No sabes qué es esto?"

"No, ¡pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo!"Greg abrió el sobre y una carta y un mapa estaba dentro."Uhh, esto es raro. Alguien debe haberse colado en el cobertizo para dejar esto aquí para mí".

"Tal vez fue un error ... solo lea la carta, estoy seguro de que tendrá sentido después".

"Bueno."Greg se aclaró la garganta y leyó la carta.

"Hola, no debería estar hablando con todos por el momento, así que le daré algunos detalles. Le daré a quien esté leyendo esto las instrucciones. Su trabajo es reunir los 10 nombres en la parte de atrás y todos a la cabeza para la ubicación marcada en el mapa ".Steven miró el mapa."Está en Beach City, así que no debería ser un tramo. Todo lo demás se explicará allí. Lleve los discos, habrá un televisor, asegúrese de obtener a todos y no querrá perderse esto. Más tarde, Sydney . "

"Uhh" Greg volteó el periódico "¿Quién es Sydney? ¿La conoces?"

"No, pero estoy interesado en lo que es. ¿Quiénes son los nombres?"

"Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Connie, Greg, Lars y Sadie".Greg leyó.

"El mapa dice que tenemos que ir al almacén, en una de las habitaciones del sótano".

"Steven, ¿realmente vamos a seguir adelante con esto? No lo sé, parece incompleto, ni siquiera sabía que el almacén tenía un sótano".

"Papá, si estaba destinado a que lo viéramos, estoy seguro de que es importante. Como dice la caja".

"Está bien, si estás seguro de esto, vamos a reunir a todos".

Steven logró convencer a las gemas y Connie fácilmente.

"Ahora solo necesitamos poner a Sadie y Lars" informó Steven.

"¿Quienes son?"Peridot preguntó.Lapis preguntándose lo mismo.

"Verás."Steven los llamó y les dijo que se reunieran con ellos en el almacén."Menos mal que están fuera del trabajo. Esto funcionó perfectamente".

"¿Sydney sabe de nosotros? ¿Cómo puede un humano saber de todos nosotros? Especialmente si ella no es una de las amigas de Stevens", pensó Pearl.

"Tendremos que averiguarlo".Granate les dijo.

"Tal vez deberías usar tu visión futura Garnet. Especialmente si ella nos conoce a todos y quizás más. Eso es bastante raro", agregó Amethyst.

"Sí, realmente no me gusta cómo un humano al azar sabe mi nombre" Lapis se puso ansioso.

"Tal vez ella es una admiradora secreta. Ustedes salvaron el mundo" dijo Connie.

"Esto parece demasiado espeluznante y acosador, y algunas de las personas en la lista no salvaron a nadie", dijo Peridot.

"Hm. No, no veo que ocurra nada peligroso" dijo Garnet.

"Mira, te dije que todo saldrá bien. Ahora vayamos al almacén antes que Sadie y Lars" dijo Steven.El grupo esperó ante las escaleras hasta el sótano del almacén.

"¡Hola chicos!"Sadie llamó "Espero que no estuvieras esperando mucho tiempo".

"No, acabamos de llegar", le dijo Steven.

"¿De qué se trata esto? Lars preguntó algo molesto.

"Lo sabremos cuando veamos los discos, me pregunto qué hay en ellos".Steven respondió.Bajaron al sótano y se encontraron con un largo pasillo con habitaciones a cada lado.

"El mapa dice que entre en la habitación 12" dijo Perla.

"Eso es probablemente hasta el final", dijo Greg.Era, la última puerta que estaba cerrada.Garnet abrió la puerta y todos se interesaron por lo que iban a ver.Era solo una habitación normal.Con un enorme televisor, tres sofás mirándolo en un semicírculo con una mesa en el medio con un montón de comida y bebidas, por supuesto.Connie esperaba algo mágico y un poco más interesante.Steven sin embargo estaba intrigado.

"¡Woah! Es como un cine aquí" dijo Steven mirando a su alrededor.Notó un baño al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Cine?"Lapis se preguntó.

"Ya sabes un teatro de películas" le dijo Peridot.

"¡Mira eseenormetelevisor!"Greg dijo con entusiasmo.La puerta se cerró detrás de Lars.

"Supongo que solo estamos viendo algo. No puede ser tan malo".Sadie dijo sobre todo para Lars.Ella notó que parecía desinteresado.

"Bueno, hay comida y un baño, obviamente estaremos aquí por un tiempo" gimió Lars.Sadie frunció el ceño.

"Menos mal que acabamos de desayunar", dijo Steven en voz alta abriendo la caja de los discos.

"¡Oh, buen vistazo a toda esta comida!"Exclamó la amatista lamiéndose los labios.

"Amatista, no comer. Estoy seguro de que es para los que tienen que comer", le dijo Pearl.

"Está bien" dijo Amatista decepcionada.Garnet encendió la televisión y todos encontraron un lugar para sentarse.Garnet, Amethyst y Pearl se sentaron en el sofá de la derecha, Greg, Steven y Connie en el medio y Lapis, Peridot, Lars y Sadie a la izquierda.Los sofás no estaban muy separados unos de otros, a la distancia del brazo.Sadie se preguntó por qué ella y Lars estaban allí, no formaban parte de la familia Stevens y sabía que Steven y Connie estaban cerca.Lars notó lo mismo pero no pensó mucho en ello.Ella pensó que tal vez esto tiene que ver con Steven, ya que todos aquí tienen una relación con él.

"Steven, los discos"

"Correcto" Steven abrió el disco 1 y lo puso en el reproductor de DVD.Volvió a su asiento y todos esperaron ansiosos.

"Hola, soy Sydney y les informaré a todos sobre lo que está pasando", dijola voz de la televisión.

"Bien" dijo Lars mientras los demás se interesaban más.

"Así que esa es ella", dijo Greg.

"Así que los reuní a todos aquí para mostrarles su progreso"

"¿Qué progreso?"Greg cuestionó.

"¡Solo progreso en general, progreso de todos ustedes!"

Sonaba excitada la mayoría de los pensamientos.Peridot entrecerró los ojos.

"Acerca de los cinco discos, cada disco contiene un puñado de" episodios "que verás. Cada uno contiene un evento que ha sucedido y tiene que ver con algunos y, si no, con todos ustedes. Así que nos veremos a ustedes mismos. En la gran pantalla innumerables veces! "

Casi todos se pusieron un poco nerviosos pero al mismo tiempo emocionados.Todos tuvieron algunas experiencias personales y emocionales que prefirieron no ser publicadas públicamente.Algunos incluso buscaron cosas vergonzosas que hicieron y esperaron que no se mostraran.

"¿Entonces nos vamos a ver a nosotros mismos en la televisión?"Preguntó Connie.

"Supongo que sí" respondió Pearl.

"¿Pero cuándo? ¿Qué horarios se mostrarán?"Peridot preguntó

"Ella no va a mostrar cosas realmente embarazosas, ¿verdad? Es algo personal", agregó Amethyst.Toda la sala estuvo de acuerdo.

"Vamos a seguir escuchando" sugirió Garnet y lo detuvo.

"De todos modos, una vez que haya terminado de ver todos los episodios en este disco, colocará el siguiente y así sucesivamente. Pasará un tiempo hasta que termine, por eso hay un baño y comida. Ahora, por favor, deje el comida para los humanos aquí, debería haber suficiente si alguna gema quiere comer un poco, pero por favor, no mueran de hambre a nadie ".

"Espero que hayas escuchado esa Amatista, que probablemente fue dirigida hacia ti", le dijo Pearl.

"Eh, ella dijo que podía comer un poco" Amatista ya estaba pensando en qué comida comer primero.Greg estaba refrenándose para agarrar algunos, ni siquiera había empezado.Es como si estuviéramos en un cine.

¿Por qué no podemos ir a buscar algo de comida?Pensó Lars.

"He reunido a los 10 de ustedes principalmente porque se muestran más y son vitales. Con la excepción de algunos, no puedo tenerlos peleando aquí".

"Tiene sentido" dijo Pearl.Al principio, Connie pensó que Sydney estaba insinuando que algunos de los que estaban en la habitación no eran importantes, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que ese no era el caso.Ella está diciendo que algunos otrossonimportantes pero son enemigos.

"¿Peleando? ¿Peleando contra quién?" Sadie se preocupó.Lars se encogió de hombros ante eso.Ella sabía que luchaban contra los monstruos pero, por supuesto, no los van a traer.

Probablemente está hablando de gemas, gemas como Jasper y Bismuth y tal vez incluso los Diamantes sedieron cuenta.Ellos van a aparecer no son ellos.Steven sabía que se iban a mostrar algunas cosas muy personales.

"Espera" todos los ojos estaban en Peridot.Ella señala a Sadie y Lars."Estos dos ni siquiera saben a quién le está insinuando Sydney", se preguntaban qué estaba diciendo ella.

"Está bien ... lo sabrán una vez que lleguemos a esa parte".Steven le dijo, no muy segura de lo que estaba hablando.

"No, lo que trato de decir es que están en la oscuridad. No tienen idea de estas cosas de gemas, pero todos los demás lo tienen. Steven, entiendo que son tus amigos y esto probablemente sea sobre ti, pero No juegues ningún papel importante! "Sadie frunció el ceño entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo.Lars también entendió, pero se agitó.

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que esto es sobre mí?"

"Bueno, sí, conoces a todos aquí personalmente. Algo así como una fiesta de cumpleaños, conoces a todos allí, pero las personas que asisten pueden no conocerlos a todos. Quiero decir, a la mayoría de las personas aquí. Y como si fueras el hijo de Rose".Amatista informada.Granate asintió y Perla sonrió.Steven concluyó que ella tenía razón y miró a Greg.

"Estoy seguro de que mostrarás el mayor progreso" Greg puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y sonrió.

"Está bien, pero Peridot, si todos estamos aquí porque somos tan importantes que Sadie y Lars son importantes para mí y los quiero aquí. Estas cosas de gemas no son un secreto, quiero que sepan sobre esto para que "Entenderé más sobre nosotros. ¿No quieres eso también?"Steven le preguntó a ella.Sadie sonrió y Lars se calmó aliviando la expresión.

"Sí, supongo, bien"

"Steven tiene razón, no seas grosero" le dijo Lapis.

"Ahora sigue, quiero llegar a la parte buena" Amethyst se impacientó.

"Estamos muy cerca de ver el primer episodio, pero hay algunas cosas más que tengo que decir: los últimos episodios del disco 4 y todos los discos 5 son ... del futuro".

"Huh" cuestionó la amatista.Toda la habitación no creía que esto fuera posible y estaba confundido.

"E-el futuro" dijo Pearl "¿Cómo?"

"Déjala terminar" le dijo Garnet.El granate también estaba confundido.¿Cómo sabe ella el futuro?Si ella está diciendo la verdad, estoy seguro de que lo es.

"Nada es permanente, puede cambiarlo con las decisiones correctas si lo desea. Sé que uno de ustedes puede ver las posibilidades del futuro y eso puede ayudarlo".

Lars y Sadie se preguntaban quién era ese.

"Eso sería Granate" Steven le mostró a Peridot una nueva perspectiva.Ahora ella quería ayudar a este 'Lars y Sadie' a entender mejor las gemas.

"Oh" dijo Lars, respondiendo a su pregunta.

"Sé que parece irreal pero oye, las gemas existen"

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"Perla preguntó un poco ofendida.

"Ustedes son bastante sobresalientes para un humano" dijo Connie.

"Quiero decir, ustedes están hechos de luz y sus cuerpos son una ilusión" Steven tomándolo literalmente.Digamos que Lars y Sadie estamos confundidos.Ellos pensaron que serían la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Hm"

"Hasta entonces verás eventos que ya sucedieron, algunos no estarán allí y los verás por primera vez. Básicamente, estás reviviendo momentos pasados. Hasta los futuros episodios, por lo menos. Te avisaré cuándo sucederá. Los futuros episodios jugarán ".

"Granate, ¿qué piensas? ¿Crees que realmente vamos a ver elfuturoreal?"Preguntó Perla.

"Con base en lo que dice Sydney, algo grande va a suceder. Probablemente sea malo. Ella nos mostrará lo que sucederá y luego podremos resolverlo para cambiarlo, si queremos también. Creo que algo bueno también sucederá. Y la única manera de lograr eso es si ese mal evento ocurrirá primero. Simplemente tendremos que esperar y ver ".La gente en la sala se preocupó.Tenía sentido lo que ella decía.

"Por ahora puedes sentarte, relajarte y tomar algo de comida, ¡porque todo hasta el momento ya está escrito en piedra!"

"Sí, algo malo va a pasar", admitió Amethyst.

"¿Por qué no podemos simplemente mirar el futuro ahora? ¿Cuál es el punto de ver el pasado?"Preguntó Lars.

"Para ver elprogresode todos, ¿recuerdas?"Sadie le dijo.Lars se quejó en voz baja.

"Siéntase libre de hacer una pausa cuando ocurra algo emocionante que agite una conversación. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya lo ha hecho. Y no se moleste en intentar y salir ... la puerta está cerrada"

"¡Qué!"Lars exclamó: "Estamos atrapados aquí ?!"Amatista suspiró.

"Ugh a quién le importa quiero ver esto" gruñó Amethyst.Sadie trató de calmarlo.

"La puerta se abrirá cuando termines, no te preocupes. ¿Pero por qué querrías irte?"

Lars se calmó.

"Narraré si es necesario y podría decir algo aquí y allá, pero nada extremadamente importante. Ahora sin más dilación, el primer episodio. Me callaré ahora".

"¡Finalmente!"Exclamó la amatista.El público se preparó, unos pocos agarrando un bocadillo.Greg estaba listo para algo de comida.Pearl se preguntó si algunas de las cosas de gemas que estaban a punto de ver serían demasiado para los dos humanos inconscientes, tal vez debería siquiera considerar a Greg.Recordó algunas de las cosas más intensas que han ocurrido, probablemente hay otras cosas que ella no ha presenciado.Y si estoseva a tratar de Steven ... que ha pasado mucho, y granate dice que podría ser incluso peores cosas para mostrar.

**Un tiro de Beach City fue mostrado rápidamente.Luego un disparo del Big Donut.**

"Oye, conozco ese lugar" dijo Steven, emocionado.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que todos conocemos ese lugar", le dijo Lars.Sadie y Lars sabían que iban a ser vistos.

"Yo no", dijo Lapis.

**"Noooooooooo!"Steven gritó haciendo temblar la pantalla."¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Lars! ¡Lars!"Lars estaba abriendo una caja y Steven lo agarró por la cintura por detrás."Por favor dime que estoy soñando!"**

"Esto fue hace mucho tiempo", dijo Steven, listo para ver a su yo más joven totalmente ignorante con sus poderes de gemas.

"Oh jeez", dijo Amethyst recordando cómo solía actuar Steven.

**"¡Suéltame hombre, estoy almacenando aquí!"Lars gritó, Steven cayó de bruces mientras Lars se alejaba.**

**"Lo siento, Steven. Supongo que dejaron de hacerlos".Sadie se disculpó.**

Sadie tuvo que intentar y recordar este evento, pero se le ocurrió.

**"¡¿Dejó de hacerlos ?! ¡¿Por qué demonios dejarían de hacer Cookie Cats ?! ¡Son solo el emparedado de helado más delicioso y delicioso que se haya hecho jamás!"Se mostró el congelador Cookie Cat."¡¿No tienen leyes para esto**?"

"uh eh ..." Greg olvidó cómo solía actuar Steven.

"Steven, ¿qué está mal con tu voz?"Lapis preguntó.

"Si, tu voz suena rara" dijo Peridot.

"Uhhhh" Steven no sabía cómo responder a eso.Un par de personas en la habitación se rieron o sonrieron.

**Lars suspiró."Pedazos duros, hombre. Ya nadie los compra. Supongo que no podrían competir con los Lion Lickers".Lars dijo mientras sacaba algo de la caja.Los Lion Lickers fueron mostrados.**

**Steven gimió "¡No los Lickers de los leones! ¡A nadie les gustan! ¡Ni siquiera se parecen a los Leones! ¡Hoy en día, te diré qué!"**

"Oh, Steven, eras tan joven aquí" dijo Pearl, ya emocionada.

"Sí, no me he dado cuenta de cuánto has crecido", dijo Greg, también emocionado.

"¿No le gusta a León?"Preguntó Connie.

"Sí, él me obliga a comprarlos", respondió Steven en tono gruñón.

**"Bueno, si extrañas tanto tu helado wimpy, ¿por qué no haces algo con tu ombligo mágico?"Lars dijo burlonamente y luego riendo.**

"Mira, no tienen idea" dijo Peridot.

**"Así no es como funciona, Lars".**

**"Bueno ... ahora sé que no es así como funciona", dijo Lars.**

Probablemente Steven le habló de sus gemas y habilidades.¿Y se está burlando de él por eso?Lapis sabía que a este chico no le iba a gustar.

"¿Derecha?"Steven levantó su camisa y reveló su gema.Su estómago se agita mientras lo aplasta.

Steven pensó que eso era grosero, algunos otros lo hicieron también.Peridot estaba confundido sobre cómo perdió todo eso, ahora luce más delgado.Tal vez él cambió de forma.Por tanto tiempo?Peridot concluyó que era una cosa humana.

**Steven suspiró "Oh, dulces gatos de galleta, con tu galleta crujiente afuera, tu interior cremoso y helado" Steven comenzó a dibujar un gato de galleta en el congelador."Eras demasiado bueno para este mundo".Él besa el congelador.**

Unos pocos se rieron de lo dramático que se estaba poniendo.

**"Uh Steven? ¿Quieres llevarte el congelador?"Sadie sugirió con Lars mirando preocupado.Steven asintió con los ojos llorosos.**

"No sabía que te gustaban tanto" dijo Greg.

"Steven llegó a casa con uno casi todo el tiempo", le dijo Garnet.

Y por eso estaba gordo.Lars se sintió mal por pensar eso, pero es verdad.

**Steven murmura mientras corre con el congelador en su espalda.Corre hacia el templo y abre la puerta."Oigan chicos, no van a creer esto!"un centipeetle ataca a Steven haciendo ruidos viciosos.Steven grita mientras un látigo serpentea alrededor de la gema.**

"¿Que es eso?"Preguntó Sadie.

"Una gema corrompida".Steven dijo recordando a Centi.

"¿Todos se ven así?"Ella añadió.Sadie recordó haber luchado contra el monstruo invisible que parecía ser algo como esto.

"No, se ven diferentes dependiendo de qué gema son. Estoy seguro de que se explicará. Es difícil de describir", le dijo Steven.Lars levantó una ceja.Pearl tiene la sensación de que estos dos estarán haciendo muchas preguntas.Es muy probable que haya cosas sobre ellos, pero en su mayoría se tratará de gemas y Steven también lo aprenderá.Aprenderán con él ... de los episodios, Steven ya sabe mucho.

**"Sup, Steven" dijo Amatista levantando dos dedos y quitándole el centílago.Perla estaba en la almohadilla de urdimbre luchando contra tres de las gemas con su lanza.**

Deben estar acostumbrados a todo esto quepensó Sadie.

Garnet estaba peleando un par de centis con un aterrizaje en la cabeza y ella lo separó.

¿Acaban de convertirse en nada?Lars pensó que algo salió de ellos como aquella vez en la isla y en el faro.

¿Dónde está su joya?Lapis tampoco sabía mucho sobre gemas corruptas.

**Amatista persiguió un centi mientras Pearl salía de debajo de la mesa.Muchos centipeetles se arrastraban por todas partes.**

"Ugh es una infestación" dijo Greg.

"¿Te deshiciste de todos ellos?"Preguntó Connie.

"Sip" respondió Steven.

"¡Shhhhh spoilers!"Peridot les dijo.Amatista se rió de eso.

**Steven puso el congelador en el sofá junto a él."¡Impresionante! ¿Qué son estas cosas?"Preguntó mientras uno se arrastraba delante de él.**

Steven deseó haber encontrado una palabra diferente a "impresionante".Estas gemas estaban sufriendo.

**"¡Ugh! Lo siento, Steven. Vamos a sacar estos cintillos de tu habitación".Pearl dijo mientras sostenía una."Creemos que intentaban entrar en el templo".**

**"Aw. No tienes que deshacerte de ellos. Son realmente geniales".Steven insistió.La perla sostenía escupir ácido verde en el suelo.El suelo se desintegró en un agujero.**

"Yikes" dijo Lars.

**La amatista lanzó una gema "Um, chicos? Estas cosas no tienen gemas".dijo ella recogiendo su nariz.**

**La amatista se encogió a sí misma**.

Oh, sí, eso es lo que se supone que deben dejar caer,recordó Lars.

**"Eso significa que debe haber una madre en algún lugar cercano".Garnet dijo golpeando un centi sin mirar.**

¿Como uno más grande?Sadie se preguntó.

Granate se rió entre dientes

Steven pensó que usó su visión futura allí, pero probablemente no.Iba a ver todas las veces que era obvio que ella era una fusión cuando él no lo sabía.

**"Probablemente deberíamos encontrarlo antes de que alguien salga herido".**

**"¡Ooh! ¡Ooh! ¡¿Puedo ir ?! ¡¿Puedo ?! ****¡¿Puedo ?!"**

**"Steven, hasta que aprendas a controlar los poderes de tu gema, nos encargaremos de proteger a la humanidad, ¿de acuerdo?"Perla rompió el cuello centis, cayendo al suelo que haciendo palos.**

"Show off" susurró la amatista.

Pensé que él ya sabía acerca de sus poderes de gemas,pensó Lapis.

**"Aw, hombre. ¡Hey! ¡Sal de ahí!"Un centi estaba en la nevera."¡Vamos! ¡Shoo! ¡Shoo!"Steven lo espantó.**

"Hay como ratones" señaló Lars.

"Esas cosas no comen" le dijo Peridot.Steven estaba a punto de decir que uno lo hizo, pero fue una larga historia.

**"¡Aw! Se metieron en todo!"Steven dijo cuando Garnet hizo crujir sus nudillos y se lo quitó."¡No está bien!"Steven miró en el congelador y vio un montón de Gatos Galleta.**

¿De dónde sacaron eso?Se preguntó Lars.

**"De ninguna manera."Los ojos de Stevens se convirtieron en estrellas y sonrieron. "¡E-No puede ser! ¡¿Quién obtuvo estas ?! ¡Pensé que dejaron de hacerlas!"**

Vaya, realmente ha crecido desde entonces,pensó Greg.

"Todavía estoy confundido sobre por qué su voz suena así" Peridot quería respuestas.

"Oh, ya sabes, los humanos crecen" Steven trató de resumirlo lo más rápido que pudo.

"Hmmmmm ..." Peridot entendió un poco saber.

**"Bueno, también escuchamos eso, y como son tus favoritos ...", comenzó Pearl.**

**"Salimos y nos robamos un montón".Amatista interrumpió sentarse en el mostrador.**

"Típico" dijo Peridot.

**"Regresé y pagué por ellos" gruñó Pearl.**

"También típico"

**"Todo fue idea mía" dijo Garnet con las manos brillando.**

**"Fue idea de todos" insistió Amatista.**

**"Realmente no."**

Unos pocos se rieron

**"Lo único que importa es que Steven está feliz", les dijo Pearl.**

**Steven comenzó la canción "¡Ahhhh! Es una golosina helada con un sabor completamente nuevo porque vino a este planeta desde el espacio exterior"**

"Oh, estás cantando el tema" Lars cruzó los brazos, solo lo ha escuchado 100 veces.

**"Un refugiado de una guerra interestelar, pero ahora está en su tienda de comestibles local"**

Casi toda la habitación estaba sonriendo.

**"¡Cookie Cat es una mascota para tu barriga! ¡Cookie Cat! ¡Es una súper duper deliciosa!**

"Es aún mejor con la música" dijo Steven.

**"¡Cookie Cat dejó a su familia atrás! Cookie Ca-aaaaat ahora disponible en Gergins, en la Ruta 109".Las gemas se rieron.**

Algunos en la sala también se rieron.

"Supongo que la música puede ser cualquier cosa" dijo Peridot.

"¿Qué-" Lapis dijo medio sonriendo.

"Recuerdo cuando cantaste esa canción" dijo Pearl "fue ... interesante"

"¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! Guardaré esto para siempre justo después de que me coma esto".

"Por supuesto" se rió Connie.

**"Se han ido todos" Steven los extrañó, sabían muy bien.**

**Steven sacó la envoltura sacando la galleta."**

**Hola, viejo amigo. "Le dio un mordisco a la oreja.**

**"¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! ¡Ooh! ¡Qué bien!"Su gema comenzó a brillar."Me gusta comer las orejas primero".**

"Es la primera vez que recuerdo que mi gema hizo algo. Aquí es donde todo comienza", dice Steven.

"Oh" dijo Lapis sorprendida.

**"Uh, Steven".Amatista intercambió miradas con granate.**

**"¿Qué? ¡Mi gema!"Steven exclamó levantándose la camisa."¡Rápido! ¡Prueba y convoca tu arma!"Amatista sugirió.**

Unos pocos estaban confundidos.Si no podía hacerlo antes, ¿qué pasó ahora que podía?

¿No es su arma el escudo o fue esa cosa burbuja?Lars y Sadie pensaban lo mismo.

**"No sé cómo" ¡Aah!¡Se está desvaneciendo!¡¿Cómo puedo hacer que vuelva ?! ", Steven gritó asustado.**

"Oh cielos, ¿cómo no sabes cómo hacer eso?"Peridot se echó a reír.

"¿Tienesun arma?"Steven le preguntó a ella.

"Umm" Peridot se quejó un poco.

"Tranquilízate, Steven. Respira. No lo obligues".Pearl le dijo, él todavía se estaba volviendo loco por eso.

"Cálmate" dijo Lars.

"Sí. Y trata de no cagarte a ti mismo tampoco" dijo Amethyst sonriendo.

"Por favor, no", dijo Granate.

**La gema de Steven se desvaneció y luego se desplomó en el suelo."¡Aw! Estuve muy cerca esa vez!"Dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.**

"Wow has llegado tan lejos" dijo Pearl.

"¿Cuándo fue esto?"La amatista se rió entre dientes.

"Hace dos años" dijo Steven.Las Gemas y Greg sintieron como si el tiempo volara.

**Él vuelve a poner el Gato Galleta en el envoltorio."¿Puede alguno de ustedes simplemente explicar cómo convocar un arma?"**

**"¡Oh! Voy a ir primero!"Perla cantó levantando la mano.Pearl y Steven estaban debajo del árbol."Presta atención a estos pétalos, Steven. El baile de los pétalos parece improvisado, ¡pero se está calculando en tiempo real, según las propiedades físicas de este planeta!"Un pétalo cayó al suelo mientras Steven escuchaba.**

"Qué" dijo Lars sin comprender nada de lo que ella acaba de decir.Greg estaba en la misma mentalidad.

**"¡Con mucho trabajo y dedicación, puedes dominar las propiedades mágicas de tu gema y realizar tu propio baile!"Perla invocó su lanza, la agarró, la hizo girar y la dejó caer en el suelo haciendo que los pétalos volaran.Un pétalo aterrizó perfectamente en su mano."Al igual que."**

"¿Es tan sofisticado?"Preguntó Connie.Steven negó con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que Pearl lo explica así", dijo Peridot ganándose una mirada.

"Ni siquiera es tan complicado, solo ... hazlo", dijo Lapis.

"Sí, no tengo que pensar mucho cuando lo hago ahora", dijo Steven.

**Steven parecía confundido al recoger algunos pétalos.**

**"Wah!"Steven y Amethyst estaban al lado del Big Donut, Steven lanzando pétalos al aire.**

"¿Fuiste tú quien dejó pétalos en todas partes?"Sadie preguntó sarcásticamente.

**"¿Perla te dijo lo de los pétalos?"Amatista pidió donut en su mano.**

**"Sí.Necesito practicar muy duro para poder bailar como un árbol, creo".Dijo mientras los pétalos caían sobre él.**

"Eso no es realmente lo que buscaba", dijo Pearl.

"No tienes que bailar, eso es para la fusión", agregó Garnet.

**"Escucha, Steven. Todas esas cosas de práctica no son divertidas".La amatista le dio un mordisco a su donut."Cada vez que necesito convocar mi arma, simplemente sucede".Ella sacó su látigo y cortó el contenedor por la mitad."¿Ves? No lo intenté en absoluto".Steven se frotó la cabeza.**

Perla hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver toda la comida en la boca de las amatistas.

"La amatista lo explicó exactamente como es" dijo Peridot.

"Sí, de verdad", dijo Lapis.El rostro de las perlas se quedó en blanco.

"¿Fuiste tú quien rompió el basurero? Eso cuesta dinero".Lars examinó.Amatista se encogió de hombros.

**"¡¿Otra vez?!"Lars exclamó al ver el basurero.**

"¿Otra vez?"Se preguntó Greg.

"Estaba quitándome la ira", dijo Amethyst con holgura.

**Garnet y Steven estaban en el acantilado cerca del faro."Entonces, ¿se supone que debo trabajar muy duro y no intentarlo al mismo tiempo?"**

**"Sí."Steven parecía estar confundido.**

"Bueno, cuando mi gema se rompió, me estaba esforzando mucho" dijo Lapis.

Sadie y Lars se preguntaban qué significaba eso.

**"O puedes vincular tu mente con la energía de toda la materia existente, canalizando el poder colectivo del universo a través de tu Gema" se mostraron muchas escenas diferentes alrededor de la cabeza de Steven.**

"Este es incluso más confuso", dijo Lars.

**"Lo que resulta en" Garnet convocó sus guanteletes mientras movía sus brazos alrededor."Al menos esa es mi forma de hacerlo".**

"O podrías pensar lo más mínimo", dijo Peridot.

**Una figura de Steven apareció como un globo.**

"Sí, estaba tan confundido"

**Steven y sus compañeros estaban de vuelta en la casa."Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es recrear lo que sucedió la última vez que brilló mi gema. Así que Garnet y Amethyst estuvieron aquí".Steven los señaló y luego a Pearl."Pearl estaba al lado de la nevera. Hmm. Hmm. Amatista, creo que tus brazos estaban cruzados", dijo señalando a ella.**

**"Está bien, majestad" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.**

"No creo que eso vaya a funcionar" dijo Connie confundida.

**"Y, Pearl, tu pie era así".Steven dijo moviendo su pie lo más mínimo.**

Peridot se echó a reír.

"Tenía algo de sentido para mí entonces"

**"No creo que funcione de esta manera, Steven".**

**"Y, Garnet" mueve su cara de una manera extraña "uh eh, sí".**

Unos pocos sonrieron incluyendo Granate.

**Steven abrió el congelador tomando una galleta y se quitó el envoltorio."Luego le di un mordisco a este Cookie Cat. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! Canté la canción primero. Uh, es una delicia congelada todo el nuevo sabor de la guerra interestelar y ahora está disponible en Gergins" Medio cantó mientras bailaba un poco.Las gemas estaban allí."¡Aw! ¡Fue más divertido la última vez!"Steven levantó su camisa revelando su gema."Tal vez no soy una verdadera gema de cristal".**

**"No tienes que tener poderes de gemas para ser una gema de cristal", dijo Pearl.**

"Pero está en el nombre. Gema" le dijo Peridot.

**"Una gema de cristal es una persona que arriesgará su vida para proteger la tierracontra lasgemas del mundo natal. Por supuesto, tendrás más ventaja si eres una gema. Y Connie es una gema de cristal".Perla dijo.Connie medio sonrió con Steven sonriendo a su lado.**

Oh sí, son los rebeldesLars y Sadie pensando lo mismo.

**"Bueno, yo también lo soy, pero pensé ... no importa"**

**Perla rápidamente se arrodilló junto a él."No seas tonto, Steven. Por supuesto que lo eres."Ella dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.**

**"Y es divertido tenerlo cerca, incluso si tu gema es inútil".Amatista le dijo y Pearl le gruñó.**

La amatista se rió entre dientes.

**"Quiero decir que eres uno de nosotros, Steven. No somos las gemas de cristal sin ti".Granate asintió.**

"Mmhmm" estuvo de acuerdo Granate.

**Steven sonrió de nuevo pero se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente era porque tenía la gema de su madre.Todo es tan diferente ahora.**

**"Sí."Los ojos de Stevens se convirtieron en estrellas."Incluso si no tengo poderes, todavía tengo Cookie Cat!"le dio un mordisco y sonrió "¡Mmm! ¡Qué bien!"**

Yo era tan ingenuo en ese entonces,pensó Steven.

**La gema de Stevens brilló de nuevo.El escudo de Steven fue convocado.**

"Ooh, lo hiciste", dijo Greg sorprendido, no pensó que sucedería.

"Cómo-?"Sadie preguntó, ella no entendía por qué salió su escudo.

**Granate y amatista jadeaban.**

**"Steven, es un escudo!"Perla dijo emocionada.**

Connie se rió "No es un bebé".Ya que eso suele ser lo que dices cuando descubres qué género es el bebé.

"¿No asumiste que era un escudo debido a Rose?"Pregunto Greg

"Sí, pero, pensé que los poderes de Stevens serían diferentes porque él es mitad humano", le dijo Pearl.Lars seguía pensando que Steven, que era mitad humano, era extraño.

**Steven abrió los ojos "¡Oh! ¡¿Qué ?! ¡¿Tengo un escudo ?! ¡Oh, sí!"Steven exclamó saltando de alegría.Su escudo rebotó por toda la casa y finalmente cortó su televisor.Cara de perla palmeó.**

**Amatista se echó a reír y le dio una patada en los pies."¡Oh hombre!"**

"Bien" dijo Lapis sarcásticamente.

Algunos rieron.

**Steven miró su capricho."¡Oh! ¡Galleta Gato! ¡Convoco mi arma comiendo helado!"**

"No, yo estaba muy feliz en ambas ocasiones"

"Oh sí, tus poderes están ligados a tus emociones", recordó Connie.

"Sí, un poco apesta a veces, pero solo las utilizo las primeras veces"

**Perla mira el envoltorio."¿Qué hay en estas cosas?"La casa comenzó a temblar.Un puñado de centis y la madre se arrastraron por la ventana.**

**"¿Qué fue eso?"Preguntó Steven.**

**Granate corrió hacia afuera y miró hacia el templo viendo un centíje."Es la madre".**

"Woah" dijo Sadie.

"Centi" dijo Steven recordando a su amigo corrompido.Las gemas recordaron también cuando dijo eso.

**Saltó hacia ella, Pearl y Amethyst observando.**

**"Quédate en la casa, Steven!"Perla le dijo.**

**"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo también voy!"Steven corrió adentro, agarró a los Cookie Cats y los cables de extensión y fue al congelador.**

"Ya sé que eso no va a funcionar" dijo Peridot sonriendo.Se dio cuenta de que este Steven era mucho más ignorante y poco confiable.Steven ahora es mucho más útil.

**Granate le dio una patada al centílago y la persiguió hasta la playa, Amatista y Perla aterrizaron detrás de ella.Centi se inclinó sobre ellos gritando un rugido.Luego les dispara ácido.El trío corrió detrás de una mano en el suelo.Centi roció ácido en la mano haciendo que se derritiera.**

**"Realmente podríamos usar el escudo de Steven ahora mismo".Dijo la amatista**

**Steven arrojó una piedra al centro y lo miró."Oye" Steven dejó el congelador."¡Déjalos en paz!"**

"Oh chico" dijo Lars.

**"¡Steven! ¡No!"gritaron las gemas mirando por detrás de la mano.**

**"Los poderes de combo de cristal de Cookie Cat, ¡activa!"Steven le dio un mordisco al Gato Galleta con confianza."Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Mmm".**

**"Ugh" la cara de Steven palmeó.**

Lars se echó a reír a carcajadas."Guau"

**Centi se acercó a él mientras se levantaba la camisa, no pasó nada."UH oh."Agarró el congelador y salió corriendo gritando.**

Lars se estaba riendo ahora.

Steven estaba en peligro y solo se estaba riendo.Claro que ya pasó pero no debería reírseLapis estaba un poco irritado.

**"¡Necesitamos salvar a Steven!"Perla gritó.El final del centipeetle cortó la mano por la mitad.**

**"¿Podemos salvarnos primero?"La amatista le dijo.**

**Las envolturas cayeron al suelo."Adiós, mis amigos" Steven se metió el helado en la boca.Las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro mientras su estómago gorgoteaba."¡¿Por qué no funciona ?!"**

"Porque estoy muy estresado"

Amatista se rió "oh Steven".

"No me digas que te los comiste a todos", dijo Greg.

"No pero mucho"

"¿Por qué crees que funcionaría?"Lapis preguntó.

"Porque ya funcionó dos veces" Steven se encogió de hombros.

**Steven saltó fuera del camino de la corriente de ácido centis.**

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Greg.

"Steven!"Granate gritaba atrapando las pinzas de Centis.

**Steven se levantó viendo el congelador frito.Corrió hacia ella."No. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!"Intentó tocarlo y casi lo sorprendió."Cookie Cat, él es una mascota para tu barriga. ¡Cookie Cat, él es súper estupendo!"**

Lars sonrió encontrando esto divertido.

**Arrastró el congelador hacia Centi."¡Cookie Cat! ¡Dejó a su familia atrás!"Steven arrojó el congelador a la gema."Cookie Ca-aaaaat!"Centi gritó mientras se electrocutaba."Ahora disponible en ninguna parte".Steven cayó de rodillas.**

"Steven nunca deja de sorprenderme" dijo Peridot.

**"¡Sí!"La amatista le levantó la mano.**

**"Gemas. Armas".Granate les dijo.Los tres convocaron sus armas causando que la mano explotara en una luz brillante.**

"Impresionante" dijo Connie.

**Centi todavía estaba siendo electrocutado."Vamos a hacerlo."Los otros dos asintieron.Centi gritó cuando estaba furiosa y una nube verde flotaba sobre la ciudad.**

"Woah" dijo Sadie sorprendida.Lars pensó que era genial, pero no lo demostró.

**Centis joya cayó frente a Granate y ella la burbujeó y la envió.**

**Steven enterró una envoltura de Cookie Cat."Adiós, dulces gatos de galleta".Steven comenzó a rasgar y poner una hoja en el montículo."Siempre recordaré el tiempo que pasamos juntos".Su estómago gruñó."Shh. Cállate ahora".**

Algunos se rieron un poco.

**"¿Estás llorando?"Amatista preguntó a su lado.**

**"¡Solo un poco!"**

**"Bueno, supongo que tus poderes no vienen del helado".Ella dijo.**

**"Por supuesto que no vienen de helado".Perla cuadrada a su lado."No te preocupes, Steven. Estoy seguro de que algún día descubrirás cómo activar tu gema".**

**"Sí", dijo Steven.**

**"Sí. A tu manera Steven-y".Garnet dijo desde atrás sonriendo.**

**"Estoy bien, muchachos. Simplemente", el estómago de Stevens volvió a gruñir."Creo que comí demasiados Cookie Cats. Todos se rieron y Steven vomitó.**

Steven sonrió.

"Eso debería enseñarte una lección", se rió Greg.

"Incluso si quedara algún Cookie Cats, no creo que pueda comer uno por un tiempo" admitió Steven.

La pantalla se volvió negra y apareció un menú.

"Oh, se acabó", dijo Amatista.

"Eso estuvo muy bien" dijo Sadie.

El menú decía "¿Continuar?"y la única opción era "Sí".

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opción", dijo Garnet.

"Genial. Ahora cuando me presente" insistió Peridot.

"Uh, según mi memoria, Lapis viene antes que tú. Ah, y ni siquiera te conocíamos todavía, Connie", Steven les dijo a todos.

"Oh, ¿sabes cuándo es eso?"Connie le preguntó que estaba un poco nerviosa por que todos la estuvieran observando hacer quién sabe qué.

"Muy pronto pienso, depende de cuántos eventos se muestren antes. Pero te conozco antes de Lapis", le dijo Steven.

"Me pregunto qué vamos a ver a continuación", dijo Pearl un poco emocionada.

"Bueno, presiona sí, ya Granate" dijo Amatista con impaciencia.Granate golpeó el juego.


	2. Capitulo 2 Cañón de luz laser

**Steven y Amethyst corren hacia la tienda de freír justo cuando Fryman entra."¡Oye, Fryman! ¡Dame los pedacitos!"**

"¿El qué?"Lars nunca ha oído hablar de comida allí llamada 'pedacitos'.

**"Steven, estamos cerrados".**

**"Ohh, ¿qué?"**

**"¡Dale los bits! ¡Los bits! ¡Los bits!"Amatista cantó cuando Steven se unió.**

**"¡Los bits! ¡Los bits! ¡Los bits!"**

"No deberías haberlo presionado así" dijo Pearl a los dos.

"Pero los bits" dijo Steven.Amatista sonrió mientras Pearl suspiraba.

"Quiero decir que son buenos" Greg se encogió de hombros.

**"Está bien, está bien. Tómatelo con calma en el mostrador, ¿quieres?"**

**"¡Sí!"Amatista y Steven compartieron un máximo de cinco.**

**Fryman sacó el colador del aceite y agitó las brocas en una bolsa."Puedo darte papas fritas, si quieres".**

Oh, solo son los restos de freír quevio Lars.

**"Sólo los bits, por favor. Gracias".Steven dijo tomando la bolsa.**

"¿No tienes que pagar?"Peridot preguntó.

"Sí, pero como no están realmente en el menú, creo que estamos descolgados", le dijo Steven.

"Hm. Niza" dijo Connie.

**Los dos comenzaron a sacar un poco de la bolsa."Ahh, el atardecer es mi hora favorita del día, cuando el sol se pone y el segundo sol se hace más y más grande en el cielo".**

"¿Es eso una referencia ...?"Connie pensó en voz alta.

Granate se rió entre dientes.

**La amatista se echa a reír a carcajadas."Sí, ese segundo grande y caliente" Amethyst jadea cuando ve el ojo rojo."Oh, no. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"**

Steven se quedó sin aliento."¡Yo recuerdo esto!"Steven exclamó.

"Woah, ¿qué es eso? Espera, no me digas que estoy seguro de que será explicado".Connie sonrió.Lapis tampoco sabía qué era.

"Es un ojo rojo", dijo Peridot.

"Obviamente" dijo Lars recordando este día.

"No. Eso es, literalmente, como se llama".Peridot informó.

**"¿Qué es?"Amatista recoge a Steven dejando caer la bolsa."¡Aah! ¡Mis bits!"La amatista se escapa.**

Debe ser realmente seriopensó Sadie.

**"Esto es malo."Granate dice Perla a su lado mirando el telescopio.**

**"¡Mira su tamaño! ¡No tenía idea de que estas cosas fueran tan grandes!"Ella exclamo.**

"Bueno, tienen que estar para…" Perisot fue cortado por Lapis dándole un codazo.

"Eso no es importante" dijo ella.

**"¡Granate! ¡Perla!"Amatista gritó todavía cargando a Steven.**

**"Lo vimos. Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de proteger a la humanidad. ¿Dónde estabas?"Preguntó Perla.**

**La amatista derriba a Steven."Comer pedacitos de freír".**

**"Ugh".Cara de perla palmeó.**

Algunos rieron.

**"¿Puedo ver?"Steven miró hacia el telescopio."Whoa. ¡Es un globo ocular gigante! ¡Impresionante!"El ojo rojo miraba justo en el telescopio.**

"¿Por qué seguí diciendo todo lo que es serio?".Pensó StevenRealmente no tenía idea en ese entonces.

"¿Qué hace?"Preguntó Lars.

"Es solo un escáner, fue enviado a la Tierra para ver si quedaban gemas", le informó Peridot.

"¿Como sabes eso?"Sadie le preguntó.

"Porque fui yo quien lo envió y lo monitorizó" se señaló Peridot.

"¿Lo hiciste?"Lapis no lo sabía, bueno, en realidad era una noticia para todos.

"Por supuesto que fuiste tú" dijo Pearl un poco molesta.

**"¡No es impresionante! ¡Es un ojo rojo!"Perla exclamó.**

**"¿Un ojo rojo ?! ¡Nos va a infectar a todos!"Steven gritó.**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Eso es conjuntivita, Steven".Granate informó, amatista se rió.**

**"Se estrellará contra Beach City y nos aplastará, junto con un grupo de personas inconscientes e inocentes. Tenemos que detenerlo".Perla dijo decidida.**

"Si se suponía que debía buscar gemas, recuperaría los datos y luego se estrellaría contra la tierra. Pero ustedes lo destruyeron".Peridot les dijo a todos.

"Como un meteoro ..." dijo Greg pensando en la parte de 'chocar con la tierra'.

**"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"Preguntó Steven.**

**"Lo único lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruirlo es un Light Cannon que perteneció a Rose Quartz".Granate fijó su visor.**

**"¿Mi mamá?"**

**"Si Rose estuviera aquí, esto sería muy fácil".La amatista gimió.**

**"Lo sé, pero ella no, y falta el cañón. Tendremos que encontrar otra solución".Perla les dijo.**

**"Si le pertenecía a mi mamá, apuesto a que mi papá sabe dónde está. ¡Puede ayudarnos a salvar el día!"Steven sugirió "¿Eh? ¿Eh?"**

Eso no les parece muy convincente,advirtió Connie.

**"Greg es bueno, Steven, pero dudo que Rose confíe a alguien comoélcon un arma tan poderosa".Perla insistió.**

"Bueno, ¿quién terminó teniéndolo?"Greg pregunto sarcásticamente.Eso le valió una mirada.

**"Tu padre es un poco desordenado, Steven".Amatista puso su mano en el hombro de Stevens.**

"En realidad no puedo discutir eso", dijo Greg.

**"¡Amatista!"Perla gruñó.**

**"Solo lo digo. Incluso si ella lo dejó con él, probablemente él lo rompió, lo perdió o lo dejó caer en el océano a estas alturas".Amatista en la lista.**

**"Cierto."Granate estuvo de acuerdo.**

**"¡De ninguna manera! Estoy seguro de que solo lo está guardando en un lugar seguro. Iré a preguntarle".Steven insistió cuando comenzó a caminar.**

**"Podemos manejar esto, Steven".Granate le dijo.**

"¿Por qué están todos tan opuestos a él?"A Sadie le gustaba el Sr. Universo.( No malpiensen)

**"¿Listo?"Garnet recogió Amatista y saltó girándola para luego arrojarla al ojo vagabundo.**

**La amatista gritó cuando ella le miró por el ojo y cayó al océano.**

"¡Ahora eso no va a funcionar!"Peridot se echó a reír.Lapis se rió también.

"¿Qué más se supone que debemos hacer?"Preguntó la amatista.

Connie se dio cuenta de cómo las gemas pensaban que arrojar Amatista funcionaría mejor que preguntarle a Greg si tenía un arma que seguramente explotaría.¿Tuvo algo que ver con Rose?Mantuvo este pensamiento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y iba a ver si algo surgía más tarde.

**"Uh, me voy a ir".**

**"Bien, buena suerte."Perla dijo saludándolo con la mano.Steven salió corriendo.**

**Steven golpeó a la camioneta de su papá."Papá, soy yo!"Se mostró el lavado de autos."¿Papá? ¿Estás ahí?"**

¿No vive en la furgoneta?Recordó Lars.

**"¡Despierta!"Steven golpeó el cuerpo de la camioneta dos veces."¡Tenemos que salvar al mundo!"Steven subió a la furgoneta."¡Papá!"Pisó los pies antes de saltar y luego se cayó.**

"¿Por qué no fuiste a despertarlo?"Preguntó Connie.

"Oh. No pensé en eso".

**La alarma del auto se disparó y Steven sonrió sabiendo que eso lo despertaría.**

**Greg salió del coche."¡¿Quién está ahí ?! ¡Tengo una plancha de gofres!"**

**"Papá, soy yo!"**

**Greg se dio la vuelta y dejó caer la plancha de gofres.Entrecerró los ojos y detuvo la alarma con sus llaves."Steven?"**

"Pfft. ¿Por qué haces esa cara?"La amatista se echó a reír.

"Me acabo de despertar. ¿Sabes cuándo te levantas rápido y te sientes mareado y todo está borroso?"

"Sí."Steven sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"Uhh".

"No puedo relacionarme".Perla dijo.

**Steven saltó de la camioneta y le dio un abrazo a Greg."¡Casi te fruncí la cara! ¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde?"Pregunto Greg**

**"¿Qué quieres decir? El sol acaba de ponerse hace una hora".**

**"Oh, je".La cara de Greg se puso roja."Fue un día lento en el lavado de autos".Dijo frotándose la nuca.**

"¿No es todos los días?"Perla preguntó medio susurrando.Granate la silenció.

**"De todos modos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Solo necesitaba ver a tu viejo, amigo, aprender algunas lecciones sobre la vida?"**

**"¡No!"La cara de Stevens también era roja."¡Necesito el cañón de luz que perteneció a mamá para volar ese globo ocular!"**

**"¿Globo del ojo?"**

**"¡Ese!"Steven señaló al cielo.La amatista volaba hacia el ojo rojo gritando.Ella lo golpeó y cayó de nuevo en el océano.**

"¿Cuántas veces probaste eso?"Después de la segunda o quizás tercera vez, Lars se habría rendido.

"Demasiados para contar" respondió Amatista.

"Estábamos algo desesperados", agregó Garnet.

**"¡Espera! ¿Es eso algo mágico? Las gemas me dijeron que no me involucrara con cosas mágicas. Podría ser peligroso o interferir con lo que queda de mi cabello".**

"Claro ..." Lapis no estaba seguro de la última parte.

**"Pero necesitan el cañón de mamá. ¡Tienes que saber dónde está!"Greg recogió la plancha de gofres."Como una mazmorra de cuevas o una fortaleza de nubes o en una almeja en el fondo del océano".**

"Hice esas cosas allí mismo".

**Greg lo tiró a la camioneta y cerró las puertas."Bueno, no sé todo eso, pero tengo una idea de dónde podría estar".**

**Los dos caminaron hacia una unidad de almacenamiento."Una unidad de almacenamiento mágico!"Steven corrió por delante.**

**"Huh. No exactamente. Pero algunos dirían que hay magia dentro".Greg guiñó un ojo.Steven lo miró con la cara en blanco."Es solo un cobertizo que utilizo para guardar cosas que no encajan en la camioneta. Si está en algún lugar, estará aquí".Greg levantó la puerta y dio un paso atrás para que Steven pudiera verlo todo.**

"Oh, Dios mío, es horrible" Pearl no sabía cómo podía vivir Greg sabiendo que había un desastre tan grande allí sentado.

"Eso es un montón de cosas" notó Sadie.

"Te refieres a la chatarra" susurró Lars.

"Ahí es donde encontré estos discos" mencionó Steven.

"Menos mal que limpiamos ese lugar" dijo Amatista.

**Steven se acercó a unas cajas.Los tocó y cayeron."Si voy allí, voy a necesitar algo de equipo".Agarró una linterna, un calcetín, se los ató a la cabeza y sonrió.**

"Aww" Pearl sonrió.

**"¡Aquí voy!"**

**"Buena suerte."Greg le dijo que mientras Steven corría adentro con un cordón de extensión atado como una cuerda.**

**Steven se arrastró y miró a su alrededor."¡Whoa! ¡Genial! ¡Es como un museo de papá!"Miró a su alrededor con una variedad de basura apilada en el techo.**

¿De dónde sacó todas esas cosas?Sadie se preguntó.Definitivamente fue un acaparador.

Tal vez podría vender todas esas cosas y conseguir algo de dinero quepensó Lars.

Connie vio algunas cosas que podría haber querido.Me pregunto si él tiene algún libro ...pero dejó de preguntarme cuándo recordó lo que dijo Amethyst acerca de limpiarlo.

"Algo de eso podría hacer que algunos morps me gustan mucho" Lapis le dijo a Peridot que ambos sonreían.Casi todos no tenían idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

**Caminó más profundo saliendo de un colchón."¿Eh? ¡Ahí está!"Steven recogió una bolsa de golf y se cayó."¡Whoa! ¡Ugh!"**

"Espera, ¿pensaste que el cañón de luz era una bolsa de golf?"Perla preguntó un poco ofendida.Steven solo se rió de acuerdo con Pearl en su ignorancia.

**"¿Juegas golf?"**

**"Ah, me gusta pensar que soy alguien que jugaría golf, eventualmente".Greg se arrastraba por el camino.**

**"¡Hmm si!"Steven sacó algunas cosas de un tambor."Un tambor."**

Pearl frunció el ceño.

"No sabía lo que parecía" se defendió Steven.

**Steven se fue y luego lo golpeó.Saltó sobre algunas cosas y luego tiró algunas cosas alrededor."."Jadeó."¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es esto?"Levanta el cañón de la camiseta y lo dispara.La camisa se despliega en el aire y Steven la atrapa."¿Comprar cañones camiseta?"es lo que dijo la camisa.**

"Wow, lo tienes todo" le dijo Connie a Greg sorprendido.

**Steven mira una caja."¡Oye, hay un montón de copias de tu viejo CD!"**

**"Huh. Oh, hombre. No podía regalar esas cosas".Greg estaba de vuelta afuera."Sabes, antes de hacer el lavado de autos, cuando era una banda de un solo hombre, viajé por todo el país".La voz de Greg hizo eco y Steven deslizó un CD en su bolsillo.**

"Excepto que tuviste a Marty", recordó Steven.

"Era sobre todo yo"

"Lo sé, papá".

**"Cuando vine a tocar un concierto aquí en Beach City, nadie se presentó excepto-"**

**"¡Un cocodrilo!"**

**"No, fue tu madre".**

**"¡Lo sé!"Steven se echó a reír.**

Sadie sonrió.Fue realmente afortunado que los padres de Stevens se conocieran de la misma manera que ellos.

**"Y siempre estábamos juntos después de eso".Steven estaba gateando más profundo en el cobertizo."Hasta que ella abandonó su forma física para traerte al mundo".**

Es una forma tan rara de decirlo.¿Por qué no pueden simplemente decir que murió durante el parto?Lars contempló.

Lapis y Peridot se preguntaban cómo una gema puede reproducirse con un humano.

**Un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose sonó."No sé lo que una dama mágica como ella ha visto en una simple y vieja droga como yo".Steven movió su pierna para revelar una foto de Greg y Rose.**

Tú y yo, ambos,Pearl, no estábamos dispuestos a decir eso en voz alta.

Los humanos en la habitación miraron la imagen con asombro.

**Steven se quedó sin aliento."Uh, papá? Rompí una foto".**

**"Está bien, amigo. Si cada chuleta de cerdo fuera perfecta, no tendríamos perritos calientes".El cañón de luz brilló.**

"Todo el camino en la parte de atrás" dijo Connie.

"Sí" dijo Steven a su lado.

**"¿Eh? ¡El cañón de luz!"**

**"Oh, chico. Esa cosa me está dando los willies".Greg dijo mirando al ojo rojo que se acerca.**

**"Papá, lo encontré!"**

**"¿De Verdad?"**

"Está bien, pero ni siquiera sabías que lo tenías", señaló Amethyst encogiéndose de hombros.

"Rose debe de haberlo escondido allí", concluyó Greg.

**Steven ató el cañón con los cables de extensión."¡Toma la camioneta!"Greg encendió la furgoneta después de atar algunos cables a ella.Presionó el gas y quemó goma antes de sacar todo del cobertizo.Todo se cayó.**

Greg se rió entre dientes.

"Oh Dios mío" Perla odiaba la vista.

**"¡Esto podría salvar la ciudad! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a la playa!"**

**"¿Cómo? Es demasiado grande para la camioneta".Un carro se detuvo junto a ellos."Fácil, hazlo". Los dos levantaron el cañón luchando y lo dejaron caer en el carro.El fondo del carro se rompió.**

"¡Cuidado! Con eso ..." Pearl dejó de hablar, muchos ojos estaban sobre ella.

**Ellos decidieron mentalmente que funcionaría.Atravesaron la ciudad cuando Van lo sacó y rasguñó la carretera.**

"Ustedes deberían habernos conseguido, el pavimento podría haberlo dañado".

"Todo salió bien, perla", le recordó Steven.

**"¿Va a estar bien?"Preguntó Steven.**

**"Mmhm"Greg se encogió de hombros."Si todas las chuletas de cerdo fueran perfectas"**

**"¡No tendríamos perros calientes!"Steven terminó.**

¿Y eso que significa?Lapis no entendió el dicho.

**"Esa cosa se está poniendo enorme". El ojo rojo brillaba."Me esta poniendo paranoico."**

"Woah ... Hace que el cielo tenga un color bonito" dijo Connie.

"Sí, lo hace" dijo Steven al verlo.

**"¿No puede la camioneta ir más rápido?"**

**"¡Esto es más rápido!"Greg pisó el pedal y subió el velocímetro.**

**"No te preocupes. Vamos. Pongamos tu CD".Steven levantó el caso.**

"Oh no" Greg se preocupó.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? Uh, vamos, lo has oído".Greg se puso rojo.

**"Tú vienes."Steven puso el disco en el reproductor.Let Me Drive My Van (en tu corazón) comenzó a jugar.**

**Steven bailaba junto a la canción."¡Déjame llevar mi camioneta a tu corazón!"**

Unos pocos sonrieron al ver a Greg feliz de que a Steven le gustara su canción.

"Buena música", complementó Peridot.

**Greg pasó por delante de la gran dona mientras Sadie, Lars y el Sr. Smiley miraban el ojo rojo.La canción estaba sonando en el fondo.**

El grupo pensó que era genial cómo se iba a tocar la canción durante este, fue un buen efecto.

"Quisiera que estuviera allí, como ciudadano", dijo Connie.

**La camioneta giró hacia la playa y se acercó a Garnet y Pearl.Los dos notaron que la camioneta luego miró a Amethyst siendo arrastrada hacia la orilla.**

Se ve golpeada hasta queLars lo notó.

**"Tírame otra vez. ¡Creo que lo estoy rompiendo!"**

"Confía en mí, no lo estabas" insistió Peridot.

**Miró hacia la furgoneta."¿Es eso?"**

**"¡Hola chicos!"Steven gritó mientras saltaban de la furgoneta.**

**"Realmente lo tenía".Perla se quedó sin aliento.**

**"¡Estamos salvados!"Gritó la amatista.Todo comenzó a retumbar cuando las piezas de la casa comenzaron a ser absorbidas junto con un poste de teléfono.**

"¡Está chupando todo!"Connie vio.

"Es tan grande que tiene su propia gravedad. Como si la luna se acercara, las olas se harían más grandes y la sociedad, junto con todo, se derrumbaría".Perla les informó a todos.

"Lo conseguimos" le dijo Garnet.

**"¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! ¡Fácil!"Fryman gritó cuando la señal cayó al suelo.**

**"Tenemos que usarlo ahora".Garnet insistió.La canción terminó.**

**"¡No sé cómo funciona! ¡Era de Rose!"Perla gritó tocando el cañón.**

**"Papá, ¿cómo lo usamos?"**

**"Mm"Greg se encogió de hombros.**

¿No saben cómo usarlo?Sadie se imaginó que Rose le diría al menos a uno de ellos, pero obviamente lo descubrieron porque explotó.

**Pearl dio vuelta a Steven."Steven, esto es serio." ¡La Gema! "Se dio cuenta." ¡Tienes la gema de Rose! "Steven levantó su camisa.**

**"¡Eso es!"Amatista agarró a Steven y lo frotó contra el cañón."¡Ugh! ¡Vamos!"**

Lars se rió y Sadie le indicó que se detuviera.

**"Para."Dijo Granate.**

**"No sirve de nada."Perla les dijo.**

**"¡Bien! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Tírame otra vez!"La amatista saltó a los brazos de granates.**

**"¡Eso no va a funcionar!"Perla gritó.**

**"Whoa!"La furgoneta y el cañón comenzaron a ser absorbidos.**

**"Tengo esto."Greg desenganchó la furgoneta del cañón y comenzó a jalar. "¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No, tal vez no!"**

**"Por qué-" Pearl comenzó.**

**"Por favor, trabaja. Desbloquea. Activa. Ve. ¿Por favor?"Steven lo golpeó."¡Todos cuentan contigo! ¡No puedes ser inútil! ¡Sé que puedes ayudar!"**

"No creo que trabajar con un objeto inanimado vaya a funcionar", dijo Lars con sinceridad.

**"No funcionó" respondió Steven.**

**"¡Está bien, Steven! ¡Descubriremos algo más, algo aún mejor!"Greg lo tranquilizó.**

**"¡De acuerdo! Si cada chuleta de cerdo fuera perfecta, no tendríamos perros calientes".El cañón comenzó a brillar.Garnet se aferraba a Amatista para que no saliera volando.El cañón se abrió y Steven se cayó.**

Unos pocos notaron cómo el cañón se parecía a una rosa cuando se abrió.

"Espera, ¿no brilló cuando dijiste eso la primera vez?"Preguntó Connie.

"Sí, supongo que mamá establece la frase como se dispara".

"Tiene sentido porque Greg siempre lo decía, ella entendió", agregó Amethyst.Sadie pensó que era lindo.

**"¡Esta funcionando!"Perla dijo.El cañón se desencajó.El trío jadeó.Steven corrió y levantó el extremo del cañón para apuntar.Estaba luchando al principio y luego las gemas lo ayudaron."Steven".**

**"¡Eso es todo!"Dijo la amatista**

**"¡Prepárense!"Gritó Granate.**

Algunos de los observadores se inclinaron ansiosos por ver qué iba a suceder cuando el cañón emitiera un zumbido.

**Un láser rosa disparado desde el cañón, el láser se formó en Rose y golpeó al ojo.Crujió y los cuatro vieron cómo explotaba sobre la ciudad.**

El grupo se quedó asombrado, sintiendo lo que las gemas y Steven se sentían en la pantalla.

**Los trozos empezaron a caer del cielo.Los trozos cayeron al suelo y sobre la ciudad cuando unas pocas personas huyeron aplastadas y se disparó la alarma de un automóvil.La iluminación volvió a la normalidad.**

"Espero que nadie salga lastimado" dijo Greg.

**"Steven, acabas de salvar la mayor parte de Beach City!"Amatista gritó alegremente.**

**"¡Lo siento por eso!"Steven gritó.**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**"¿Como hiciste que funcionara?"Perla se preguntó.**

**"Acabo de decir eso que papá siempre dice".Steven le dijo a ella.**

**"¿Eso de los chicharrones?"**

**"Perros calientes".Granate puso su mano en el hombro de Perlas.**

**"Rosa."Greg se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos.**

Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que Greg extrañaba a Rose, nunca lo vieron molesto por su compañero.

**El océano llegó hasta sus cinturas.Todos se echaron a reír cuando Greg vio que su furgoneta era arrastrada."Mi camioneta!"**

**"Está bien, papá. Si todas las chuletas de cerdo fueran perfectas"**

**"¡Vivo allí!"Greg corrió hacia allí.**

"Lo sabía" se dijo Lars.

**"¡Espera!"Steven y Greg corrieron tras la furgoneta.**

**"¡Ah, caray! ¡Whoa! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!"La pantalla se volvió negra y apareció el menú. d**

"Todos esos recursos se desperdiciaron" Peridot fue el primero en hablar.

"Si esos recursos no lo hicieran, entonces nadie estaría aquí", le dijo Pearl.

"Creo que este episodio me gusta más que el anterior, el final decidió que" dijo Lars.

"Si estoy de acuerdo" dijo Sadie.Algunos otros asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"¿Todos listos?"Garnet preguntó antes de pulsar play.

PSA de que no voy a incluir algunos episodios, definitivamente omitiendo "Diga tío" e identificando sobre "El Universo de Garnet" todavía.También deja de lado las cosas que rompen la cuarta pared, como en "Conoce tu fusión" y en "El sueño de Steven".


	3. Capitulo 3 Mochila de Hamburguesa

**Steven estaba sentado en una roca cerca del buzón."Oye, señor Postman, tráeme una publicación, tráeme la publicación que más amo".Steven cantó.****Jamie salió de la esquina.****"¿Eh? ¡Mi canción se hizo realidad!"Steven saltó de la roca."¿Tienes un paquete para mí hoy?"**

Steven pensó en lo que podía estar esperando.

**"Espera. Déjame ver lo que tengo aquí. ¿Pidiste una barra de pan con un sello en ella?"Jamie preguntó metiendo la mano en su bolso.**

"¿Una barra de pan?"Connie pensó en voz alta.Muchos pensaron que era extraño.

**"No."****"¿Ordenó una citación judicial para RJ Finkle?"**

"¿Qué es un jurado convoca?"Steven preguntó a la habitación.

"Es cuando tienes que asistir a un lugar para ser elegido como miembro del jurado en la corte".Greg le dijo que era el humano adulto en la habitación.

"¿Por qué te está preguntando a pesar de que dice que es para ...? Quienquiera que fuera", preguntó Peridot.

"No conocía muy bien a Jamie en aquel entonces"

**"Ese no soy yo, soy Steven".****"Oh, cierto, correcto, correcto Steven. Aquí está el Universo Steven".Sacó un paquete.****"¡Ja! ¡Esto me ayudará a salvar el mundo!"Steven exclamó.**

"Oh, es mi mochila de hamburguesa con queso!"Steven recordó.

"Hamburguesa con queso ... mochila"Por supuesto, Steven obtendría algo así.Pensó Lars.

**"¿En serio? Dice que es de la compañía de suministros Wacky Sacks".****"Granate, Amatista y Perla piensan que no debería ir a aventuras mágicas porque no sé cómo usar mis poderes de gemas".****"Eso parece razonable".**

"Sí, eso era imprescindible", dijo Pearl.Greg estuvo de acuerdo.

**"Pero hay otras maneras en que puedo ayudar".****"¿Con un saco loco?"Jamie parecía confundida.****"¡Exactamente!"****"¿Sabes cómo puedes salvar mi mundo? Firma aquí, por favor".****"Ah!"Steven firmó su nombre y sacó algunas estrellas.****"Barb me grita si no consigo firmas".**

Sadie se rió "Ella probablemente lo hace"

**"Eso es horrible."Una luz brillante venía del interior de la casa."¡Granate, amatista y perla están de vuelta!"Steven gritó tomando su paquete.**

Esa es la luz de la cosa warp ¿verdad?Pensó Lars.

**"¡E-espera! ¡Steven! ¿Qué es un saco loco?"Preguntó Jamie mientras Steven subía las escaleras hacia la casa.****"Eh?"****"Hola, Steven".Granate saludaba con plumas en el pelo.**

Muchas personas en la sala se preguntaban de qué se trataba.

**"Amatista, no necesitamos eso. No encajará en la nevera".Perla le dijo a la amatista.****"¿Qué? Tengo esto".La amatista sacó cosas del refrigerador y las dejó caer, derramando todo.**

Los humanos observaban preguntándose en qué mundo estaba bien.

**"¡Hup! ¡Mira que te queda!"Cerró la puerta de golpe y sonó como si el huevo se hubiera roto."¡Ja! ¡Oh, hombre, podríamos hacer una gran tortilla o un quiche o grandes soleados!"**

"Creo que se rompió", dijo Lapis vagamente.

"Sí, no pudimos sacar nada de eso" Amatista suspiró.

**"Luchamos contra un pájaro gigante".Pearl le dijo a Steven.**

Eso tenía sentido.

**Solo estamos aquí por un segundo.Tenemos que volver a salir ".****"¿Qué? Por qué?"****"Tenemos que colocar esta estatua de la diosa de la Luna en la parte superior de la aguja lunar del mar antes de la medianoche.**

"Oh no ..." Steven recordó lo inútil que fue ir todo ese camino y olvidando la estatua.

"No fue tu culpa, Steven" Garnet trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Fue mi culpa" susurró Steven pero Connie lo escuchó.

Otros se preguntaban de qué se trataba.

**Sin ella, todo el lugar se derrumbará!Oh, Steven, deberías haber visto la aguja en su apogeo. "Pearl mostró un holograma de la aguja con su gema." Era un oasis para las gemas en la Tierra ".**

"Escuché que el Lunar Sea Spire es realmente hermoso" dijo Peridot.

"Sí, fue" Pearl estuvo de acuerdo.A partir de Perlas, todos los que no sabían se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba allí.Steven se sintió un poco culpable.

**"Está abandonado ahora".El holograma desapareció.Pero todavía podemos salvarlo con esta estatua. "Ella lo sostuvo en alto.**

Oh, tal vez simplemente está abandonado, no se ha ido.Probablemente lo restauraron con lo que sea que sea.Pensó Sadie.

**"¡Qué perfecto!"Steven exclamó.****"¿Qué? Por qué?"Perla se preguntó.****Steven puso su paquete en el suelo."¡Porque puedo ayudarte a llevarlo para ti en esto!"Steven abrió la caja y sacó la bolsa haciendo ruidos."¡Whoosh! ¡Whhhhhmmm! ¡Whhhhhsssw! ¡Pwing-pwing-pwing-pwing-pwing!"**

Amatista se echó a reír y Perla sonrió.

**"¿Una hamburguesa?"Vio la perla****"¡Es una mochila novedosa con forma de hamburguesa con queso! Aw, la eché a perder".Steven balanceó la mochila sobre su hombro.Las gemas intercambiaron miradas."Solo iba a usarlo un día, y ustedes dirían," Dang, Steven, ¡eso es genial!Pero esto es obviamente un negocio de gemas importante ", continuó.**

"Eh?"Lapis estaba tan confundido.

Peridot se echó a reír."Eres patética" bromeó ella.

Este fue el molesto Steven.Lars se dio cuenta.

**"Sí, así que deberías dejarnos cuidar de eso".Perla le dijo.****"¿Qué? ¡Soy una gema!"Steven se subió la camisa y señaló su gema mirándola.****"Pero todavía tienes mucho que aprender".Perla dijo.****"Así que que venga".Insistió la amatista."Será educativo".Ella sonrió y se sacudió las manos.****"Hmm. Está bien. Puedes llevarlo en tu hamburguesa".Perla le entregó la estatua a Steven.****Steven se quitó la bolsa y la abrió."¡Mm! ¡Mira esto, todo es un bolsillo! ¡Incluso el queso es un bolsillo!"**

"Eso es en realidad una bolsa muy buena".Sadie tenía que admitirlo.

**"Puedo meter muchas más cosas aquí. Dame un minuto. Voy a empacar suministros adicionales".se fue corriendo****Steven agarró panecillos, un suéter, una cometa y una balsa mientras se escuchaba música divertida.**

"Cuando dijiste suministros adicionales, pensé que querías decir agua o algo, ¡no una cometa!"Señaló Lars.

"Algunas de esas cosas en realidad fueron útiles" Amethyst lo respaldó.

**Lo metió todo, recogió la bolsa pero pisó al señor Queasy.Steven lo levantó y comenzó a reírse.****"Niño, no me sacudes!"****"Sr. Queasy!"****Steven continuó riendo."Ohh, tengo una condición médica".**

"¿Todavía tienes eso?"Peridot preguntó.Quería ver qué era lo que lo hacía hablar.

"No, explotó ..." dijo Steven.

"Cómo-"

**"Definitivamente vas a ser útil".Steven cambió un botiquín de primeros auxilios y puso la muñeca en su lugar.**

"Qué"

"Menos mal que realmente no lo necesitamos" Steven se dio cuenta de su error.

**"Steven, vamos!"Perla llamó desde la almohadilla de urdimbre.****"Uh, ya voy!"Steven corrió escaleras abajo y se dirigió hacia la plataforma de urdimbre.****"Whoa, Steven, ¿trajiste toda tu habitación?"Preguntó Perla.****"Atrás que thang up".La amatista bromeó.****"Vamos a deformarnos".Dijo Granate.Steven salió de la corriente.****"¡Chúpalo, Steven!"Gritó la amatista.Steven aspiró y fue capaz de pasar.****"¿Recuerdas cómo hacer esto?"Pearl le preguntó a Steven cuando comenzó a flotar.**

"¡Ja! Justo como la primera vez que uso el disco warp", vio Connie.

"Oh si"

**"¡Oh! Whoo-hoo-hoo!"Steven soltó una risita mientras las gemas flotaban con gracia.La cabeza de Stevens se cayó del arroyo.****"Mantén la cabeza dentro. ¡Vamos!"Pearl se agitó y jaló a Steven de nuevo.**

Lars lo encontró gracioso.

**Se desviaron hacia la aguja del mar, Steven todavía riendo cayó sobre su espalda.****"Oof. ¡Whoa! ¡La aguja del mar!"Steven dijo asombrado.Las gemas estaban consternadas por el estado en que se encontraba la aguja. Una enorme pieza de la torre se derrumbó y cayó al océano.**

"Yikes" dijo Greg.

**"Ohh. No fue así hace cien años".Perla tembló.**

¿Cuántos años tienen?Pensó Lars.Sadie también tomó esto en consideración.

**Garnet estaba detrás de ella."Estoy sintiendo inestabilidad estructural".****"Oh, sí, eso nunca es bueno".Steven sacudió la cabeza mientras el suelo debajo de él se derrumbaba a su alrededor.**

Greg se preocupó.

**"¡Gah! ¡Steven!"Perla gritó y corrió hacia él.****Steven todavía no sabía qué estaba pasando."¿Qué?"Pearl lo levantó justo antes de que la roca cayera al océano.**

"No lo vi venir", recordó Steven.

**Pearl se aferró a Steven."Está bien, espera. ¡Vamos a llevar a Steven de vuelta!"****"Mi dolor de estómago!"El sonido del Sr. Queasy vino de la mochila de Steven.****"Oh, !"Saltó de Pearl y sacó la muñeca de su bolso.****"Niño, me estás matando".**

Muchos vieron que Steven no estaba tomando en serio la misión.Steven deseó no ser tan infantil, pero era un niño.

**"¡Steven! ¡Este lugar es tu herencia! Quiero que te quedes y ayudes, pero realmente tienes que tomar esto en serio. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Steven?"Le pregunto perla****"¡Lo conseguiste tio!"Steven le guiñó un ojo levantando un pulgar con la lengua fuera.**

Facepalms y algunos tratando de contener la risa.

**"Sí."Pearl no sabía qué decir.****"Suficiente. Tenemos que movernos".Granate dijo.Los cuatro corrieron cuesta arriba hacia la zanja que los separa y la aguja.**

"¿Hay cascadas alrededor?"Preguntó Connie.

"No, ese es el océano", le dijo Pearl.

Connie no pudo recibir otra pregunta antes de que la televisión comenzara de nuevo.Esto hizo algunos confundidos.

**Se detuvieron cuando Garnet les indicó que lo hicieran.****"¿Qué es el atraco? Podemos solucionar esto fácilmente".Amatista cuestionada.****"No. La magia que sostiene el remolino crea un vórtice que nos empujará hacia abajo".Garnet le dijo.El agua corría alrededor de la aguja.Granate lanzó una piedra, se detuvo en el aire y fue succionada.**

"Woah" Lars vio.Los otros humanos estaban desconcertados también.

"Gema mágica típica" dijo Peridot.

**"¿Así que no podemos saltar?"Preguntó Perla.****"¡Oh espera!"Steven sacó un suéter de su bolso.****"¿Para qué son esos?"La amatista le preguntó.****Steven ató dos suéteres juntos."Eran para mantener el calor, pero échale un vistazo".Steven tiró los suéteres y lanzó un agujero en la aguja.Respiró y se preparaba para saltar.**

"¡No saltes!"Greg exclamó.

"Está bien, papá" le tranquilizó Steven.

"Sí, Steven lo tenía" Amatista incluida.

**"Whoa!""Steven!""¡Espere!"Cada una de las gemas dijo al mismo tiempo.Steven corrió a saltar y le siguieron las gemas.****"Whoa!"Steven comenzó a dejarse atrapar.****"¡Está siendo absorbido!"Amatista gritó mientras Steven luchaba por aferrarse.**

"Imagina que lo dejó ir, jaja", dijo Peridot un poco incómodo.Eso le valió una mirada de Pearl.

"Eso no es gracioso" le dijo Lapis.

**"Steven!"Los tres gritaron.****"¡Cheesebur-rrr-ger!"Steven corrió por la pared y aterrizó en el edificio.Steven levantó los brazos para mantener el equilibrio y contuvo el aliento sonriendo preocupado.**

Unos pocos se rieron.

"Eso fue inteligente" felicitó Connie.Steven sonrió.

**Steven, ¡listo! "Llamó Amethyst." ¡Vamos, chicos! "Ella convocó a su látigo y se agarró a la aguja. Agarró a Garnet y Pearl y se giró hacia el otro lado. ¡Hyup! ¡Estilo Steven!"Ella cantó.****"¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!"Perla chilló.****"Lo siento."Dijo StevenGranate se frotó el cabello y Amethyst se topó con él.**

Las gemas sonrieron.

**"Pero fue bastante genial".Pearl tuvo que admitirlo.Entraron en una habitación.****"Oh, no, no, no. Esto es aún peor que el exterior".Subieron las escaleras mientras Pearl avanzaba por el chapitel del mar."¡Ugh! Eso es oh! Oh, esto no solía ser tan oh, y el daño del agua, esta columna oh, y esto tenía una cabeza".**

Estaba claro para los humanos y otras gemas que ella se preocupaba mucho por la aguja.

**Ella se detuvo en una estatua."Oh, Steven, una vez que la estatua esté en su lugar, restaurará todo esto a su antigua gloria".Algunos camarones de cristal se arrastraron hacia la parte frontal de la estatua.**

"¿Que es eso?"Se preguntó Connie.

**Perla se asustó cortando la estatua por la mitad.****"¿Qué fue ese goober?"Preguntó Steven.****"Camarones De Cristal".Perla le contó la pieza de la estatua cayendo al océano.**

"Oh" su pregunta fue respondida.

"¿No son los camarones de cristal muy pequeños y ... rojos?"Dijo Sadie.

"Soncamarones decristal, el tipo de gema está hecha de cristales reales", dijo Peridot.

"Sí, y los cristales en su espalda son muy afilados", agregó Perla.

**"Chicos, tenemos un problema".Amatista gritó desde lo alto de las escaleras.Pearl y Steven corrieron hacia ellos.****Perla se quedó sin aliento."¡Es una infestación!"La habitación estaba cubierta de camarones."Y tenemos que pasar por allí para llegar a la cima".**

"Se ven como babosas" pensó Lars en voz alta.

"En el libro de Buddy, él los llamaba babosas brillantes", recordó Steven.

"Amigo ... Buddwick, esa biblioteca?"Pregunto Greg

"Sí, fue nombrado después de él" dijo Connie.

**"¿No puedes simplemente aplastarlos?"Steven se inclinó hacia uno.****"¡No toques que sus fragmentos son mortales!"Gritó Pearl tirando de Steven hacia atrás."Necesitamos abrir un camino. Amatista", Pearl mostró a un holo amatista moviéndose hacia la esquina, girándola.**

"Sabes que estabas perdiendo el aliento aquí" Amatista se rió entre dientes.

**"Si vas a un lado y los molestas con un ataque giratorio y, Garnet," Pearl usó su gema para proyectar un holo Garnet que iba al techo."Si te mueves hacia el techo y golpeas este punto exacto, entonces puedo avanzar con mi ..." Pearl tenía un holo de sí misma.**

¿Por qué hace todo tan complicado?Lars se dio cuenta.

**"Sándwich de bagel!"Steven gritó tirando un panecillo a un lado.Y luego al otro lado para despejar un camino.Los camarones de cristal se apartaron de su camino.**

"Buena idea" dijo Lapis.

**"Brillante."Granate felicitó.****"Oh, hey. ¿Qué sabes?"La amatista vio.****"Uh, uh".Perla se deshizo de su versión holo."¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?"****"Bueno, si yo fuera un camarón, eso es lo que haría".Steven le dijo a ella.****"Eres un camarón".La amatista bromeó.**

Eso hizo sonreír a Steven.

**"Sólo quiero que todos sepan que mi plan también habría funcionado".Perla les dijo a todos mientras subían más escaleras.**

"Uh-huh" dijo Peridot.

**"¡Cuidado!"Granate detuvo a todos.El agua estalló a través de las paredes y creó una corriente rugiente en su camino.****"Whoa!"****"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"Se preguntaba la amatista.Las gemas miraron a Steven.****"¿Por qué a mi?"****"¿Qué tienes?"Preguntó Granate.****"¡Mochila de hamburguesa con queso! Mochila de hamburguesa con queso! Perla, vamos".La amatista cantaba.Steven rebuscó en su bolso.****"Ohh, está bien".Ella decidió."¡Mochila de hamburguesa con queso! ¡Mochila de hamburguesa con queso!"Los dos gritaron.**

Eso hizo que algunos espectadores quisieran cantar con ellos.

**Steven sacó una balsa amarilla."¡Una balsa!"Tiró de la cuerda y salió.**

"Ha, por supuesto" dijo Peridot.

**"Whoa!""Ah!"Granate y amatista dijeron en asombro.****"Steven, eso es tan sensato".Perla agregó.****"Whoa!"Steven a través de la balsa en el agua.Lo vieron bajar por la cascada.Steven, Amethyst, y Pearl jadearon.**

Lars se echó a reír.

"Heh, fue un buen intento" dijo Sadie.

**Detrás de ellos, Garnet derribó un pilar como un puente.**

Se tuvo en cuenta la fuerza de los granates.

**"Buena idea, de todos modos, Steven."Granate le dijo que se cruzara.****"Sí, no todos pueden ser ganadores".Amatista dijo mientras saltaban del pilar.Subieron aún más escaleras hasta la cima de la aguja.**

"Woah, está en el medio del océano, eso es lo que quisiste decir", dijo Connie.

"La magia que sale de la aguja hace que el agua se arrastre alrededor de ella, creando una especie de remolino".Granate le dijo a la habitación.

Fue hermoso.

La mayoría pensó que era genial que hubiera una torre sentada en un agujero en el océano.

**"Esto es todo, el pedestal de la diosa de la Luna. ¡Y la Luna está casi en lo alto!"Perla miró a la luna.¡No es demasiado tarde para salvar este pedazo de historia! "Pearl estaba emocionada.**

Steven ha estado temiendo esta parte, no estaba emocionado de verlo arruinar.Excepto que esta vez podría ser peor, ya que él tiene una opinión diferente sobre todo.

**"Steven, la estatua".Granate ordenó.****Steven se quitó la bolsa y la revisó.**

Algunos de los espectadores sabían que algo no tan bueno iba a suceder debido a cómo sonaba la o en las películas.

**Se preocupó cuando no pudo encontrarlo. "Uh, II, uh Uh, uh, yo".Impotente, tiró cada bolsillo mientras las gemas esperaban.**

Lo olvidóLars lo sabía.

**"¿Cuál es la soporte?"Preguntó la amatista.****"No lo tengo".Steven confesó.Las gemas se quedaron boquiabiertas.**

Muchos de ellos fruncieron el ceño.Steven se sintió impotente.

**"¡¿Qué?!"****"Debo haberlo dejado en la cama!"Steven dijo a la defensiva.Ellos miraron a la luna.**

Greg sabía que Steven se sentiría mal por esto incluso ahora."Está bien, todos cometemos errores, ¿verdad?"

"Sí ..." Steven respondió inseguramente.

"Probablemente no lo habría hecho mejor", le dijo Connie.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo habrías hecho."

"Shhh. Quiero ver cómo Steven saca esto".Peridot insistió.Steven siempre parece arruinar las cosas, o mostrarse inútil, pero hace algo para demostrar que eso está mal al final.Increíble.

**"¡No hay tiempo!"Perla se llevó la mano a la boca.****"¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea!"Steven gritó y sacó la muñeca de Mr. Queasy.****"¡Ugh!"**

"Eh?"Peridot no vio que funcionara.Algunos fruncieron el ceño en confusión.Por supuesto, fue un acto desesperado arreglar la situación.

**"Ah"Pearl no lo sabía.****"¿Podría eso funcionar?"Se preguntaba la amatista.****"Mm-mnh-mnh".Granate tampoco lo sabía.**

Lars sabía que no iba a funcionar, necesitaban la estatua de esa mujer.

**Steven colocó la muñeca en el pedestal."¡Ugh! ¡Niño, no me sacudes!"Una viga conectaba la muñeca en la enzó a levantarse lentamente y comenzó a temblar.**

La audiencia observó, y algunos esperaban que funcionara, pero sabían que en el fondo no lo estaban.

**"¡Qu-ooooo-oa!"Se destruyó.Todo el lugar comenzó a bajar.El agua se derrumbó sobre la aguja."Whoa!"**

"Eso parece un poco cuando el océano volvió a llover cuando desapareció".Greg dijo.

"Tipo de" dijo Steven.

Los espectadores que estuvieron allí durante ese evento se emocionaron un poco al ver eso de nuevo o desde una perspectiva diferente.Lapis no era realmente.

**"¡Todos, mantenganse firmes! ¡Whoa!"Todos empezaron a temblar cuando todo fue absorbido por el océano.****"¡Ohh! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"**

Parecía una situación de miedo en la que estar, al ser absorbido por el océano de esa manera.

**Steven se levantó jadeando por aire.Los otros se levantaron también."Todo esto es mi culpa. ¡Lo rompí!"El confesó.****"No, Steven, la aguja se estaba desmoronando cuando llegamos aquí. Manejaste todo bien bajo presión. Lo hiciste muy bien".Perla lo consoló.**

¿Pero no estaba simplemente divagando lo mucho que quería arreglar la cosa?Pensó Lars.

**"Sí, 2 de cada 4 de tus ideas funcionaron en un 50 por ciento".La amatista agregó.**

Eso sigue fallando ...Connie no quería decir eso en voz alta.

**"Sí, supongo que tienes razón" se dio cuenta."No todos pueden ser ganadores".La balsa salió del agua."Whoo!"Steven exclamó.Todos se subieron.**

**"¡Mochila de hamburguesa con queso! ¡Mochila de hamburguesa con queso!"La amatista y la perla cantaban.****"Es una casa de remo de tres horas".Granate interrumpido.Ellos dejaron de cantar.**

"Mató el ánimo" dijo Amatista.

**"Alguien quiere un panecillo mojado?"Steven tomó uno de su bolso.El episodio terminó.**

"Lo siento ... otra vez" dijo Steven.

"¿Por qué sigues molesto por esto? Fue hace dos años" Amethyst odia que Steven se culpe a sí mismo.Él lo hace mucho.

"Estoy seguro de que no habrías cometido ese error ahora", le dijo Garnet.

"Extraño al Sea Spire pero, ¿para qué lo usaríamos?"Perla agregó.

"Sí, sería inútil sin que las gemas del mundo natal lo ejecuten" intervino Peridot.

"Si aún estuviera en pie, podría haberlo destruido cuando tomé el océano", agregó Lapis.Lars y Sadie no se dieron cuenta de que era ella hasta ahora.

Todos se apresuran a hacerlo sentir mejor cuando se disculpa por algo que fue completamente su culpa.Lars sintió una punzada de celos al tener problemas para pensar en quién haría eso por él.

"Supongo que ustedes tienen razón" Steven sonrió.Otros sonrieron también.

"Continuemos" dijo Garnet golpeando el control remoto.

**Tengo el siguiente capítulo, Desayuno completo, completado desde que puse esta historia en Wattpad primero (está funcionando mucho mejor aquí que allí) y he estado tratando de espaciar los capítulos.Después me llevará un poco más de tiempo actualizarlo.Estén atentos, voy a actualizar después de una semana.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Desayuno Juntos

**Steven abrió la ventana y miró hacia el amanecer.****"Todo el mundo está fuera. Supongo que me estoy haciendo el desayuno".**

"Oh no, esto es ese" desayuno juntos "que hiciste?"Amatista miró a Steven

"Sí, ni siquiera pudimos comerlo", dijo Steven sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los demás se pusieron curiosos.

**Steven se arrodilló en el mostrador que estaba muy desordenado.**

"Espero que hayas limpiado eso" dijo Connie por el amor de Pearls.

"Yo si."

**Puso gofres, jarabe y palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa.Las metió en la tostadora y las agarró cuando saltaron.Steven los puso en un plato y sirvió jarabe.****"¡Perla! ¡Granate! ¡Amatista! ¿Hay alguien en casa?"Golpeó la puerta del templo.****Puso palomitas en el microondas y las tiró sobre los waffles.**

"Lo arruinaste" dijo Lars sin rodeos.

"¿Palomitas de maíz en waffles? Tengo que intentarlo", dijo Greg.

**Steven se sentó junto a la almohadilla de urdimbre."¡Uno, dos, tres en la deformación!"Se cayó y gimió."Supongo que todavía están fuera salvando al mundo".**

Greg se rió entre dientes."Conozco ese sentimiento amigo".

Steven no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Tener que esperar a que las gemas regresen.

**Steven tomó la crema batida y la puso sobre los waffles.****"Mírate. Estás fuera de control".Steven abrió la puerta de la pantalla."¡Perla! ¡Granate!"Luego lo cerró.Steven luchó por encontrar un lugar para la fresa.****"¡Está hecho!"Steven suspiró lanzándose sobre el mostrador."Esa cosa es demasiado buena para que yo la coma sola. Es un desayuno juntos".**

Lo que dijo Amatista antes tenía más sentido.

**La almohadilla de urdimbre se activó y Steven se cayó del mostrador.Granate sostenía un pergamino."¡Ah, Garnet! Perfecto. Compruébalo. No es exactamente saludable, pero está en una pila, así que supongo que puedes decir que es un desayuno equilibrado".**

Steven y algunos otros se rieron.

**Steven sonrió y Garnet se quedó allí.Steven estaba haciendo una cara rara.**

Eso hizo reír un poco más.

**"Ya sabes, como, nos preparé todo el desayuno. Pensé que podríamos comer juntos, como los mejores amigos".**

**"No puedo quedarme. Hay un negocio que atender dentro del templo".Granate activó la puerta del templo con sus gemas.La puerta se abrió en tercios.**

"Ah" la cara de Steven palmeó.Unos pocos lo miraron."¡Era tan obvio que eres una fusión, dos gemas! ¡Y están brillando en rojo y azul!"

Granate sonrió.Lars y Sadie estaban confundidos.

"¡Ja! Sabía bien cuando vi a Granate" dijo Peridot.

"Eso es porque él no sabía mucho sobre gemas en ese momento" le dijo Lapis.

**"Aw, ¿negocios? ¿Como qué?"Steven puso el plato en el mostrador.****"Tengo que quemar esto".Granate reveló el pergamino que tenía dibujos en él.Música espeluznante y susurros empezaron a tocar.**

"¿Que es eso?"Lars se preguntó en voz alta.Steven quería responder pero él tampoco lo sabía.

**"¡Guay!"Steven tomó una foto de eso en su teléfono.****Garnet tomó su teléfono "Tengo que quemar esto también".Ella entró en el templo.**

Supongo que es unpensamientosecreto deLars.

"Sin embargo, el rollo está en el disco, ¿tendrás que grabarlo?"Connie estaba siendo seria.

"Probablemente. Lo más probable es que nos deshagamos de los discos después de todos modos".Granate le dijo a la habitación.Todos acordaron en silencio.

**"¡No! ¡Mis aplicaciones!"Steven corrió hacia la puerta.Levantó su camisa y presionó su gema contra la puerta."Puerta. Puerta abierta".**

"Jaja, ten cuidado, podrías romper tu gema" Amatista bromeó a medias.

**"Aw, nunca trabajas cuando lo necesito".Él se marchó.****"¡Policía tonta! Uhh, eres tonta!"Cámara de amatistas a través de la puerta como oficial de policía.Ella disparó la pistola de agua hacia la comida.**

¿Cuál es el punto de este episodio?Lars quería ver más peleas de gemas y misiones como los últimos tres episodios.

**Steven se quedó sin aliento.Saltó en el camino de la corriente."Nooooooooooo!"****La amatista comenzó a resquebrajarse.La amatista cambió su cabeza a la normalidad."Oh, hombre. Te tengo totalmente. Debiste haber visto la expresión de tu cara".**

Sadie no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Steven se levantó del suelo, su camisa estaba mojada."Oh, sabía que eras tú".****"Pffff, ¿cómo?"****"Porque eso es una pistola de agua, y no soy tonta".Steven se puso una camisa nueva del armario.****"Tienes algo en tu camisa".Steven miró su camisa.****Amatista le disparó al agua la camisa y la cara de Stevens."Duuuuuh-umb".Ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo.**

Lars estaba a punto de reír.

"Amatista, todo esto fue realmente innecesario", le dijo Pearl.

"Sí ..." Lapis estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.La amatista puso los ojos en blanco.

**Se detuvo cuando su puerta se activó.****"¡Oye! Esa es mi puerta".Ella cambió de nuevo en sí misma y corrió hacia ella.**

Así es genial cómo pueden hacer queSadie pensó en qué se convertiría si pudiera cambiar de forma.

Peridot todavía estaba en la cerca por cambio de forma.Al menos ella tiene poderes metálicos y los otros no, todos pueden cambiar de forma.

**Perla salió con una espada."Oh, Amatista, ahí estás. ¿Te importaría explicar qué estaba haciendo una de mis espadas en tu habitación?"****"Tener una fiesta de espadas".****"Oh, por favor. Lo tomaste".****"No lo hice."****"Está bien. Está en el pasado. Te perdono".Perla puso la espada en su hombro.****La amatista gimió.****"Además, limpié tu horrible y terrible desastre. De nada".****"¿Hiciste QUÉ? Tengo un sistema".Ella corrió a su habitación.**

¿No se llevan bien?Sadie se preguntó.

**"¡Amatista! ¡Espera!"****"¿Qué pasa, Steven?"****"Quería que todos desayunáramos juntos, así que preparé el desayuno juntos, pero todos se van".Le mostró a Perla el desayuno.****"Oh eso es agradable."Perla activó su puerta.**

"Me habría sentado contigo Steven" dijo Pearl.

"Pero no lo hiciste ..." señaló Peridot.

"Sin embargo, guardar la espada no fue tan importante".A pesar de que no comía, estaría más que feliz de pasar un tiempo con Steven ahora.

**Entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en el agua.**

A algunos de los humanos les sorprendió que caminara sobre el agua por un segundo.

**"¡Oh, no! ¡No tú también! No puedo dejar que esto se convierta en un almuerzo".Agarró el plato y metió el brazo por la puerta de Perlas.Lo abrió y lo atravesó.Había varias cascadas circulares.**

"Woah, las cascadas no están soportadas por nada" señaló Connie.

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando" dijo Sadie.

**Pearl salió de uno y bailó sacando un puñado de espadas del agua.Ella puso la espada en la vaina vacía fijándola."Aquí vamos."**

Los humanos más jóvenes pensaron que era genial cómo lo hizo.

Ella es definitivamente una perfeccionista,pensó Lars.

**"Oye, Pearl!"Steven miraba desde abajo.****"Steven!"Las espadas volvieron a caer al agua."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que es peligroso para ti dentro del templo".Su mano se encendió y la puerta se abrió detrás de Steven.****"Vamos a tener un buen desayuno juntos, incluso si tengo que mojarme los zapatos".Steven se dejó caer en el agua.**

"¿Entonces Pearl solo puede caminar sobre el agua?"Preguntó Connie.

"Sí, porque es mi habitación" dijo Pearl.

"El león podría caminar sobre él", agregó Steven.Connie sonrió.

"Nunca quiero volver a estar en ese monstruo peludo", agregó Peridot.

"Oh, el león rosa, él es lindo" intervino Sadie.

"Hombre, ojalá Lion estuviera invitado" dijo Steven.

"¿No solo él ... devoraría toda la comida en la mesa?"Greg adivinó.

"Sí ..." se dio cuenta Steven.

"Es para mejor" dijo Connie.

"Esa cosa no tiene autocontrol" mencionó Pearl.

"¡Deberías verlo cuando le muestres un pedazo de cartón!"La amatista sonrió.

"O un lagarto" añadió Granate.

"Esa cosa siempre me asustaba cuando la veía tirada en el basurero", recordó Lars.

Steven sonrió al escuchar que todos compartían algo sobre Lion.

"Que leon?"Lapis preguntó sentirse excluido.Algunos rieron o sonrieron.

"No recuerdas haberlo visto cuando fuimos al océano. Es un gato enorme y ... rosa", describió Steven.

"No lo recuerdo", respondió ella pensando en volver.

"Estoy seguro de que hay un episodio dedicado a Lion" dijo Connie.

"Tiene que haber ... no lo encontré aquí todavía".Steven se calló.Garnet esperó un segundo y luego reanudó el episodio.

**"¿¡Qué !? ¡Fuera de allí!"****"Te lo enseñaré".Empezó a remar."¿Ves? Perrito remando, adelante."Steven se acercaba a una cascada."¡Oh, perrito perrito, marcha atrás, marcha atrás!"Bajó la cascada aún intentando retroceder.**

Sadie se rió.

**"Steven!"****La dirección del agua cambió a donde no tenía sentido."Que-"**

"¿La gravedad no se aplica en ese lugar?"Preguntó Lars.

"No tanto en algunos lugares" le dijo Garnet.

**Steven gritó por una torcedura y golpes que se aceleraron.**

"Eso se ve divertido" dijo Lapis.

"Je, no fue" le dijo Steven.

**"¡Mantenlo juntos, desayuno!"Gritó bajando una caída.Aterrizó en lo que parecía ser un lago.Se lavó en la orilla para mantener la comida fuera del agua.Ahora estaba en la habitación de las amatistas.****La amatista caminaba alrededor de las pilas de basura.Ella tiró un poco de basura en otro lugar."Mejor."****"Amatista."****"Oh, hey, Steven. ¿Viniste por la cascada? Pearl se enoja tanto que tengo su basura, pero siempre está cayendo aquí".**

"Sí, tal vez deberías hacer un mejor seguimiento de tus cosas" le dijo Amethyst.

"¿No solo viste mis espadas perfectamente alineadas? Mira tus cosas ... todas tiradas así. ¿Cómo puedes vivir?"

"Te lo dije, tengo un sistema y, obviamente, a Greg le gusta más mi estilo".

"En realidad, me encantaría tener todo organizado como Pearl, pero ... no tengo tiempo para hacerlo"

Sí, definitivamente no se llevan bien todo el tiempo queSadie se dio cuenta.Ellos parecen ser muy diferentes entre sí.

**"¿Basura como qué?"****"Basura como tu!"Amatista recogió a Steven."Imma te tiro en la pila de chatarra".Steven se echó a reír cuando ella lo tiró sobre la pila."¿No es horrible? Perla organizó todo".**

¿Cómo puedes saberlo?Se preguntó Lars.

**"Todavía me parece desordenado".****"¡Oh, gracias! Lo intento. ¡Boom!"Ella pateó algunas cosas.**

"¿Lo tomas como un cumplido? Nunca tendría el granero con ese aspecto".Peridot insistió.Lapis estuvo de acuerdo y Amatista negó con la cabeza.

**"Oh, ¿qué es eso, Steven?"Señaló el desayuno.****"Es un desayuno juntos".****"¡De acuerdo! ¡Snacks!"****"¡No! Es para que todos coman juntos. Esa es la esencia del desayuno en conjunto".****"Ahhhh ... ¡Dame! ¡Dame!"La amatista comenzó a perseguir a Steven a través de un túnel.****"¡Tenemos que comerlo juntos!"Steven enzaron a correr al revés.Los waffles empezaron a caer pero Steven los atrapó.**

"Sí, la gravedad es rara" dijo Connie pensando en lo que dijeron Lars y Garnet.

**Corrieron hacia el lado derecho hacia arriba.****"¡No puedes superarme! Los dos tenemos piernas cortas".Gritó la amatista.Steven vio una abertura."Steven. ¡Tengo hambre!"**

"¿Cómo?"Pregunto Greg

"Si cambias un sistema digestivo, debes saber que Greg" dijo Amatista.

Greg miró hacia otro lado.

"Ew, eso es tan raro" le susurró Lars a Sadie.

**Steven saltó en las rocas flotantes."Solo espera. Una salida." ¡Whoooo!**

Las rocas le recordaron a Steven uno de los campos de batalla de gemas.

**Steven saltó atrapando todos los waffles que cayeron."Habilidades."****"Regresa aquí."La amatista lo persiguió.****"Te estás perdiendo completamente el punto de esto".Los dos se encontraron con una habitación abierta y Steven saltó sobre una vena.****"Oye, espera un segundo".La amatista no estaba segura.****"Steven. Ahí estás."Pearl estaba al otro lado de la habitación.****"Perla, dulce. Dos de cada tres".****"Steven, ten cuidado" advirtió Pearl.****"¿Por qué?"Steven miró a un corazón gigante."Woah"**

"Y pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse más raras" admitió Lars.

"Eso es genial. ¿Es esa la gema enorme que se estructura el corazón o algo así?Se preguntó Connie.

"Uhhh ..." Steven miró a Garnet.

"Las gemas no tienen corazones"

Supongo que eso no es unaconclusión de Connie.

**"Realmente no deberías estar aquí. Este es el corazón de cristal. ¡Oh! Está conectado a las áreas más peligrosas del templo. Agárrate fuerte y no mires hacia abajo".Perla le dijo.****Steven miró hacia abajo para ver un agujero debajo de él.Steven perdió el agarre y comenzó a caer.**

Peridot se rió.

Por supuesto.

**Perla y amatista miraban desde arriba.Steven sostuvo la vena mientras se deslizaba por una parte oscura gritando.Llegó a una parte más pacífica.**

"¡Oye, esa debe ser la habitación de las mamás!"Steven reconoció las nubes rosadas.

"Sí, lo parece" dijo Connie.

**"Oh, hey. Esto no es tan malo. No importa".Dijo mientras volvía a la zona oscura.Steven se detuvo en la habitación de Garnet.Steven observó cómo Garnet soltaba su teléfono y lo arrojaba a la lava.Steven se sintió desanimado.**

¿Cómo no lo oyó gritar?Lars se preguntó.

**Granate activó sus gemas y prendió fuego al pergamino y lo puso en una burbuja.GritabaSteven se deslizó al suelo y Pearl y Amethyst entraron flotando.****"Steven, te sacamos de aquí".Perla susurró.****"Venga."La amatista también lo era.****"¿Eh? ¡Esto es genial! ¡Estamos todos juntos!"Steven dijo en voz alta.Granate jadeó, evitando que el humo saliera."¡Finalmente podemos comer! Quiero decir, no tenemos tenedores, pero podemos usar nuestras manos. No voy a juzgar".****"Steven, ve!"Gritó Granate.**

Tendrán que luchar contra esto, ¿no es queLars conocía aStevens tan ingenuo ...O lo era?

**"Ok. ¿Quieres reunirte en la cocina?"****El monstruo salió de su burbuja y las gemas se prepararon.**

"¿Cómo vas a luchar contra el humo?"Se preguntó Connie.

"No fue realmente un gas" Steven le dijo tratando de omitir que controlaba el desayuno.

**"Está tratando de escapar. Forzarlo de vuelta".Granate ordenó.Garnet lo golpeó haciendo que persiguiera a Steven.****"¡Volver!"La amatista lo azotó.Perla la apuñaló con su lanza y gimió.Granate lo golpeó de nuevo.**

"Ah ya veo" dijo Connie.

"Ugh. Esa cosa da miedo" mencionó Greg.

**La cosa fue para Steven y lo hizo caer.****"Steven!"Las gemas gritaban.****Steven miró el plato."¿Desayuno juntos?"Rebotó y luego se convirtió en un enorme monstruo hecho de gofres y jarabe.Steven gritó mientras se alzaba sobre él.**

"Y pensé que el enorme corazón era extraño" dijo Lars.

"Cuidado, puedes seguir diciendo eso para cada episodio" Steven le dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, espera hasta que veas los experimentos de fusión" dijo Connie.

"O el propio cluster", mencionó Peridot.

"O malaquita", agregó Amatista con la esperanza de que no haya reacción de Lapis.

Lapis forzó la idea de ver a Jasper y su experiencia como Malachite fuera de su cabeza.

"O lo que está bajo la visera de Garnet".Greg dijo.Granate y la habitación lo miraron."Me asusté cuando la vi por primera vez".

"Bueno, no quiero ver nada de eso" dijo Lars.

"Bueno, eso es demasiado malo porque no puedes irte" dijo Pearl, con los ojos cerrados.Saber todo lo que se acaba de decir será cubierto.

Sadie estaba emocionada de ver lo que estaba en la tienda en futuros episodios.

Lars murmuró algo.

"O mis sueños" agregó Steven tarde.

"Ahora definitivamente no quiero ver esto-"

"¡Silencio!"Exigió la amatista.

**Perla lanzó su lanza a través de ella."Se ha refugiado en materia orgánica".El desayuno la pegó a una pared.****"Ahora tiene todo el poder de un desayuno. Tenemos que destruirlo".Dijo Granate.****"¡Aah! ¡Es horrible!"Perla lloró mientras el monstruo se extendía.**

Peridot se echó a reír.

**El desayuno juntos rompió la lanza de perla.El granate lo golpeó para que su guante se atascara en la crema batida.**

"Ew"

**La amatista la apartó.****"No quería esto. Sólo quería comer juntos, como ... como los mejores amigos".Steven gritó apartando la comida.****"Steven, tienes que escapar".Garnet le dijo que todavía luchaba con su guante.****"Pero mi desayuno".El monstruo le disparó un enorme gofre a Garnet y Amethyst golpeando la pared.****"¡Ya es suficiente! No me importa si eres la comida más importante del día".Steven luchó para empujar al monstruo más lejos.**

"Ahí vuelves, hablando con cosas que ni siquiera te entienden", señaló Lars.

Steven lo ignoró pero mentalmente puso los ojos en blanco.

**"¡Te hice para que nos unieras, no para separarnos!"Empuja al monstruo a la lava, estalla en llamas.**

"Una bonita", felicitó Greg.

"Sí" Pearl estuvo de acuerdo.

**Granate hizo un agujero en el waffle, ella y Amethyst salieron.Perla se liberó de la crema batida.Las gemas se acercaron a Steven.****"Lo siento, muchachos. Supongo que soñé demasiado grande".Las gemas parecían tristes, Amethyst y Pearl tenían su mano en su hombro.**

"Solo querías desayunar" dijo Connie.

"Yo se, verdad."

**El granate puso los waffles en la tostadora y la Amatista puso las palomitas en el microondas.La perla vierte el jarabe en el doble de gofres.Steven puso las palomitas de maíz en los waffles, Garnet agregó la crema batida.Steven, de nuevo no pudo decidir dónde poner la fresa.****"Se ve genial. Es aún más juntos y aún más desayuno". Las gemas miraron con desdén al desayuno juntos.**

Debieron haber sido marcados,pensó Connie.

**"No creo que pueda comer esto".****"Vamos a pedir pizza".Amatista sugirió.****"La pizza es una mejor idea".Steven estuvo de acuerdo.****"Es bueno."Perla dijo.****"Trató de matarnos".Granate añadido.Fin.**

"Ha, eso fue ... interesante" dijo Sadie.

"Me gustó", sonrió Lapis.

"Entonces veamos el siguiente" Steven insistió en la habitación emocionado.


	5. Capitulo 5 Frybo

**teven estTev mirando a través de un montón de ropa."¿Dónde estás? Eres un desastre, Steven".****Pearl entró corriendo en la habitación mirando cerca del mostrador murmurando para sí misma."Sé que tenía ocho. Oye, Steven, ¿has visto un fragmento de gema en alguna parte? Es muy importante".****"No. ¿Has visto mis pantalones? También son muy importantes".Steven no llevaba pantalones.**

Unos pocos se rieron.

Peridot levantó una ceja.

**"Lo digo en serio, Steven".Levantó los fragmentos que tenía."Estos fragmentos tienen una poderosa conciencia parcial que ha sido aprovechada por las gemas a lo largo de la historia para crear-"**

Ella lo dijo de una manera que la mayoría en la habitación no entendía.

**Steven se fue de la zona."Ellos tampoco estaban en la cocina. ¡Debajo de la cama! No, espera. También miré allí. ¡Y luego entró Pearl, Pearl!"****"-la obediencia menguó mientras los fragmentos-" Steven la escuchó decir.**

"Si solo hubieras escuchado" dijo Perla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"Pregunto Greg

"Frybo" dijo Steven sin rodeos.

El resto de la sala mantuvo sus preguntas para sí mismos sabiendo que se vería.

**"Oh, Dios mío. Realmente está explicando algo. No puedo empezar a escuchar ahora. Me perdería. Al igual que mis pantalones".El contempló.**

"¿Es así como funciona tu proceso de pensamiento?"Preguntó Lars retóricamente.

"¿Eso era realmente lo que estabas pensando?"Connie le preguntó a Steven.

"Algo como eso."

**"-podría convertirse en un monstruo. Es por eso que es muy, muy importante que se mantenga alejado de cualquier tipo de prenda".****Los pantalones de Stevens pasaron por allí.**

"Fue uno de mis fragmentos que lo hizo cobrar vida", dijo Pearl.Su explicación no fue escuchada por la incapacidad de Stevens de prestar atención.

"En el momento justo."

"Creo que todos sabemos a dónde va esto", dijo Amatista.

**"Si lo ves, tráemelo de inmediato. Voy a registrarme en la ciudad".Ella se fue de la casa.****"¡¿Para mis pantalones ?!"El grito."Supongo que seguiré buscando aquí".Steven notó sus pantalones desde la esquina."¡Eso es inusual!"Señaló los pantalones y comenzó a perseguirlos."¡Vamos! ¡Solíamos ser amigos! ¡Solíamos ir a todas partes juntos!"**

Por favor, dime que no desarrolló una relación con sus pantalones,pensó Lars.

**Steven se tiró en los vaqueros."Whoo!"Se dio vuelta y se aferró a ellos."Te tengo ahora, pantalones!"**

Sadie se rió.Echaba de menos lo infantil que era Steven y no se dio cuenta de que él creció tanto.

Sin embargo, Lars se alegró de que Steven cambiara.Tenía que ver la molestia de Steven una vez más.

**Se metió en los pantalones."¡Hyah! Llevo los pantalones en esta relación".**

Así lo hizo.

**Los pantalones seguían inquietos."¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hmm?"Sacó uno de los fragmentos de perlas del bolsillo y los pantalones dejaron de moverse."¡Oh! Es una cosita".¿Es este pedazo de perla cosita? "El fragmento brillaba y se metía en su camisa." ¡Whoa! "Alejó el fragmento.**

"Puedo ver cómo fueron útiles en un momento dado".Greg dijo que recordó a la sandía que Stevens Steven creció y pudo ser controlada.

**Steven agarró un calcetín cercano y puso el fragmento. "¡Ja! Ahora, ¿quién es inteligente?"Comenzó a golpearlo en la cara "¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Detente!"**

Lars trató de contenerse pero terminó riéndose.

Amatista sonrió pero fue capaz de mantenerlo dentro.

Sadie quería que se detuviera.

Lapis se molestó un poco.

**Se detuvo."Oh. Gracias. Tengo que llevarte a Pearl".**

"¿Así que escucha a alguien?"Peridot dijo.

"Solo para gemas" Garnet estaba familiarizado con la herramienta.

**Puso el calcetín en su bolso y lo cerró.****Steven caminó por el paseo marítimo."¡Oye, Pearl! ¡Pearl! Ella todavía debe estar buscando mis pantalones".**

"¿Realmente pensaste eso?"Se preguntó Connie.

"Sí", dijo Steven avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrar.

**Estaba nublado y parecía haber llovido.El disfraz de Frybo derribó a Steven.****"¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡No! ¡Aléjalos de mí!"Peedee gritó desde dentro del disfraz.**

"¡Oh, esa cosa! ¡¿Es por eso que esa cosa se volvió loca ?!"Recordó Lars.

"¿Qué?"

"Steven puso el fragmento de gema en el traje de freír".Perla explicó.

"Gran error, pero estaba tratando de ayudar a Peedee al principio" se defendió Steven.

**Steven comenzó a gritar también.****Peedee gritó mientras las gaviotas lo perseguían.**

La amatista se rió un poco.

**"No soy papas fritas!"Se quitó la tapa y los asustó.****Steven exhaló de alivio.****La puerta de la tienda de frituras se abrió.****"Ah, ¿dónde está tu cara, Frybo? Ser parte de la familia Fryman significa que tienes que vender papas fritas".Ronaldo estaba detrás de Fryman en su teléfono."Y sé mi hijo, que tú eres."**

"No puedo ver a nadie que quiera comer papas fritas con eso dando vueltas".Lapis dijo.

"La gente le tenemos miedo", le dijo Steven.

**Peedee suspiró.****"Entonces, ya estás a mitad de camino. Sigue así, Frybo".Fryman cerró la puerta.****"Soy Peedee".Dijo derrotado.**

La mayoría estaban confundidos.¿El padre de Peedee no se dio cuenta de que era él o Peedee solo quería que le llamaran por su nombre?

**"Hola, Peedee!"Steven exclamó.****"Cuando le dije a mi papá que quería ser parte del negocio familiar de Fryman, no pensé que eso significara estar atrapado en un traje viejo y sudoroso".Puso la cabeza Frybo de nuevo."Las cosas solían ser diferentes, Steven".Ayudó a Steven a levantarse."No hay nada de qué preocuparse en ese entonces, por lo que me siento mareado por el viejo paseo de caballitos de mar en Funland".**

¿Cuántos años tiene él?Todavía era muy joven, su infancia aún no debería haber terminado,pensó Sadie.

"Pobre Peedee, tan joven y ya contaminado por la realidad y sus responsabilidades" Steven negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos, un trabajo no es tan malo" dijo Lars.

"Tienes que darte cuenta de que probablemente él tiene 10 años de edad y ya está trabajando y que probablemente ni siquiera le paguen".Greg le dijo al adolescente.

Lars entendió.

**"Oh, Frybo, eres hilarante".**

"No entendí realmente lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento" explicó Steven.

**Peedee suspiró."Desearía que hubiera un modo de que este disfraz hiciera su trabajo sin mí".****Steven pensó por un segundo."Tal vez pueda, Peedee. Tal vez pueda".**

Algunos esperaban ver a Steven poner el fragmento en el traje, pero se demostró que estaba equivocado.

**Steven estaba en el traje esta vez.Cantó antes de que las gaviotas comenzaran a perseguirlo.Gritó mientras Peedee observaba agitando su camisa.**

La amatista se rió."¿Fue eso de miedo?"

"Sí, no se irían".

"Jaja."

**Los dos miraron el disfraz, estaba cubierto de gaviotas y uno masticaba un freír.****"¡Espera! Tengo otra idea".Steven sacó el fragmento mágico."Mnh! Mnh! Shoo, shoo!"****Los pájaros se fueron volando.****Steven tiró el pedazo y el traje comenzó a temblar.El disfraz se juntó y se dio vuelta.**

"¿Fueron estos fragmentos usados en la guerra?"Lapis se preguntó de repente.

"No, se usaron antes de ese tiempo. Los aviones no tripulados se consideraron peligrosos porque a veces atacaban a sus comandantes y luego se les prohibía su uso. Lo que sucedió fue que estaban evolucionando, desarrollándose y haciéndose más inteligentes, lo que fue inesperado". Le dijo a Steven que estaba ahogado.

Espera una guerra?Lars no sabía de ninguna guerra.

"Tiene sentido" dijo Steven.

"¿Así que son ilegales?"Preguntó Connie.

"Solo en el mundo natal. El mundo natal no tiene jurisdicción sobre la Tierra".Peridot lo sabía con seguridad.

"Eso es bueno"

"Ustedes deberían haberle dado una orden para que se pusiera rojo. Deben tener cuidado con lo que le dicen que haga", dijo Pearl.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" citó Granate.

**"Whoa"Peedee estaba asombrado.****"¡Detener!"Steven gritó y el disfraz obedeció.****"¡Increíble!"Peedee exclamó."¡Levántate! Se puso el traje.**

"Fue divertido al principio" recordó Steven.

Lo estaban haciendo parecer como si algo malo hubiera pasado.Algo malo probablemente sucedió.

**"Haz un poco de baile".Steven llamó.****Los dos sonrieron.****Frybo creció piernas hechas de papas fritas y los niños estaban disgustados.**

"Todavía lo comería" dijo Amatista.

"Ew"

"¿Lo harías?"

"No me subestime, Greg,queganó el concurso de comer perros calientes. Usted estaba allí" se jactó.

"Oh sí. Eso fue ... eso fue asqueroso".

Ella sonrió.

**Frybo comenzó a agitarse alrededor.****"¡Whoa! ¡Muy bien! Bueno, se trata de ti, quiero decir, ¡buen trabajo, amigo!"Llamó Fryman.**

"Eso es lo que él quería ver?"Lapis cuestionó.

**"De eso es de lo que estoy hablando, Frybo".****El disfraz se detuvo.****"¡Seguid así!"Fryman levantó un pulgar para cerrar la puerta.****"¡Eee! ¡Soy libre!"Peedee agarró el hombro de Stevens."¡Tienes el trabajo, Frybo! Vamos a sacudirlo".Extendió la mano.****Frybo levantó a Peedee y lo sacudió violentamente.****"¡Br-br-br-br-br-br-br-br-br!"**

Supongo que tendría sentido que se tomara algo, literalmente,pensó Connie.

**Steven se echó a reír."¡Tiene chistes!"****Peedee evitó que Frybo lo sacudiera."Está bien. No más temblores. Bájame!"****Frybo lo dejó caer.****"Solo ve y haz que la gente coma papas fritas".****Frybo salió corriendo.**

"Ahí está", escuchó Perla.

"¿Hizo que la gente comiera papas fritas?"Pregunto Greg

"Sí, bastante violentamente también" dijo Steven.

"Lars, ¿dijiste que estabas allí?"Preguntó Sadie.

"Sí" tragó.

Steven comenzó a sentirse culpable, después de todo, él fue quien puso el fragmento en el disfraz.Era tan ignorante, ¿por qué no podía simplemente escuchar a Pearl?Era una situación aterradora, aunque el motivo no era muy amenazador.

**"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vamos a ser niños!"Peedee agarró la mano de Stevens y corrió hacia el otro lado.Peedee puso una moneda en el paseo en el caballito de mar.****Él y Steven se subieron a ellos y la medusa se puso en marcha.****Peedee estaba realmente feliz cuando comenzó el viaje, pero cada vez que subía y bajaba se mostraba más desinteresado.**

Algunos se rieron.

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando te haces mayor" dijo Greg.

**"Este caballito de mar solía hacerme tan feliz. Ahora solo me está dando latigazos".El caballito de mar se detuvo."Siento que no tiene sentido. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?"****"¡Solo siento tingl-aaaa!"****Peedee suspiró."Lo entenderás cuando tengas un trabajo".****"Tengo un trabajo".El paseo de Stevens se detuvo."Yo protejo a la humanidad de la magia y los monstruos y esas cosas".**

"Es más como una responsabilidad ahora" dijo Steven.

"Eso es un trabajo" le dijo Lars.

**"Me refiero a un trabajo real por el que te pagan".****"Me pagan las sonrisas en las caras de la ciudad".Steven exageró.**

"Tengo que admitir que es bueno ver a la gente sonreír por nuestra culpa", explicó Garnet.

"Sí" estuvo de acuerdo Amatista.

Perla asintió.

Steven sonrió.

**"No veo a nadie sonreír. Recoges un trabajo para comprar una casa o criar hijos o para impresionar a tu papá. Trabajas lejos de tu vida, ¿y qué te atrae?"****"¿Sonrisas y caras?"****"No. Obtienes efectivo, efectivo que no puede recomprar lo que el trabajo requiere. No si viajas en todos los caballitos de mar en el mundo".Peedee suspiró profundamente.**

"Profundo."

"Estoy empezando a pensar que no está trabajando es una buena idea. ¿Sabe su padre que se siente así?"Se preguntó Greg.

"Probablemente no."Peedee y su padre no eran tan cercanos como él y Greg.Peedee no tiene esa relación para hablar con su padre sobre lo que le preocupa.Al escuchar esta conversación ahora, Steven la entiende mejor que antes.

**"Whoa. ¿Quieres probar las medusas?"****Alguien gritó.****"¡Eso vino de la fritería!"Peedee gritó.**

¿Es algo por lo que estarás gritando?Sadie se preguntó.Ella recuerda que Lars se lo había contado pero, para ser sincero, no le creyó.Supongo que todo puede pasar en esta ciudad.

**Los dos niños corrieron por el paseo marítimo, oyendo más conmoción.Se detuvieron ante la fritería viendo a la gente salir corriendo.****Frybo agarró a Buck y Sourcream y los llevó de vuelta a la tienda con su tentáculo de pelo.**

"Woah, está bien, no sabía que podía hacer eso".Dijo Connie.

"El fragmento le da a la prenda mayor resistencia y capacidades", describió Pearl.

**"¡No le dijimos que hiciera eso! ¡¿Le dijimos que hiciera eso?"Peedee dio la vuelta.****Steven y Peedee se agacharon cuando una mesa salió de la tienda.Miraron hacia atrás al ver a Frybo sujetando a la gente con su cabello y sosteniendo un puñado de papas fritas.****"¡Por favor! ¡No más papas fritas!"El Sr. Smiley gritó al recibir papas fritas metidas en su boca por Frybo.**

"Eso es horrible".

Hizo algo incómodo.

**"Frybo, para!"Steven se puso de pie.Frybo se dio la vuelta lentamente, revelando su sonrisa espeluznante.**

"Combustible de pesadilla".

Steven estaba seguro de que tenía una pesadilla sobre Frybo.Tal vez Peedee también lo hizo.¿Debo preguntarle?Tal vez no.

**Los niños estaban asustados.Frybo les arrojó a Lars.****"¡Ni siquiera me gustan las papas fritas!"Lars se escapó.**

"No creo que a nadie le puedan gustar las papas fritas después de esto", dijo Lars.

"Sí, me siento mal por Peedee" dice Steven."Todavía tiene que trabajar con papas fritas después de esto".

**"¡¿Por qué no está escuchando ?!"Peedee gritó.****"¡No lo sé!"Steven respondió sin poder hacer nada.****"¡Peedee! ¿De dónde viene todo esto?"Fryman entró y Frybo envolvió uno de sus tentáculos de freír a su alrededor.****Peedee miró.**

"¿Realmente cree que es él?"Lapis pensó que el movimiento del pelo de la fritura lo regalaría.

**Frybo comenzó a jalarlo.****"Oh, lo entiendo. Te presioné demasiado. Pensé que querías ser tan Fryman como pudieras ser. Eres un chico duro por aguantarte tanto tiempo como lo hiciste".****Frybo levantó las patatas fritas.****"La verdad es que eres un miembro valioso de Fryman Brothers, Incorporated y de todos sus afiliados".El confesó.**

"Es sólo una tienda de chiflados" por qué Lars no lo entendió.

"Lo sé bien" Peridot estuvo de acuerdo con él.

"Probablemente ni siquiera sea una cadena", agregó.

**Peedee se emocionó.****Frybo fuerza las papas fritas en la boca de Fryman como se ve en una sombra.**

"¿Por qué es esto tan oscuro?"Perla se preguntó."Se ve mucho peor de lo que es".

"¿Efecto?"Connie sugirió.

"Poner papas fritas en la boca no es algo muy agradable", le dijo Lars un poco bruscamente.

"Sí, Pearl, ni siquiera comes".La amatista la regañó.

**"¡Daa-ad!"Peedee grita.Peedee salta para ir a salvarlo, pero Steven lo obliga a bajar.**

Steven no podía culpar a Peedee, no podía imaginar que su padre estuviera en el lugar de Fryman.

**"¡No! ¡Él hará puré tus papas!"**

Amatista se rió "ahora no es el momento de hacer juegos de palabras".

"Mal hábito" Steven se encogió de hombros.

**"¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!"Peedee preguntó llorando.****"¡Mi trabajo!"Dijo con orgullo.****"Whoa! Ohh!"Fryman fue arrojado y aterrizó en los dos.**

"Ay"

**Frybo se arrastró sobre ellos.****"Steven!"Pearl gritó: "¿Pusiste mi fragmento perdido en ese disfraz de alevín?"****"¡Sí!"****"¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije sobre la armadura viva y la infantería y muchas, muchas muertes ?!"**

"No creo que haya estado por eso", dijo Garnet.

"Yo tampoco" dijo la amatista.

"Sí, la crisis con los drones pasó mucho antes de la guerra".Perla explicó.

"Quiero decir que Sapphire estaba cerca, pero Ruby no", explicó Garnet.

"Me hicieron unos cientos de años después de la guerra", quiso decir Peridot ya que estaban en ese tema.

Lapis decidió compartir también."Estuve aquí mucho antes de la guerra y creo que escuché acerca de drones que giran sobre las gemas".

"Probablemente sea bueno que esas cosas no se usaran en la guerra", contempló Pearl.

"Oye, creo que Peridot es la gema más joven aquí", se dio cuenta Amatista.

"Uhh ... Steven" ella lo señaló.

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero".

La guerra de la que están hablando sucedió en su tierra, ¿no?Sadie esperaba.Están diciendo 'la' guerra, así que solo hay una significativa.No quería preguntar, estaba segura de que se explicará pronto.

**"¡No!"****"Oh, Steven" Ella convocó su lanza, saltó sobre la mesa y la arrojó a Frybo.Perforó su ojo arrojando salsa de tomate y mostaza.La corriente golpeó a Pearl, causando que ella se cayera, dejando caer los fragmentos.**

"Ketchup blood" dijo Connie.

**Frybo se cayó y Peedee consiguió que su padre se fuera de ellos.****"¡Perla!"Steven gritó, corriendo hacia allí.****"¡Ugh! ¡El ketchup! Está en todas partes. No puedo ver".Ella dijo.****"Fragmentos. Necesito!"Se fue corriendo**

Él va a usar los otros fragmentos.

**"¿Qué? ¿Steven?"Pearl sintió que la mesa trataba de encontrarlo.****"¡Papá!"Peedee tomó la mano de su papá mientras lloraba.****Frybo se levantó con ketchup y Perlas lanza en su ojo derecho.Se acercó a ellos haciendo sus ruidos extraños.**

"Por favor, dime que te deshiciste de esa cosa".Greg dijo.

"Sí, lo quemamos".Steven le susurró a su papá.

**"¡Vete!"Peedee gritó sosteniendo un palo.****"Peedee?"****"¡Eres horrible! ¡Te odio! ¡Siempre te he odiado!"Agitó el palo haciendo que Frybo retrocediera un poco.****"Espera. ¿Siempre has odiado a Frybo?"Preguntó Fryman.**

Todos odiaban esa cosa.Lars recordó haber visto a los niños geniales rehuirse el día anterior.

**Frybo agarró el palo y lo sacó de las manos de Peedee, que cayó en los brazos de su padre.****Fryman sostuvo a su hijo.****Los pantalones de Stevens con un fragmento entraron y le dieron una patada a Frybo en la cara.****"Steven!"Dijeron al mismo tiempo.****"¿Dónde?"preguntó Perla.****Steven se paró detrás de su ropa viva con una fritada en la boca.****"Tu movimiento Frybo."Él se comió los alevines.**

"Oh jeez" Lars puso su mano en su frente.

Él es muy creativo con estas cosas queSadie notó.

**Frybo gritó y se lanzó hacia Steven.**

**"¡Ataque!"La sudadera Stevens fue la primera en golpear a Frybo.Las cosas empezaron a salir de su boca.El calcetín se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca, el zapato pisó su pie y su camisa lo mordió.**

"Está bien, eso es asqueroso" Amethyst admitió haber visto lo que estaba escupiendo de la boca de Frybo.

"Quiero decir, está funcionando" dijo Connie.

"Sí, buena idea" Greg trató de apoyarlo, nunca quitaba nada de su ropa en público.Aunque Steven es un niño, está bien.

**Frybo gritó todavía contraatacando.Steven se le acercó, pero él lo golpeó lejos.****"No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción. ¡Viste la ropa interior!"La ropa interior de Steven salió disparada y golpeó a Frybo en el ojo.**

"Eso es ilegal" dijo Lars sin rodeos.

Amatista sonrió ante ese comentario.

**Los pantalones le patearon la pierna, haciéndolo caer.Steven corrió y saltó sobre él.**

Steven se puso un poco rojo, solo había unas pocas personas en la escena, pero ahora todos en la sala lo vieron parcialmente desnudo.

Peridot se rió en voz baja, solo Lapis lo oyó.

**Metió la mano en la boca de Frybo y sacó el fragmento.Sonrió cuando el traje dejó de moverse.**

"¡Hurra!"

**"Steven, ¿estás bien?"Perla tocó la cara de Fryman.****"Multa."Murmuró.**

"Solo escuché peleas, así que estaba naturalmente preocupado" explicó Pearl inútilmente.

**"Estoy bien. Tan pronto como descubrí mi trasero, supe que se rompería".**

Connie no pudo evitar reírse.

Lars suspiró.

"Dije que era un hábito, pero creo que fue a propósito".

"Pero lo dijiste muy en serio", señaló Amethyst.

Steven se encogió de hombros.

**Los cuatro estaban parados en la playa.La ropa de Stevens llevó el traje de Frybo a un bote.**

¿Qué pasa con la temática militar como la música?Se preguntó Connie.

Greg notó la música también.

**"Estuviste genial, Frybo".Fryman se aferró a su sombrero."Los niños de hoy simplemente no entendieron. Y ahora nunca lo harán".Se puso emocional.**

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un funeral?"Dijo Lars.

**"¿La gente no le tenía miedo antes de que él los atacara?"Preguntó Perla.****"Shh!"Steven exigió.****"Es hora de despedirlo".Fryman buscó en su bolsillo y agarró un encendedor.Prendió fuego al disfraz y Pearl empujó el bote.**

"Ahora, ¿qué pasa con el funeral vikingo?"Pregunto Greg

"Eso es lo que me estaba preguntando" dijo Connie.

"El Fryman quería que se hiciera de esa manera" dijo Pearl.

"Así que es un funeral".

"¿La gente realmente tiene funerales así?"Preguntó Steven.

"En realidad ya no. Hace mucho tiempo se pusieron vikingos en un bote y la gente le hacía regalos y luego los enviaba al agua. Alguien dispararía al cofre con una flecha que estaba en llamas. Los cremarían. De esa manera, principalmente debido a la creencia de una vida después de la muerte. El humo los ayudaría a ser transportados allí o algo así ".Greg explicó: "Leí un artículo de una revista al respecto".

"Woah"

"Hm. Los funerales humanos pueden ser tan extraños pero a la vez tan interesantes. Gracias por compartir, Greg".Perla dijo.

"Si realmente te interesa puedo darte la revista".

"Esta bien."

**"Tan grasiento en la muerte como lo fue en la vida".****"Papá, um, yo ... ¿vas a conseguir otro disfraz?"Fue incómodo entre ellos.****Él pensó por un momento."No necesito otro Frybo. Tengo el Fryman".Tiró de su hijo a su lado haciendo sonreír a Peedee.**

"Aw"

Esperemos que este incidente los acerque un poco más aSteven, pensó.

**Steven vio y sonrió ampliamente.****"Pearl, creo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho".****"Ponte tu ropa, Steven".**

Granate comenzó a aplaudir un poco lentamente.

Todos la miraron.

"Buen trabajo Steven, derrotando a ese monstruo" ella dejó de aplaudir."Has sido una gema de cristal durante más tiempo del que imaginaste".Ella le sonrió.

Steven se sonrojó.

"Sí. Excelente trabajo con esa ... manera única de manejar las cosas" Pearl fue todo para aumentar la confianza de Stevens.

"Estos episodios se están volviendo más extraños, te lo digo", dijo Lars a Sadie, pero se escuchó en toda la sala.

"¿Y qué te dijimos en el último episodio?", Dijo Peridot.

"¿Queremos ver qué cosa rara es la siguiente?"Granate decidió complacerlos.

"¡Sí!"Steven exclamó.

Connie sonrió ampliamente a Granate.

"¡Por supuesto!"La amatista siguió el estado de ánimo de Steven.

"¡¿Se supone que eso es una pregunta ?!"Peridot dijo con entusiasmo.

Lapis levantó un pulgar hacia arriba.Ella estaba disfrutando honestamente de los episodios hasta el momento, simplemente no quería llegar a la parte donde ven a Jasper.No solo por ella, sino que todos verán lo que le hizo a Jasper y cómo fue ser malaquita.Ella no sabía qué era peor, que las personas que acababa de conocer vieran por lo que había pasado o que Steven y Peridot la vieran sufrir y sentir pena por ella.

Granate golpeó el control remoto antes de que alguien más pudiera gritar.


	6. Capitulo 6 Dedos de Gato

**Steven y Greg estaban en el lavado de autos.****"Casi terminado. Steven, consigue los tapacubos".Greg se puso la manguera.****"¡Hubbin 'it up!"Steven frotó la llanta del neumático.****"El centro es bueno. Este es un trabajo de alto perfil".**

Greg sonrió al verlo y Steven saliendo de su lavado de autos.

**"¿Quieres decir porque es la elección del alcalde, el móvil?"****"Si hacemos esto bien, podríamos obtener favores políticos".****"No estoy seguro de qué es eso, pero me gusta".Steven abrió su manguera y el agua salpicó la furgoneta y entró en Greg.****Se rieron y se rociaron con la manguera.**

Connie se rió."Eso se ve divertido.

"¡Sí! Papá, necesitamos tener otra pelea de manguera".

"Planificado."Greg sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza de Stevens.

**"Hey, hey, hey! No estoy pagando por la unión de padre-hijo aquí".El alcalde Dewey se acercó cuando la manguera Stevens lo roció en la cara."¡Universo! ¡Controla a ese niño!"**

Amatista se rió entre dientes "Una bonita".

"Whoops".

**"Steven!"Greg se acercó y le puso la mano en la cabeza."Lo siento, alcalde Dewey".Se rió nerviosamente."Uh, este está en la casa".****"En la casa, ¿eh?"El alcalde Dewey miró su furgoneta."Me gusta la forma en que haces negocios, Universo".**

"¿En la casa?"Lapis no entendió.

"Como gratis, no tienes que pagar".Steven explicó.

Así que tiene que ver con el dinero.Lapis lo entendió un poco mejor ahora.

**"¡Alcalde Dewey! ¡Alcalde Dewey!"La voz en la camioneta hizo eco mientras se alejaba.****Greg suspiró.****"¡Favores políticos!"Le dijo Steven.****Greg lo levantó "Ah, bribón. Basta con las peleas de la manguera".**

Es tan bueno que Steven y su padre tienen una relación tan estrecha, especialmente sin Rose.Sadie no podía decir lo mismo con su padre.

**"Ah bien."Steven se echó a reír.**

"Todavía no sé de qué se trata".Steven no podía recordar.

**El agua salpicó sobre ellos.****"¿Qué ...?" Greg comenzó.****La amatista como un gato sostenía una manguera en su boca.**

"¿Eso te suena?"¡Primero un gato rosa y ahora un gato púrpura!Lars no podía creerlo.

"Hmmm ..."

**"Whoa!"Steven y Greg dijeron.**

"Oh, solo es amatista, presumiendo".Peridot dijo.

"Estaba esperando que Greg y Steven fueran mi único público".

"¿Eh? ¿Eres tú?"Preguntó Lars.

Sadie recordó un Lars púrpura que venía en el Big Donut esa vez.

"Sí, ¿la gema no lo regala?"La amatista reveló su gema."He cambiado de forma hace algunos episodios.

Lars miró la televisión y vio su gema en el mismo lugar.

"Oh sí".

**La amatista comenzó a perseguirlos, rociándolos con la manguera.****Steven se echó a reír.****"¿Qué pasa con este gato?"Se preguntó Greg.**

"¿Ni siquiera lo sabías?"Se preguntaba la amatista.

"Traté de mantenerme alejado de las gemas tanto como pude en ese entonces".

Pero Greg y Rose salieron hace años.Ella probablemente le estaba mostrando magia todo el tiempo.Supongo que todo cambió cuando nació Steven.Pensó Connie.

**La amatista brillaba y se volvía a sí misma."¡Ja, ja! Los tengo chicos".****"¡Amatista!"****"Uh, muy bien, Amatista".Greg admitió.****"Realmente genial. Desearía poder cambiar de forma como tú".Steven exclamó.****"Probablemente podrías aprender".La amatista hizo un nudo en la manguera para detener el agua.****"¿De Verdad?"****"Claro. Tienes una gema".Ella levantó su camisa.**

"Yo sé lo que es esto..."

Algunos miraron a Steven, pero por la expresión de su rostro no iba a salir tan bien.

**"¡Guau! Cosas mágicas. ¿Debería salir de aquí? ¿Habrá una explosión?"Pregunto Greg**

"Realmente no tenía que preocuparme".

**"Ah, no es gran cosa, papá".****"Sí, es fuuuun".Amatista dijo que la forma cambió como un Steven púrpura.****"¡Gah!"Greg se quedó sin aliento.**

Unos pocos tenían una versión más suave de la expresión de Greg en su cara.

**Steven y Amethyst estaban de vuelta en el templo.****"Oye, Pearl".La amatista ladraba como un sello.****Steven se rió."¡Hacer más!"****"Echale un vistazo."Ella se convirtió en un lobo y aulló, luego en Purple Puma ".**

"Woah, espera!"Lars exclamó."¡¿Eres un puma púrpura ?!"

Granate detuvo el episodio.

"Quiero decir ... sí?"

"E-entonces, ¿quién es Tiger Millionaire?"

Amatista y Steven se miraron y se rieron.

Sadie se dio cuenta de eso.Steven está bien.

"¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Crees que 'Purple Puma' realmente podría ser un humano?"Perla dijo.

"Bueno, sí, no espero que un alienígena esté luchando".

"No soy un extraterrestre" dijo Amatista un poco bruscamente.

"Parece que si."Respondió Lars.

"Uh ..."

"Lars, cállate".Dijo Sadie.

Este chico no sabe nada.Pensamiento amatista.Ella se calmó sabiendo que él eventualmente lo hará.Odiaba cuando algo surgía de donde venía.

Pearl se sentó junto a ella sintiéndose mal, Steven e incluso Peridot también.

Se reanudó el granate.

**Se convirtió en un pájaro y voló sobre el cabello de Stevens.****"Whoa!"Steven estaba asombrado.****"Amatista, te estás exagerando".Perla se acercó.****"Uh, cálmate, amigo".Ella respondio.****"Solo porque puedas cambiar de forma no significa que debas".****"¿Puedes dar forma al cambio?"Steven preguntó a Pearl.****"Bueno, por supuesto-"****La amatista interrumpió su forma cambiada como perla."Bueno, por supuesto que puedo. Soy perfecto. Whomp! Whomp!"Ella golpeó su trasero.**

Peridot se echó a reír.

Perla puso los ojos en blanco.

Connie lo encontró gracioso.Nunca debe ser aburrido vivir con las gemas.

**Perla la empujó, amatista riendo.****"Todas las gemas tienen poderes de cambio de forma, Steven".**

"No, yo no."Peridot dijo.

"Hm. ¿Por qué es eso?"Perla se preguntó.Estaba segura de que cada gema venía con la capacidad de cambiar su forma.

"Porque soy una gema de la Era 2".Peridot dijo.

"¿Qué significa eso?"Preguntó Connie.Steven le contó todo lo que sabía sobre cosas de gemas, pero nunca le explicó esto.

Steven no sabía mucho acerca de cada Era, solo sabía que Homeworld estaba ahora en la segunda.

"La Era 2 comenzó después de la guerra y cambió todo en el mundo natal, incluidas las gemas", dijo Garnet."Lo sé por el mensaje que nos envió Lapis".Ella la miró.

"Sí. Nada es como era en la Era 1, no entendí nada en absoluto".Ella explicó.

Hizo que Pearl se entristeciera por no ver el mundo natal como solía ser.

"¿Es por eso que viniste a la Tierra?"Preguntó Sadie.

"N-no, me quedé un poco atrapado aquí. Pero prefiero estar aquí que en Homeworld".

Peridot y Steven sonrieron.

"Homeworld no tiene los recursos suficientes para darle a cada Gema un cambio de forma. Por lo tanto, no soy el único".Peridot les dijo a todos.

"¿Entonces Lapis puedes dar forma al cambio?"Steven quería saber.

"Sí, aunque nunca tengo una razón también".

Los humanos notaron cuánto Amethyst lo hace por diversión, creo que ella es del tipo.

**Pearl le mostró a Steven el holograma de su gema."Podemos convertirnos en objetos, podemos cambiar partes de nuestro cuerpo, o podríamos hacerlo".Desaparecio.****"Whomp! Whomp!"La amatista lo hizo de nuevo.****"¡Quiero probarlo todo!"Steven exclamó.****"No muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar, Steven".****"Whomp! Whomp!"****"¡Ugh!"Perla salió de la casa.****"¡De acuerdo! ¡Muéstrame cómo cambiar en un enorme león!"El grito.**

"Espera, ¿este es tu ... dilema de gato?"Greg no sabía cómo redactarlo.

"Sí."

**"En realidad, por una vez, Pearl tiene razón. Si vas a hacer esto, debes comenzar con algo fácil".****"¿Como ese gato en el que te convertiste?"****"Eso suena bien. Ahora sigue mi ejemplo. Primero: piensa en lo que quieres ser y luego sacúdelo".La amatista se convirtió en la gata."¿Ves? Ahora te toca a ti".**

"Menos mal que Pearl no estaba explicando cómo cambiar de forma" susurró Peridot en voz alta.

"Oh por favor."

**"Está bien. Ca-aaaat".Steven comenzó a sudar y romperse.**

No creo que sea capaz de dar forma al cambio.Entonces el dedo gato de Stevens cruzó su mente.Bueno, definitivamente no puede cambiar su cuerpo como el resto de ellos.

**"No, estás muy tenso".Abrió una bolsa de patatas."Solo relájate y siéntelo".Ella comió un chip."Biorritmos, yo '".****"Fe-eee-el it".Steven se estaba estresando.****"Eeeh, si no estás listo, podemos intentarlo más tarde".La amatista se acercó.****"De ninguna manera. Puedo hacerlo".**

Es extraño que Steven-Half Gem pueda cambiar de forma, pero hay cientos de Gemas en Homeworld que no pueden.Pensó Connie.

**La amatista volvió a ser ella misma.****"Sí, sí."Steven agitó los brazos y los empujó delante de él.****Pasó un segundo.****"Bueno, fue un buen intento".Ella se levantó.****Luego hubo un maullido ahogado.****Steven levantó su dedo y un pequeño gato maulló.****Ellos sonrieron**

"Me gustaría ver cómo termina esto".Granate dijo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"Preguntó Sadie.

"No, solo puedo cambiar partes de mi cuerpo, pero no puedo cambiarme como ... un animal".

"Oh."

"Nunca volveré a convertir mi dedo en un gato".

**La amatista se rió.****"¡Esto es genial!"Dijo Steven****"Deberías ir a mostrarle a tu papá. ¡Se va a volver loco!"Amatista sugirió.****El gato maulló otra vez.**

"Aunque es lindo".Dijo Connie.

**Greg estaba sentado en una silla de la playa en su lavadero de autos escuchando música.****"Papá, estoy de vuelta".Steven lo llamó.****"Oye, Stu-Ball".Greg se levantó las gafas de sol.****"Echale un vistazo."Steven mostró su dedo gato y maulló.****Greg se asustó y arrojó su agua sobre Steven empapando al gato.****Lloró y frunció el ceño.**

Unos pocos notaron cómo se deformó por un segundo y pensaron que era inusual.

**"Cambié mi dedo en un gato".Dijo Steven****"Whoa!"Se rió nerviosamente."¿Eso es algo que puedes hacer ahora? Eso está muy bien".Trató de ser de apoyo.****"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Voy a llevar este espectáculo a la carretera".Él bailó lejos.**

"Parecía que le gustabas al gato".Connie le dijo.

"Claro, pero bueno ... creo que siempre lo hizo".Steven lo pensó y los gatos nunca lo lastimaron intencionalmente.

**"Eso será $ 1.05, Steven".Sadie le dijo.****"Mmm, está bien".Steven mete la mano en el bolsillo."Aquí hay un centavo. ¡Y un dólar!"El dedo del gato sostenía el dólar, es su boca.****"Qaaaat?"Sadie y Lars exclamaron.**

Steven sonrió al ver sus reacciones.

**El gato soltó el dólar y maulló.****"Oh, Steven, eso es adorable".Sadie comenzó a acariciarlo con su dedo.**

Las gemas quedaron sorprendidas por su reacción.

**"¿Lo estás haciendo ronronear?"****"Es como que hace lo que quiere".****"¿De Verdad?"Lars lo empujó y lo mordió."¡Ay!"Él se alejó.**

Unos pocos se rieron.

"Tuviste que venir".Dijo Sadie.

Lars frunció el ceño.

**"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Dedo de gato malo!"Steven lo regañó.****"Ah, estoy seguro de que solo quiere jugar".Dijo Sadie.****"¡Tienes razón! Y él no tiene amigos".****"¡Oh, Dios mío! Es como tú, Steven".Lars dijo con una voz tonta haciendo una mueca.**

Lars sonrió, pero ojalá no dijera eso, sabía que ahora tenía amigos.Era obvio que a Buck, a Sourcream ya Jenny les gustaba Steven más que a él.Incluso él y Steven eran algo amigos ahora.Además, todos en esta sala amaban a Steven y verlo bromear, Steven no era algo que quisiera.

Bueno, parece que su único amigo es esa chica.Lapis olvidó su nombre.

Peridot frunció el ceño."Como mejor amigo de Stevens, puedo decir que eso está mal".

"Uh, gracias Peridot".Dijo Steven

Ella esperaba más de una reacción.

**Steven retrocedió y respiró, sacudiendo sus brazos de nuevo.Cuatro dedos de gato más aparecieron en la misma mano.**

"Eso fue extraño".Dijo Lars.

**"Ha-ah!"Steven exclamó.Todos los gatos maullaron mientras Steven corría a la tienda de freír.****"Oye, Peedee. ¡Whoa! ¿Trabajas en la freidora ahora? Hazme algunos trozos de freír".El demando.****"Steven, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. Por favor, usa el menú actual".Insistió Peedee.****"Dame los bits. Los bits!"Golpeó su brazo sobre la mesa.**

"¿Quien te enseño eso?"Pearl se aseguró de que Steven conociera los buenos modales.

"Amatista."

La amatista se echó a reír.

"Ya no exijo pedacitos de freír así".

**"Está bien, escucha. Terminará antes si le das lo que quiere".Fryman le dijo a Peedee.****Peedee suspiró y se alejó.****"Whoa. Hey, hey! No es para mí. Es para estos tipos".Steven levantó la mano mostrando los dedos de su gato.Ellos maullaron.**

"Ya no se ven felices".Connie se dio cuenta.

**"Que-"****"Uh, aquí están tus partes".Peedee estaba mirando a los dedos.****Los gatos comenzaron a comer los trozos de freír.**

"Uhm. ¿Cómo están comiendo?"Sadie tuvo que admitir que era extraño.

"¿Tal vez en realidad no lo están comiendo?"Steven supuso.

"Cada vez que como cuando la forma cambia, no importa lo raro que sea, la comida siempre va a mi estómago. Así que la comida todavía está llegando".Dijo la amatista

"¿A través de mis ... dedos?"

**"No puedo mirar hacia otro lado".Fryman se sorprendió.****"Steven, eso es raro".Peedee dijo con la misma expresión.****"No, no lo es. Es natural".**

¡¿Natural?!Pensó Lars.Supongo que eso es lo que piensas cuando creces con alienígenas.

Greg también estaba pensando en lo poco natural que era.

**¡Sacúdalo! "Steven convirtió su otra mano en dedos de gato." ¿Ves?****"Woah"****"¿Sabes quién amaría esto? Tu hermano mayor. ¡Yo, Ronaldo!"Llamó Fryman.****"¿Qué pasa papá?"Ronaldo jadeó y empujó a Peedee fuera del camino.**

"Simplemente empujó a Peedee al suelo".Dijo la amatista

**"Tengo que tomar una foto para" Mantener la playa de la ciudad rara ". Tomó una foto de Steven.****"¿Que es eso?"Preguntó.****"¡Es mi blog! Mantén extraño a Beach City".Ronaldo exageró.**

"¿Todavía tiene ese blog?"Sadie lo recordaba alardear hace un rato.

"Sí, él todavía va".Dijo Steven

"Él es odioso".Lars susurró para sí mismo.

**"¿Puedo ver la foto?"Steven dejó caer el teléfono debido a los gatos.**

"Tengo esa foto en mi camioneta".Greg se dio cuenta.

Steven se rió entre dientes.Siempre se preguntaba por qué su padre decidió tener esa foto.

**"¡Vaya! Oh, ooh. Lo siento, muchachos. Supongo que los dedos de gato no funcionan bien como los dedos".**

Me pregunto cómo se libró de ellos.Peridot pensó.Probablemente no fue una solución simple.

**Steven luchó por abrir la nevera.****"¡Shh! Solo estoy tomando un bocadillo".No pudo sacar el emparedado con las manos."Whoa!"****Los gatos silbaron.****"¡Steven! ¿Necesitas ayuda?"Amatista llamada desde la ventana.****"No, está bien".Steven sostenía el plato con los codos.****"Oh, bien. Nos vemos luego."****"Eh?"****"Vamos a llevar el balandro de gemas al mar para luchar contra una isla viva".Ella se fue.**

"Si Steven, te lo perdiste! Fue una locura".Exclamó la amatista.

"Aw"

"Era demasiado peligroso para ti de todos modos en ese momento".Perla mencionó.

"Puedo estar de acuerdo".Granate añadido.

Le tiran todas estas cosas locas, es bueno que sepan cuándo retenerlo.Sadie contempló.

**"¿Qué?"Dejó caer su sándwich."¡Uh, Amatista, espera! ¡Quiero ir al balandro de gemas! ¡Quiero ver una isla viva!"Steven corrió afuera y bajó las escaleras del porche."¡Espera espera espera!"****Las gemas estaban en un barco saliendo.****Steven saltó y trató de ponerse al día.****"Steven!"Perla llama.****"¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo!"La amatista se rió.****Steven puso sus manos en el agua pero las sacó porque a los gatos no les gustó.**

"Al igual que los gatos reales".Connie se dio cuenta.

**Las gemas se quedaron boquiabiertas.****"¡Steven! ¿Qué está pasando?"Preguntó Perla.****"Uh, no es nada. Uh, acabo de convertir todos mis dedos en gatos".Él les mostró.****La amatista resopló.****"Tenemos que quedarnos y ayudar a Steven".Perla insistió.****"No podemos. Esto es una emergencia tectónica. Trataremos con Steven cuando regresemos".Garnet le dijo.****"¡Amatista, te culpo por esto!"Dijo perla****"Eh, eso es justo".****Perla gruñó."¡Steven! ¡Solo trata de mantener la calma!"****Steven retrocedió, asustado.**

Las gemas se preguntaron cómo Steven se libró de los gatos, él no les dijo a ninguno de ellos.

**Steven estaba de vuelta en el templo."¡Basta! No más dedos de gato. ¡Quiero los dedos de Steven! Y no me refiero a las pequeñas cabezas de los dedos. Me refiero a mis dedos normales".Puso su mano sobre su cabeza y maulló.Había una cara de gato allí ahora.**

Perla se quedó sin aliento.

Algunos fruncieron el ceño sabiendo que empeoraría.

**Se cayó del sofá y cuando se levantó, su brazo era un talón de gato.Steven se asustó.**

Eso es perturbador.Lars vio.

**"¡Oh para!"Su pie se convirtió en un gato.Se cayó y empezaron a aparecer más gatos."¡Amatista! ¡Perla! ¡Granate!"Lloró, ojos llorosos."¡Papá!"Se dio cuenta.**

Pearl tuvo la sensación de que deberían haberse quedado pero claramente Greg pudo ayudarlo.

Garnet se tensó un poco, no le gustaba cómo Steven estaba llorando su nombre cuando no podía ayudar.

**Greg estaba canturreando junto a una canción mientras corría la manguera.**

Algunas de las habitaciones se rieron.

"Ah jeez".Supongo que debería tener más cuidado cuando cantaba.

**Oyó un ruido y se quitó uno de los oídos a los auriculares.****"¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?"Steven llegó arrastrándose desde las sombras.**

La mayoría se fijó en el monstruo gato y lo encontró muy inquietante.

Steven odiaba sentirse como lo hizo entonces, sofocado, agobiado, y todo lo que podía oír era maullidos.

**"Estamos cerrados. Vuelve mañana".Greg se asustó y roció a Steven con la manguera.****Steven se dio la vuelta pero se acercó más a él."Da-a-ad".Gritó.**

La habitación se puso tensa por lo que estaban viendo.No fue fácil de ver.

A Connie no le gustó nada.

**"Huh", Greg dejó de rociarlo.****Los gatos cayeron revelando a Steven temblando.****"¿Eh, Steven?"****"¡Papá!"Steven lloró mientras más gatos aparecían.****"¡Ayuda! ¡Los dedos de gato están tomando mi cuerpo!"Parecía estar en el dolor.**

"¿Dolió?"Preguntó Connie.

"Uhm. Sí, un poco. Fue realmente el peso y la presión de los gatos que intentaron ir en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo".

"Debería haber saltado en el océano".Dijo Lars.

**"¡Espera! ¡Te sacaré de allí!"Greg intentó alejar a los gatos pero un poco y lo tiró.**

"Woah, esas cosas son más fuertes de lo que pensaba".Señaló Connie.

**"¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Mal! ¡Malos dedos de gato!"Entró en un charco y los gatos hicieron que Steven saltara a la esquina del techo.**

"Ellos pueden controlarte a ti también."Peridot añadido.

**"¿No puedes hacer que se vayan?"**

**"Lo intenté, pero lo empeoró. ¡Mi vida se acabó! ¡No puedo vivir aventuras mágicas! Ni siquiera puedo abrir la nevera".Aparecieron más gatos y Greg los miró sin poder hacer nada.**

Es extraño que con lo que estaba sucediendo, los gatos siguieran maullando alegremente.Connie se dio cuenta.

Sadie se tapó la boca.

**"Y nunca tendré otra pelea de agua contigo, papá, porque estas cosas odian el agua. ¡Odian el agua! ¡Papá, rocíame de nuevo!"****Greg lo roció, empujándolo desde el techo.Los gatos se le acercaron mientras Steven se aferraba a la pared para que no pudieran alcanzarla.**

A Steven no le gustaba escuchar a su padre gritar así.

**"¡No es suficiente agua! ¡Enciende el súper lavado!"****"¡No! ¡No lo haré! Es demasiado peligroso".****"¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un monstruo gato adorable!"****"¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eres mi hijo!"Greg estaba llorando.****"¡Papá, por favor!"Steven estaba llorando ahora.**

Esto se está poniendo difícil de ver.Pensó Lars.

Las gemas desearon haber ayudado y no les gustó lo que estaban viendo, pero no sabían cómo lo habrían manejado de manera diferente.

**Greg se quitó los auriculares y encendió los interruptores para encender el lavado.****Steven se arrastró por el edificio.**

Nadie hubiera reconocido a Steven bajo todos los gatos.

**Fue bajo una cortina.Greg vio a Steven rociarse y a los gatos no les gustó.Luego los cepillos lo rodaron y lo rociaron de nuevo.**

Steven miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba revivir esto pero hay veces mucho peor de lo que tiene que preocuparse.

**Greg sostuvo una manguera por si acaso, pero vio a Steven sin los gatos unidos a él.Suspiró aliviado con lágrimas en los ojos.**

"Gracias a Dios que funcionó".Perla dijo aliviada.

**"Papá. Lo hicimos".Steven todavía tenía un dedo de gato y ambos gritaron.**

"El original."Peridot intentó librar la atmósfera negativa.

**Greg lo roció con la manguera.Desapareció y se calmaron.****Steven estaba sentado en el muelle.****Las gemas volvieron en el barco."¡Steven! Bien, déjame verlo".Perla corrió y miró sus manos."Bueno, tú… ¿tienes que irse?"****Steven sonrió.****"Simplemente muestra que siempre me escuchas y nunca escuchas a Amatista".**

"Admito que no debería haber entretenido todo el cambio de forma".Dijo la amatista

"Está bien."Dijo Steven"Aprendí una lección: nunca esperar que mi cuerpo pueda hacer algo que una verdadera Gema puede hacer. Porque no puede".

Greg sonrió."Te estás volviendo un amigo muy inteligente".Greg se revolvió el pelo.

Steven se echó a reír.

**"Eso es justo."La amatista y el granate se acercaron.****"Eso demuestra que debes tener un poco más de fe en Steven".Granate corregido.****"Sí, eso hubiera sido una catástrofe total".**

"Ahora tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez".La amatista cerró los ojos.

**Amatista falsa se echó a reír y Perla se rió un poco.****"¡Pero me siento mucho mejor miau!"****Las gemas se encogieron.****"¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato te quitó la lengua?"****"Está bien, eso es suficiente".Dijo Granate mientras se alejaban.**

Connie se rió.

**"Espera. He estado haciendo chistes de gatos toda la mañana. ¡Chicos, estoy muy bien! ¡Todo es perfecto!"**

"Eso es malo".Lars dijo sin rodeos.

Sadie soltó una risita.

**"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo estoy gatita por aquí!"****Fin.**

"Me di cuenta de lo cortos que son estos episodios".Lapis dijo cambiando el tema.

Steven miró su teléfono."Sólo hemos estado aquí por una hora".

"Creo que los episodios han durado unos diez minutos".Dijo Granate.

"¿Así que solo hemos visto seis? ¿Cuántos episodios hay en cada disco?"Lars realmente lo estaba disfrutando así que no había prisa.Al menos no tenía que trabajar.

"Quién sabe. Si vamos hacia el futuro, probablemente haya mucho más porque todo esto es todavía hace dos años".Steven se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez se salte un montón de tiempo?"Sadie adivinó.

"No creo que podamos revivir dos años en un día".Greg añadió.

"Estoy seguro de que la chica te lo explicará".Dijo Granate.

"Su nombre es Sydney".Le dijo perla

"Si claro."


	7. Capitulo 7 Amigos de la Burbuja

**En el templo, Steven sostenía su bicicleta mientras bajaba las escaleras.El suelo tembló, sonó como un rugido, Steven soltó su bicicleta y se fue sin él.**

¿Una gema corrompida?La mente de Sadie inmediatamente sospechó.

**"No creo que sean terremotos, son demasiado frecuentes".Pearl les dijo a los otros dos caminando hacia Steven.**

"Sonaba como algo rugiente".Greg señaló.

**"Oye, mira, Steven tiene una bicicleta".Amatista vio caer la bicicleta delante de ella."¿A dónde vas, Steven?"****"Sólo salir a dar una vuelta".Él dijo.****"¿En la arena?"Preguntó Perla.****"Sip."Se fue corriendo**

"¡Oye! ¡Esa es la bicicleta que te compré para tu cumpleaños ese año!"Greg recordó."¿Aun lo tienes?"

"Sí, está en la melena de León".Le dijo Steven.

**Steven luchó por pedalear a través de la arena.**

"No sé por qué pensaste que podrías ir a cualquier parte".Dijo Lars.

**Vio a Connie leyendo un libro y pedaleaba más rápido.**

"Oh ya veo."Lars sonrió.

Sadie sonrió.

"Ahí estás, Connie. ¡Sabía que aparecerías muy pronto!"Steven dijo emocionado.

"Oh sí. Nos quedamos atrapados en la burbuja".Connie recordó, pero también recordó romperse al final."Oh..."

**Se detuvo frente a Connie."Un poco de marcha suave. Cinco velocidades. Frenos de mano, acabado azul eléctrico con la campana del tigre".Él la miró después de cada pausa.**

Greg sonrió.

La amatista se rió entre dientes.

**Tocó el timbre y Connie solo pasó la página.**

"¿Me estabas ignorando o ...?"Se preguntó Steven.

"Ni siquiera creo que te haya notado. El libro que estaba leyendo se estaba poniendo bueno".

Steven se rió."Apuesto."

**"Apuesto a que hay muchos niños a los que les encantaría montar a este bebé".Intentó subirse pero se cayó.****Connie miró hacia arriba.**

Lars se burló.

**Steven salió corriendo y se quitó el casco, gritando.**

La mayoría de la sala se rió o se rió.

Steven se puso rojo.

**Corrió por la casa sudando y sonrojándose.**

"Deberías haber hablado con ella".Lapis dijo.

"Sí, no te habría rechazado ni nada".Dice Connie.

**"¿Que pasa?"Vio las gemas mirando por la ventana.****"¿Con quién hablabas?"Preguntó Perla.****"Esa chica."Dijo Granate.****"¿Tu viste?"Steven se sonrojó."Ella es solo una chica que conozco. Excepto que no me conoce. Nunca hemos hablado".**

Sadie se preguntó si Steven estaba enamorado de ella.Aunque tal vez ya no.No lo parecía.

**"¡Ella te gusta!"Amatista le sostuvo la cara.****"Me gusta todo el mundo."Él respondió, amortiguado**.

"Excepto por como ... Kevin ..." mencionó Connie.

Steven asintió tímidamente.

"¿Quien?"Perla y Granate dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Probablemente lo verás".Dijo Steven

**"Vamos a establecer una fecha de juego. Escribiré una invitación y estableceré un horario.****Oh, tendremos que descubrir su tipo de té favorito ", dijo Pearl.**

"Eso es demasiado para una cita de juego".Greg dijo.

"¿Fecha del juego?"Peridot susurró.

**"No. Solo habla con ella".Granate le dijo.****"Está bien. ¡Pero ustedes no pueden ver esta vez! ¡Arruinarán mi flujo funky!"****"Flujo funky?"Amatista y Perla preguntaron.**

Así que eso es lo que era.Connie lo recordaba.

**"No vamos a ver".Dijo Granate.****"Todo bien."Steven corrió a la nevera.Sacó el brazalete del congelador y salió corriendo por la puerta.**

"No puedo creer que haya durado casi un año allí".Dijo Connie.

"No puedo creer que hayas mantenido eso allí durante casi un año".Dijo la amatista."Quería probar las cosas brillantes".

"Que las cosas se llenan de químicos".Steven dijo agarrando una galleta.

"No me molesta".

**"¿Que es eso?"Se preguntaba la amatista.****"¡Nada!"Steven salió corriendo y caminó por la playa."¡Hola! Mi nombre es Steven. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ste-ven. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Stephen".Ensayó****El rugido volvió a ocurrir y un trozo del templo se derrumbó y iba a caer sobre Connie.****Steven rápidamente corrió hacia ella."¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Steven!"Su gema se activó y la burbuja apareció alrededor de ellos como una rosa.La roca la golpeó y se deshizo.**

"La primera vez que usé la burbuja".Steven

"Buena esa."Greg felicitó.

Parecía una rosa antes de convertirse en una burbuja.Sadie se dio cuenta.

**"¡Woah! ¿Cómo hice eso?"Miró hacia abajo."¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Steven!"****"Connie".Ella se fijó las gafas.****Steven la ayudó a levantarse.****"¿Que pasó?"****"Soy mágico. Bueno, mitad mágico, del lado de mi madre".****"Te refieres a la mitad de la gema ¿no?Peridot le preguntó.**

"Sí, pero Granate, Amatista y Perla lo describieron como magia en ese entonces".Steven se dio cuenta de que le habían estado ocultando cosas tan pronto como podía hablar.No fue hasta que su padre dijo que eran extraterrestres hasta que se dio cuenta.Solo espera que la mentira y los secretos se detengan.

**"¿Tu hiciste esto?"****"Aparentemente. Soy miembro de las gemas de cristal, luchamos contra monstruos y protegemos a la humanidad y esas cosas".Le dijo a ella.**

"Y esas cosas ..." Steven se encogió de sí mismo.Lo digo,pero no tengo idea de lo que realmente está pasando.

**"Oh, eso es un poco como mi papá. Es un policía. Bueno, más como un guardia de seguridad privado".**

"No somos como la policía".Perla dijo.

"Sí, supongo que sí".Connie respondió ahora siendo miembro de las gemas de cristal.

**Steven se quedó allí.****"Tan bien, ¿cuánto tiempo suele durar?"Preguntó Connie.****"Correcto."No pudo deshacerse de él así que se levantó la camisa y miró su gema.****"¿Qué pasa?"****"Eso, uhh no parece querer irse".****"Oh."**

"Los nuevos poderes nunca funcionan en el primer intento".Steven anunció.

"Cuando eres una gema, se espera que tus poderes funcionen completamente e incluso sales sabiendo lo que todos hacen".Perla dijo.

"¿En serio? No hay nadie para decirte nada."Cuestionó Lars.

Perla negó con la cabeza.

"Cuando salí, estaba solo y ya sabía lo que podía hacer".Dijo la amatista"Y, sabía que no podía completar los pedidos que falté".

"¿Cómo funciona eso?"Sadie se preguntó.

"¡Inyecciones!"Peridot espetó.

"Se explicará más adelante".Dijo Granate reanudando.

A Steven realmente le gustó cómo al final de este Sadie y Lars lo entenderán más, si no completamente.Aunque pasar el rato con ellos puede que ya no esté completamente montado en la Gema.

**Steven intentó empujar la burbuja."Entonces, no te veo tan a menudo".****"Mi papá trabaja para un montón de playas diferentes, por lo que nunca estamos en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo".Ella puso sus manos sobre la burbuja.**

"Estamos planeando quedarnos cerca de Beach City por mucho tiempo".Dijo Connie.

"Oh ... bien" Steven no quería que Connie se moviera ni nada.

**"A veces salgo de aventuras con las gemas. Aunque suelen decir que es demasiado peligroso para mí**".

"Realmente ya no vamos a misiones".Granate se dio cuenta.

"¡Lo sé bien! Los extraño".Dijo la amatista

"Sí. A pesar de que la tradición detrás de las gemas corruptas es inquietante, disfruto viéndonos de nuevo en ellas".Pearl dijo pensando en los episodios que han visto hasta ahora.

"Ustedes simplemente se detuvieron?"Pregunto Greg

"Nos ocupamos con otras cosas".Dijo Granate.

"Normalmente nos encontramos con uno. Como con Jasper, manteniéndolos a todos en jaulas".La amatista mencionada.

¿Por qué harían eso?Sadie nunca ha escuchado el nombre de Jasper antes.

"¿Ella hizo eso?"Lapis preguntó.

Peridot asintió a su lado.

"¿Crees que estamos cerca de conseguirlos a todos?"Preguntó Steven.

"Desafortunadamente, no. Nosotros y tu madre hemos estado capturando gemas corruptas desde que terminó la guerra. Esto fue hace unos miles de años".Perla dijo.

"¡¿Hay tantos ?! ¿Están por todo el mundo?"Lars se sorprendió.

"Sí."

**Empujaron más allá de unas rocas y Steven cayó.****"¿Siempre vas en una burbuja?"****"No. Esto es nuevo. No sé qué es esto. ¡Pero está bien! Las gemas sabrán qué hacer".**

"¿Qué puede romperlo?"Sadie se preguntó.

"Rara vez algo afilado. Con la fuerza suficiente, normalmente se puede hacer estallar".Dijo Steven

**Ellos empujaron pero no pudieron subir la colina.****"Ohh, ¿qué?"Intentó empujar de nuevo."¡Eh, chicos! ¡Granate, ayuda!"****"No creo que te puedan escuchar".****Steven hizo la cara."Oh, eso es correcto. Les dije que no miraran".**

"¿Estabas preocupado?"Preguntó Steven.

"No realmente ... no hasta que estemos en el océano al menos".

**"Podemos esperar aquí hasta que salgan".****"¡No, no, no, está bien! ¡Tengo otros amigos que pueden ayudar!"****Lars se echó a reír a carcajadas "Muy bien, Steven. ¿Es esta tu burbuja mágica de amor o algo así? ¿Lo lograste ... porque estás enamorado?"**

¿Por qué esto tenía que mostrarme en mis tiempos más altos?Hablando en serio, toda su familia me está mirando burlarse de él.

**Sadie estaba golpeando la burbuja con un martillo.****"Eso es Lars. Somos básicamente BFFs".**

"Puedes decir eso después de lo que él dice?"Lapis no lo entendió.

"No tienes ni idea".Peridot dice.

Lars trató de esconder su rostro en su chaqueta tanto como pudo y gruñó.

Steven parecía estar ignorando los comentarios de Lars.Me pregunto si no le prestó atención o si realmente no tenía ni idea.Pensó Connie.

"Hm"Steven ni siquiera recordaba que Lars dijera eso.

**"Él hace caras extrañas".Señaló Connie.****Lars hizo una mueca y luego comenzó a lamer la burbuja.**

"Ugh" Lars facepalmed.

Perla se encogió.Pensó en cómo él estaba básicamente faltándole el respeto a Rose, pero se basó en que solo era un humano ignorante en este momento.

Steven tenía la misma vibra pero sabía que eso no era lo que Lars quería decir.

**"¡Lars, deja de ser un imbécil y ayuda!"Sadie gritó.****"¿Qué? Estoy ayudando a Steven en su cita".Le dijo a ella.****"Lo estás avergonzando".Dijo Sadie.****"No no soy-"**

Sadie se alegró de que ya no discutieran así.

**"Él y Sadie dirigen el Big Donut".Steven le dijo a Connie.****"¿Se llevan bien?"****Lars y Sadie estaban discutiendo y Sadie lo empujó.****"Están locos el uno por el otro".Él dijo.**

"No ... lo parece".Connie susurró.

Tal vez seaesetipo de amor.Greg pensó.

Sadie frunció el ceño.

"N-no"Era todo lo que Lars podía decir.

**"Voy a intentar algo más".Sadie corrió en la tienda.****"De todos modos, este lugar tiene las mejores rosquillas.Vengo aquí como todos los días".Steven le dijo a ella.****"Mis padres no me dejan comer donas. Tienen grasas trans".****"Qaaaat?"****Lars estaba detrás de él haciendo una mueca de nuevo.**

Vete.Lars deseó, se sintió incómodo.

**"Bueno, sigue siendo un lugar fresco para pasar el rato".****Sadie salió corriendo y rompió un taburete en la burbuja.****Steven rió nerviosamente."Tengo una mejor idea."**

"Aprecio que hayas tratado de ayudar".Granate le sonrió a Sadie.En los últimos episodios se dio cuenta de cómo Sadie estaba aceptando a Steven.Con el otro ... no tanto.

Sadie sonrió.Honestamente, Garnet la intimidó.

Lars frunció el ceño y miró al techo.

**Estaban en el muelle de los paseos marítimos.****"Whoa, un arrastrero. ¡Y un pequeño barrilete!"Connie sonrió.****"Sabes mucho sobre barcos".****"Eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas el rato en la playa y no nadas, y no tienes amigos. Miras los botes".Ella se tranquilizó.**

¿Por qué incluso dije eso?Connie se sintió incómoda de inmediato.

Es porque ella se acaba de mudar aquí, ¿verdad?Greg pensó.

Steven estaba seguro de que Connie ya tenía algunos amigos en la escuela.

**Steven rió nerviosamente."¡Oh, hey! ¡Cebolla! ¡Cebolla!"****Corrieron por el muelle.****Onion saludó.**

"Eso es ..." Lars trató de recordar.

"Sourcreams hermanastro".Le dijo Steven.

**"Necesitamos una pistola de arpón!"Steven gritó.****"¿Qué?"****"Para explotar la burbuja!"****"¿No podemos volver a tu casa?"****"Está bien. Soy una gema. ¡Cebolla, necesitamos una pistola de arpón! ¡Har-poon guuuun! Haaaar poooon guuun".****Cebolla comió palomitas de maíz.**

"Es como la primera vez que lo veo comer".Steven admitió.

"¿Cómo puede no oírte?"La amatista se rió.

"¿Dónde están sus orejas?"Preguntó Lars retóricamente.

"Trato de no pensar en eso".Steven dijo con miedo.

"Tal vez por eso no puede oírte".Amatista sugirió.

**Steven suspiró.Respiró sobre la burbuja y dibujó una imagen de un bote con un arma de arpón."Haaaar-pooon guuun".**

Pearl sonrió a Steven haciendo un dibujo para expresar su opinión.

**Cebolla siguió comiendo.****Steven gimió.****"¡Déjame intentarlo!"Respiró sobre la burbuja y escribió 'Arpón pistola'.****Cebolla dio un pulgar hacia arriba y salió corriendo.****"Simplemente tenía más sentido".Connie le dijo.****Se disparó un cuerno de bote.****La cebolla estaba en un arma de arpón.**

"¿Nadie bloquea esas cosas?"Se preguntó Greg.

"Incluso si estuviera bloqueado, Cebolla aún podría entrar en él".Steven estaba seguro.

**Steven y Connie llegaron a los lados opuestos de la burbuja.****Cebolla disparó el arma del arpón y rebotó y golpeó a otro bote.El barco comenzó a hundirse y la cebolla levantó los pulgares.**

"¿Ves? Nada afilado puede atravesarlo".

"Probablemente sea bueno que el arpón no haya pasado. Podría haber golpeado a uno de ustedes".Pearl pensó en voz alta.

**"El arrastrero".Lo vieron hundirse.****"Funland?"Connie se preguntó mientras entraban.****"¡Sí! ¡Miles de horribles accidentes ocurren aquí todos los días! Tiene que haber algo para romper esta burbuja".****"Um ..."****"Solo tenemos que encontrar el camino correcto. ¡Sí! ¡La montaña rusa para niños!"**

"Esta no fue mi mejor idea".Steven recordó.

"Definitivamente no."Connie admitió.

**Corrieron hasta la cima.****"Está bien. Simplemente rodamos por esta rampa, ya que los carros vienen hacia nosotros. ¡Y el choque nos liberará!"Steven exclamó.**

"¿Qué?"Greg comenzó.

"Esa es una idea horrible".Peridot explicó."Los carros te atropellarán".

"Lo sé."

"Oh cielos"Dijo Lars.

**"¿Qué pasa después de que salte la burbuja?"Connie pregunta****"¡Seremos libres!"Él exclama.****Connie se quedó en blanco de cara."Steven, esta es una mala idea".**

"Es bueno que la burbuja no explotara".Steven se rió.

Connie asintió.

**El rugido volvió a suceder y Steven los empujó hacia la rampa."Esto funcionará!"****La burbuja rodó por las vías hasta que el carrito las empujó hacia el otro lado.****El señor Smiley vio y detuvo la montaña rusa.**

"Tengo tanta suerte de que el Sr. Smiley no me reconoció. Definitivamente me habría echado de la siguiente vez que estuviera allí".Dijo Steven

**La burbuja fue catapultada hacia el océano.Se hundieron hasta el fondo.****"¿Dónde estamos?"Preguntó Connie.****"El fondo del océano".Steven le devolvió las gafas.**

"¿Por qué eres tan casual acerca de eso?"Lars se habría estado volviendo loco.

Steven se encogió de hombros.

**Connie se quedó sin aliento.****"¡Está bien!"**

Steven se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba diciendo eso.Solo estaba tratando de no asustarla con sus poderes.Sobre todo porque la atrapó en la burbuja.

**"¿Estamos cerca de la orilla?"****"Si seguro."Dijo nerviosamente.****"Vamos a empezar a rodar".Connie sugirió.****Empezaron a caminar.****"Es bueno que esta burbuja sea hermética. De lo contrario, nos estaríamos ahogando en este momento".Steven se echó a reír.**

"Esto es cuando me puse nervioso".

**"No te preocupes, Connie. Tengo una idea que definitivamente funcionará. Cuando volvamos ..."****Una gema corrompida nadaba sobre ellos y Connie estaba asustada.****"¡Un gusano enorme! ¡Está bien! ¡Mira! Sólo quiere comer esas cosas brillantes".Él la tranquilizó.****Se comió algunas algas.**

"Esa es una gema corrompida ¿verdad?"Preguntó Sadie y Lars se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Sí."Dijo Granate.

Estas cosas pueden ser criaturas de tipo mar también?Pensó Lars.Eso es tan raro.

**"¿Ves? ¡No da miedo en absoluto!"****La gema rugió y atravesó el suelo haciendo que el suelo se dividiera.**

La habitación pudo ver la joya de los monstruos en su boca.Los pocos que no sabían se dieron cuenta de que era esta joya que hacía los sonidos rugientes.

**La burbuja cayó más profundamente en un lugar más oscuro.**

Parece que cayeron en una zanja.¿Cómo se salieron?Lapis se preguntó.

**Steven gimió y vio que tenía el pie en la cara de Connie."¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?"****Connie se puso de pie.****"¡No está tan mal! ¡Está bien! Yo uh".****"¡No está bien!"Ella chasqueó."¡Sigues diciendo eso, pero no sabes lo que estás haciendo! Ahora nos asfixiaremos o moriremos de hambre en el fondo del océano. ¡Y solo mis padres se darán cuenta, porque nadie más se preocupa por mí!"Ella comenzó a llorar.****Steven observaba.****"Voy a desaparecer sin hacer un solo amigo".Ella se sentó y comenzó a llorar.**

Connie solo cerró los ojos esperando que esta parte terminara.

Las gemas se pusieron un poco tristes pero se mantuvieron positivas al recordar que Steven se había convertido en su amigo.

Sadie entendió que tampoco tenía muchos amigos cuando estaba en la escuela.

Steven frunció el ceño.

**Steven sacó la pulsera, iluminando el área.****Connie miró hacia arriba.****"Podríamos ser amigos."**

Algo de la sala sonrió.

**"Te vi en el desfile del paseo marítimo el año pasado".****En un recuerdo, Connie se alejó y su brazalete se cayó de su muñeca.****"Se te cayó el brazalete. Lo recogí, pero luego no pude encontrarte. Lo guardé en el congelador, por lo que duraría más. En caso de que te volviera a ver".Dijo Steven**

Steven es tan dulce.Pearl estaba sonriendo.

**"¡Oh! Tú eras el niño en el carro de lavado de autos".Connie recordó a Steven sentado en la parte superior de la camioneta en el desfile."Tenías pompas de jabón en tu cabello".Ella sonrió.**

"Yo recuerdo eso."Greg dijo.

"¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas haber mirado todas las carrozas cuando todo terminó?"Steven le preguntó a su papá.

Greg asintió.

**Steven se rió."Se suponía que yo era un cepillo de fregar".****Ellos se rieron**

Peridot se rió entre dientes."Eso funciona."

**"Lo siento, Connie".Le tomó el brazo y le puso la pulsera."Si te hubiera devuelto el brazalete, no estarías atrapado en esta burbuja conmigo ahora".****"No, está bien. Me estoy divirtiendo".Connie sonrió.****La burbuja explotó, Steven tomó la mano de Connie y nadó hasta la cima.**

"No entiendo tus poderes en absoluto".Lars le dijo.

**Llegaron a la cima y contuvieron el aliento.Steven se echó a reír cuando la gema del gusano salió del agua.Se lavaron en la orilla y comenzó a nadar hacia ellos.**

"Ugh" Peridot fue molestado.

"Sí, eso es raro".Lapis dijo.

**"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Escóndete en las rocas, Steven!"Connie levantó a Steven y corrió bajo el paseo marítimo.****"¿Por qué nos está persiguiendo?"Steven se preguntó mientras Connie lo esquivaba.**

La habitación se dio cuenta de lo que era después.

**"¡La pulsera! ¡Come cosas brillantes! ¡Connie!"****Connie salió corriendo de la gema.****"Steven!"****"¡Dame la pulsera!"Steven corrió hacia ella.****"¿Qué?"****"¡Está bien! ¡Ahora, ve! ¡Vamos! ¡Corre de esa manera! ¡Lo siento!"El gusano comenzó a perseguir a Steven y Connie corrió hacia el otro lado.Steven rodeó los pilotes y lo siguió.Saltó sobre él y aterrizó justo al lado de Connie.**

"¡Eso estuvo genial!"Peridot dijo.

"No sé cómo lo logré, especialmente entonces".Dijo Steven

**No pudo llegar a ellos y se tomaron de las manos.Los zancos se rompieron y el muelle cayó sobre ellos, se hizo más profundo.****"Steven!"Las gemas gritaron.**

"Tu primera gema corrompida".Perla dijo con orgullo.

Greg también estaba orgulloso.

**"¡Steven! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hiciste?"Perla gritó.****"¡Fue increíble!"Connie exclamó.****"¿En serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?"****Connie asintió.****Granate corrió detrás de ellos y recuperó la gema.****"Aquí está tu pulsera, otra vez."****"¡Gracias!"Ella se rió tomándolo.****"Entonces, ¿nos presentarás?" Amatista miró por encima de su hombro.****"¡Steven estaba tan emocionado de conocerte! ¿Verdad, Steven?"Perla agregó.****Steven asintió y rió nerviosamente.**

Son como padres humanos que avergüenzan a sus hijos.Sadie no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

**"¡Oye!"Granate recogió amatista y perla."¡No te metas con su flujo funky!"Ella se marchó todavía cargando con ellos.**

La amatista se rió.

**"Flujo funky?"Se preguntó Connie.****Steven se sonrojó y gimió.**

Lars se rió en su cabeza.

"Yo extraño estos dias."Connie suspiró.

"Yo también."Steven estuvo de acuerdo.


	8. Capitulo 8 Steven Serio

**Steven abrió sus ojos a las sirenas y sus oídos sonaron.**

Las preguntas surgieron en los espectadores.

**Su visión era borrosa, miró a la taza de té rota.Luego a escombros y personas como su visión se centró de nuevo.****"Dos semanas después" apareció en la pantalla.**

"¿Eso va a ser explicado?"Lars pensó en voz alta.

"¿Estuviste en algún tipo de accidente extraño?"Connie le preguntó al niño.

Steven suspiró."¿Algo así? ¿Cómo es esto incluso relevante?"

"Ohh" Pearl se rió."Olvidé que esto incluso sucedió".

**"Presta atención, Steven. Esta será tu primera misión seria".Granate dijo en el flujo de urdimbre."Necesitas estar listo".****"Sí. Estoy listo. ¡Estoy tan listo!"Steven gritó estar boca abajo.**

"Me tomó más tiempo acostumbrarme a la transmisión warp que a ti, Connie".Steven mencionó.

"Pensé que era porque estabas jugando".Perla dijo.

"No, no estaba acostumbrado todavía".

**"Steven, vamos. Te vas a enfermar".Pearl lo puso boca arriba."¿Por qué trajiste eso?"Ella dijo que el ukelele de Steven la golpeó en la cara.****"No lo sé. Estaba emocionada y es mía y me gusta".El ukelele flotaba sobre sus hombros."Qu ..." Subió tras él.**

"Debes tener cuidado con eso".Greg dijo.

"Sí, tengo suerte de que no se rompió".Steven respondió.Necesita cuidar sus cosas, especialmente el ukelele que su padre le dio.

**"¡Steven, vuelve aquí! Podrías ponerte serio ..." Pearl gritó cuando la almohadilla de deformación llegó a su destino."-¡herir!"****Steven fue expulsado de la corriente y cayó en unas fresas.**

Me pregunto cómo funciona exactamente esa cosa.Deben ser colocados en todo el mundo.Pensó Sadie.

**Él gimió mientras se sentaba.****"Steven, estás ..." Pearl se preocupa cuando las gemas corrieron hacia él.****"Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Sólo estoy pegajoso. Mmm".Se lamió el brazo cuando un grupo de mariposas se pegó a su cara."Aah, están en mis ojos!"Intentó huir de ellos y comenzó a gritar.**

Lars contuvo la risa, pero vio a Peridot riéndose, así que lo dejó salir.

**Corrió de nuevo y cayó.**

Connie se rió."Son solo mariposas, ni siquiera muerden".

**Granate los apartó con la mano."Son solo mariposas, Steven".****Steven se echó a reír."Bueno, se veían mucho más grandes cuando estaban en mis ojos".**

Sadie sofocó una risita.

**"Steven, eres un alboroto".La amatista se echó a reír.****"De repente tengo dudas sobre traer a Steven a este".Perla le dijo a Granate.****Granate puso su mano en el hombro de Perlas."Shh. Sólo míralo".****Steven tenía los brazos cruzados.**

No estaba listo para esta misión.Pensó StevenEra mucho más intenso de lo que él pensó que sería.

**"Ahora, vamos a recuperar la gema".Garnet anunció.****Caminaron por el campo donde había espadas y arbustos cubiertos de fresas.****"Increíble. Esto fue una vez un campo de batalla de gemas. Ahora son fresas salvajes por lo que el ojo puede ver. Oh, eso es lo que amo de la Tierra".Perla dijo radiante.****Granate se detuvo a la sombra de un templo.**

"¿Cómo crecieron las fresas tan grandes? SepreguntóSadie.

**"Tal vez esta sea una misión ligera después de todo. ¡Oh!"Pearl se tropezó con ella.****"Tal vez no."Garnet dijo mientras miraban la estructura triangular invertida.**

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"Lars pensó en voz alta.Era extraño saber que lugares como este existían en todo el mundo.

**Ella convocó un prisma triangular más pequeño y lo insertó en un cuadrado en el templo.La puerta brillaba y desaparecía.****"Whoa!"Steven gritó mientras caminaban dentro."Whoa!"Gritó aún más fuerte al ver murales a través de las paredes.**

"¡Espera! Espera, ¿esa mamá está en la pared?"Steven gritó.

Granate rápidamente pausó el episodio.

Definitivamente había una foto de cuarzo rosa.

"Ahi esta."Connie vio.

Steven miró a Pearl.El resto de la sala quería saber también.

"Errr ... Bueno, yo-" Pearl no sabía qué decir.

Steven sabía que ella estaba ocultándole algo.

"Realmente no sé por qué está ahí arriba".Ella dijo.

La cara de Steven mostró incredulidad.Él suspiró.

"Parece que está sosteniendo un diamante".Sadie analizaba de forma ajena.

Steven miró el mural.Diamante rosa.

"¿Y contra quién pelea? Se preguntó Connie.

"¿Eso es ... Blanco ... Diamante?"Preguntó Steven.

"¿Quien?"Se preguntó Lars.

"Vamos a seguir viendo".Granate alzó el mando a distancia.

"Pero-"

Granate no lo dejó terminar.

Steven se irritó.Ni siquiera podía volver atrás y mirarlo porque el lugar explotó.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle?¿Dile a todos?Era literalmente imposible para ella hablar de ello.Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían todos.

¿Por qué no podían simplemente decirle?No es como si causara algún daño.Connie especuló.Recordó el tiempo con el diario y el palanquín.

**"¡Steven es el mejor!"****"¡Steven es el mejor!"El edificio hizo eco.****"Por qué, gracias, templo".Steven guiñó un ojo.****"Eres un imbécil".La amatista le dijo.****Steven miró a su alrededor todos los dibujos y luego a una pirámide flotante, al revés.**

Steven pudo echar otro vistazo al mural.¿Estaba usando Pink Diamond para luchar contra White Diamond?Pero cuando ella fue poofed?El no entendio

**"Oye. ¿Qué es esto? Es como un triángulo flotante genial".Movió su mano debajo de ella.****"Sea lo que sea, probablemente no deberías tocarlo".Perla dijo mirando algo.****La amatista bostezó.****Steven lo tocó y se dio la vuelta.El templo comenzó a temblar.**

"Hm"¿Por qué nunca escuché?

"Ella literalmente dijo que no lo tocara".Peridot señaló lo obvio.

**"¡Steven! ¿Qué te hemos dicho acerca de tocar cosas mágicas?"Perla preguntó a los demás que venían.****"Definitivamente siempre nunca lo hagas".Respondió.****Todos fueron arrastrados hacia arriba y atravesaron un agujero en el techo."Whoa!"****Las gemas aterrizaron sobre sus pies, pero Steven cayó sobre su estómago.**

"Ay."

"Ese triángulo controla la gravedad".Granate dijo.

**Garnet miró el agujero mientras se cerraba.Antorchas se encendieron alrededor de la sala circular con múltiples puertas.****"Parece que vamos a tener que separarnos".Amatista sugirió.****"De acuerdo. Steven y yo nos quedaremos aquí donde parece que estamos a salvo mientras ustedes van y resuelven el misterio de este lugar".Pearl se aferró a él.****"Espera. Quiero ayudar a resolver el misterio".****"Sí. Vamos, Steven. Vamos a resolver el misterio".Amatista lo levantó y comenzó a caminar.****"¡Sí! ¡Solucionadores de misterios!"****Pearl tomó a Steven de vuelta."No. No, no, no, no, no. Ustedes dos son un desastre que está por suceder".Ella lo puso bajo su brazo.**

Sadie encontró esto gracioso.Todos actuaron como sus madres, y casi lo son.

**"Steven va conmigo".Dijo Granate.****"¡Realmente asombroso!"Steven exclamó.****"Pero recuerda que esta es una misión seria".Ella le dijo.****"Entendido. En serio Steven- Pearl, ¿puedes bajarme?"****"¿Qué? Oh, sí. Por supuesto".****"Necesito estar de pie, o de lo contrario no funcionará. ¡Steven serio se activa!"Gritó y se alejó con los brazos delante de él.**

"Eso es lo contrario de lo serio".Dijo Steven

**Garnet lo siguió.****"Pero esto podría ser una vez más las tazas de té".Perla dijo desde el centro.****"¡Hey! He puesto eso detrás de mí".Caminó hacia atrás en la puerta.**

"¿Era esa la cosa al principio?"Lapis preguntó.

"Sí."

**"Ohhhh".Steven cantó."Estamos en una búsqueda del tesoro mágico por un tesoro mágico, algo, algo, algo mágico".Entraron en una habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos."Eh?"****La puerta del otro lado brillaba y algunas de las baldosas del suelo también brillaban.**

"Esta misión fue realmente única porque la gema se adhirió a la estructura que afectó a todo el edificio. Pearl la admiró.

"Eso pasó con el faro".Dijo Steven

"¿De Verdad?"Amatista cuestionada.

"Eso fue extraño".Recordó Lars.

"Entonces, ¿eso sucede cuando la Gema está dentro del edificio cuando se corrompen?"Preguntó Connie.

"Bueno, el edificio en el que estábamos era una estructura de gemas, así que tendría sentido. No puedo decir lo mismo del faro".Dijo Granate.

"Dado que el faro no estaba cerca cuando los Diamantes atacaron".Perla agregó.

"Probablemente fue construido alrededor de eso entonces".Dijo Connie.

**"Tenemos que permanecer en los paneles brillantes".Garnet le dijo a Steven.**

Esto no parece ser una misión peligrosa.Greg siempre estaba preocupado por Steven cuando iba a misiones.

**"Cierto. ¡Steven serio, vamos!"Steven y Garnet saltaron sobre los paneles al otro lado de la habitación."¡Oh si!"Steven bailaba.**

"Pensé que te habrías equivocado".Lars dijo sin rodeos.

**El edificio se sacudió y Steven cayó sobre una baldosa que no estaba brillando."Uh whoa"**

"Oh."

**Los paneles brillaban de color rojo y comenzaron a caer en un incendio.**

Greg estaba equivocado.

"Eso es malo."Peridot dijo.

**Steven saltó del que estaba y se aferró al borde de otro.Luchó por aguantar.****"Steven!"****Perdió el agarre y gritó cuando comenzó a caer en el fuego.**

Greg se quedó sin aliento.

**Garnet saltó a lo largo de los bloques mientras agarraba a Steven antes de que él golpeara el fuego.Aterrizó en el costado de una enterrando sus pies en ella.Ella sostuvo a Steven por su pierna.**

Eso fue realmente genial.Pensó Sadie.

Lars también lo pensó.

"Eso estuvo cerca, no puedo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras ido con Amethyst".Perla dijo.

"Yo lo habría atrapado".La amatista le dijo.

**Steven se estaba riendo."¡Whoo-hoo! Eso fue ... uh, muy peligroso. Gracias, Garnet".Dijo en un tono "serio".Su cabello se incendió.**

"Casi morir es divertido?"Peridot preguntó.

"Te sorprenderias."

"Claro ..." Lars no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

**Entraron por otra puerta y Steven se quedó atrás para apagar el fuego en su cabeza.Suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.Se sobresaltó y saltó gritando.Las rejas pasaron por la puerta y el templo volvió a temblar.****Steven gimió.****"Podemos tomar un descanso si no te sientes bien, Steven".****"¿Eh? Oh, no. Estoy bien. Vamos a seguir".Levantó los brazos en posición flexionada.****"Está bien, pero ten cuidado. Puedes disparar una trampa con ese espectáculo de armas".Ella bromeó.**

Connie se rió.Granate sería la última persona que pensaría hacer bromas.

**"Cierto. Guardaré a estos bebés y usaré mis mentes".Se acercó a la pared."Quizás haya una pista oculta en estos dibujos antiguos. Parece que hay muchos triángulos escondidos en algún lugar de esta sala".**

"Sí espigas".Steven recordó.

**La parte de la pared que estaba tocando se movió hacia adentro.****El techo se abrió a picos.****"¡Correr!"Gritó Granate.Las púas detrás de ellos se estrellaron contra el suelo.**

"Woah"Sadie dijo un poco nerviosa.

**Steven se detuvo justo cuando las púas cayeron al suelo con una parte de su camisa y la correa del ukelele.**

"Eso estuvo cerca."Perla dijo.

Tal vez no deberían haberlo tomado en este caso.Pensó Sadie.Él era un niño pequeño aquí, pero supongo que necesitaba aprender lo que ellos querían que hiciera.

**Garnet convocó sus guanteletes y evitó que las púas golpearan el piso y Steven.****Steven se sentó."¡Oh, mi ukelele!"Empezó a sintonizarlo.****"¡Steven! Ahora probablemente no sea el mejor momento para eso".Dijo Granate luchando con las espinas.**

¿Cómo tiene ella tanta paciencia para él?Especialmente en ese momento.Se preguntó Lars.

**"Oh. Uh uh, a la derecha".Corrió hacia el otro lado.****Garnet se volteó hacia el otro lado detrás de él.****"Ahora, eso fue bastante cercano".Ella le dijo.****Steven rió nerviosamente.****La puerta se abrió y siguieron adelante.****"Sí. Esa fue una muy cerca".Dijo lentamente.Entraron en otra habitación y vieron enormes hachas giratorias."Uh"Steven parecía petrificado cuando la puerta se cerró.****Frente a ellos había plataformas divididas por las armas oscilantes.**

"¡Oh Dios mío!"Vio la perla

**La lava rezumaba en las plataformas y los picos chocaban continuamente contra la plataforma y luego brotaban en un incendio.**

"Eso es un poco demasiado".Dijo Sadie.

"Me hubiera dado la vuelta".Lars admitió.

"No puedes".Le dijo Steven.

La amatista se rió."Creo que ustedes tienen las peores habitaciones. Bueno, una en la que entré estaba llena de nitrógeno líquido".

"¿Es todo eso incluso necesario?"Lapis preguntó.

"La estructura está protegiendo la gema".Dijo Granate.

Greg se preguntó cómo Steven llegó a cruzar con seguridad ".

**Steven parecía que no podía soportarlo más.****"Prepárate, Steven. Esto va a ser intenso".Granate dijo seriamente.****"Two Weeks Earlier" apareció en la televisión.****"Prepárate, Steven. Esto va a ser intenso".Granate le dijo sonriendo.**

La amatista se rió."Podemos ver esto de nuevo".

"No fue gracioso, amatista".

"Ninguno fue herido."

**"¡Estoy listo!"El exclamó.****Él y las gemas estaban en Funland frente a las tazas de té.**

"Lo que le pasó a ese paseo".Sadie dijo retóricamente.

"Estás a punto de ver".La amatista sonrió.

**El Sr. Smiley rió y empujó la palanca de marcha.Las tazas de té empezaron a girar.La gente estaba disfrutando el paseo.****La amatista estaba roncando.****"No entendí el punto de este viaje".Perla admitió, sosteniendo una tetera.**

"¿Pensaste que tendría té?"Peridot preguntó.

"El nombre del paseo es 'tazas de té'".

**"Esto es divertido, Steven".Granate sonrió.****El estómago de Steven gruñó."Creo que necesito salir de este viaje ahora".Steven saltó de la taza de té.**

La amatista se rió entre dientes."Todavía no puedo creer que hayas saltado".

Steven hizo la cara.

**"Steven, no!"Garnet se acercó.****El Sr. Smiley todavía se estaba riendo cuando Steven cayó sobre él y rompió la palanca.El señor Smiley rió nerviosamente.**

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saltarías?"Dijo Lars.Este chico está loco.

"No habría sido tan malo si pudiera haber flotado en ese entonces".Dijo Steven

"¿No tenían los cinturones de seguridad allí arriba o como una barra de seguridad?"Se preguntó Greg.

"No."Perla dijo.

"¿No es eso ilegal?"Connie adivinó.

"No lo habría usado de todos modos".Dijo la amatista

**El viaje comenzó a girar más rápido y todas las copas se rompieron, algunas cayeron al agua.La gente en ellos salió a la superficie.Las otras copas aterrizaron en el paseo marítimo.****El Sr. Smiley agarró a Steven y volvió a reír nerviosamente."¡Steven, estás prohibido para todos los paseos para siempre!"**

"No a mucha gente le gustó ese paseo de todos modos".Dijo Sadie.

**Steven se despertó en los brazos de Granates.****Ella lo bajó y él vio que estaban al otro lado.****"Whoa. Lo hicimos?"****"Te cargué mientras tomabas una siesta".**

"Creo que me desmayé".Dijo Steven

**"¿Nn-siesta?"Corrió tras Garnet.****Entraron en la habitación donde estaban por primera vez."Estamos de vuelta donde empezamos".Granate señaló.****"¡¿Qué?!"Dijo Steven****"¡Granate, ahí estás! Las puertas y habitaciones aquí no tienen sentido. Todos te traen de vuelta aquí".Perla les dijo.**

"Es como un laberinto".Greg dijo.

"Sí, un poco".Dijo Steven

**La amatista salió por una puerta y se frustró "¡Sácame de aquí!"Ella entró en otro.****"Hay 16 puertas, entramos desde el noreste y pasamos por tres habitaciones consecutivas en línea recta"****La amatista entró en la habitación "¡Ay!"La amatista se sacó una trampa para osos de la cabeza y volvió corriendo.**

"Eres rápido en eso".Connie se dio cuenta.

**"-pero regresé aquí por la puerta más al sur, lo que solo puede significar w-bueno, no sé lo que significa".Perla dijo histéricamente.****La amatista salió de una habitación congelada en el hielo.****"¡Esto es una trampa mortal!"Pearl dijo frenéticamente mientras sacaba su lanza y cortaba el hielo.****"¡¿Qué ?! ¿Qué hacemos?"Se preguntó Steven.****"Regresamos una y otra vez y una y otra vez".Garnet dijo cuando Steven comenzó a sudar.**

"No creo que haya una salida por esas puertas".Perla dijo.

**"¡No puedo!"El grito.****"Steven".Perla dijo.****"Está bien."Granate trató de tranquilizarlo.****"No. No, no lo es. Estabas bien con respecto a mí. Quería hacer esto tan mal, pero ahora siento que voy a vomitar".Se aferró a su camisa."¡Esto es como las tazas de té!"El exclamó.****"Oh, Steven. Realmente no quise decir eso".Perla admitió.****"¡Espere!"Steven gritó."¡Ah! ¡Espere, chicos! ¿Y si esto es como las tazas de té? Por eso nos estamos perdiendo. Por eso me siento tan mal. Todas las habitaciones nos están dando vueltas, así que terminamos aquí".Él explicó.**

"Eso tiene mucho sentido."Peridot dijo.

"Y es por eso que se mostró ese incidente".Perla agregó.

**Garnet caminó hacia el centro y convocó sus guantes y comenzó a golpear el suelo.Ella siguió golpeando hasta que el suelo se derrumbó.****Garnet aterrizó en un triángulo flotante y atrapó a Steven.Pearl aterrizó en uno y el hielo se rompió cuando Amethyst se aferró a otro.****"Woah!"Steven y los demás miraron los prismas que rodeaban el Obelisco en el centro de la habitación.**

Lapis se sorprendió, ella nunca vio nada como esto en absoluto en Homeworld.Era el trabajo de una gema corrupta y no había ninguna allí, las gemas en el mundo natal no tenían idea de que había otras personas en este planeta sufriendo.

**"Es increíble."Perla sacó su holograma de gemas."Este mecanismo accionado por gemas está manipulando las habitaciones de arriba. Cada habitación en la que entramos nos giraba hasta que regresábamos a la cámara central".Su proyección mostró su explicación."Es como el paseo en una taza de té en Funland".Las tazas de té brillaron en su proyección.****"Steven ya lo descubrió".Gritó Granate.**

"Literalmente solo dijo eso".Peridot dijo.

"No necesitas decir nada, esto ya pasó".Le dijo perla

**"Oh."La cabeza de perlas salió de la salida de la tetera en la proyección.Perla forzó su holograma de nuevo en su gema.****Steven vio una gema en el palo en medio de los prismas."Granate, necesito salir del viaje ahora".****Granate asintió."¡Grave Steven, vamos! Ella lo tiró hacia la gema".****Aterrizó en él y se deslizó hasta donde estaba la gema."Whoa!"Comenzó a jalarlo, pero luego el prisma triangular giró y la gema brilló en amarillo."Eh?"Se cayó llevándose la gema con él.Todos los prismas dejaron de moverse.**

"Estoy pensando que la gema fue puesta dentro de la estructura".Pearl estaba pensando.

Como lo que le pasó a Lapis.Pensó Steven

**"Eh?"La amatista se quita el pelo de la cara.****La gema brilló de nuevo en amarillo, luego los prismas comenzaron a volverse amarillos y se deterioraron.Steven se aferró a la gema mientras se ponía más brillante.Todo el templo se volvió amarillo e hizo ruidos antes de explotar.Piezas cayeron por todo el campo de fresas.**

"Y sin la gema, el objeto host no puede sostenerse por más tiempo".Perla explicó más a fondo.

Así es como el lapis.Steven recordó cómo se rompió el espejo cuando sacó su gema.Excepto que esta gema estaba corrompida y ella no.

**"Steven?"Perla salió de un arbusto."Steven!"****Granate apareció detrás de ella.****"¿Donde esta el?"Ella se preocupo****"Oh, él está aquí".Amatista vio a Steven tendido en un arbusto, cubierto de fresa sosteniendo la gema.****"La gema".Él dijo.****Perla lo encajonó en una burbuja blanca."Diría que manejaste muy bien esa aventura".Ella hizo desaparecer la gema.**

Sadie se preguntó a dónde iba la gema.

**"Sí. Buen trabajo, serio Steven".Amatista estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo a levantarse.****"Prefiero a Steven regular".Granate le entregó su ukelele.****"¡Hey! Mi ukulele".Lo tomó y lo volvió a sintonizar, luego comenzó a cantar."Oh, eso es el final de otro día, fue muy serio, tendría que decir, las gemas de cristal se veían realmente geniales cuando hicieron explotar el templo".Gritó cuando las mariposas regresaron."¡Están en mis ojos otra vez!"Se fue corriendo gritando.**

La habitación rió.


	9. Capitulo 9 Tigre Millonario

**Las gemas entraron en el templo.****"¿Cómo puedes pensar que golpear un pólipo de sangre fue una buena idea? ¡Mira toda la basura que me hiciste!"Pearl se la quitó del brazo.**

"Oh aquí vamos."Amethyst recuerda todas las veces que Pearl y Garnet la regañaron por estas cosas.Sí, ella era imprudente en aquel entonces, pero ¿tenían que gritarle cada segundo?Ella solo lo estaba haciendo divertido.

**"Y mira a Steven".****Estaba cubierto en eso."No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras".**

"Ew"

**"¿Ves? ¡Le gusta!"La amatista le dijo.****"Ciertamente no le gustará cuando se endurezca".Ella dijo molesta.****"Uh qué? Voy a lavarme".Steven se alejó.****"No debería haber estado tan cerca en primer lugar".Perla dijo.****Las cosas se endurecieron y Steven quedó atrapado en su lugar.Trató de salir de ella.****"¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que iban a estallar?"Amatista dijo en defensa.****"Uh, chicos?"Steven llamó.****"¡Siempre nos estás poniendo en peligro con tus pequeños arrebatos! ¡Oh, eres tan infantil!"Perla creció agitada.**

Sí, definitivamente no se llevan bien.Sadie recordó algunos episodios atrás.

"Me alegra que ustedes dos ya no discutan".Granate fue honesto.

"Sí, Amatista ha mejorado dramáticamente en ... casi todo".Perla felicitó.

La amatista sonrió."Y ya no eres tan molesto".

Pearl la miró.

"Eso es un cumplido".Ella dijo rápidamente.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos. Miren lo lejos que han llegado".Dijo Steven

La amatista se rió.

**La amatista se burlaba de ella."Sí, sí. No olvides" imprudente "," vulgar "," hablador ", y eso es lo que me hace tan increíble, ¿verdad, Garnet?"Ella gritó.****Granate se veía molesto."Amatista, eres una gema de cristal. Necesitas actuar así".****Perla se cruzó de brazos.**

"Incluso Steven no era tan desagradable".Perla dijo.

**"Multa."Amatista entró en su habitación.****"Creo que realmente llegamos a ella".Perla dijo.****Gruñó el granate.**

A Amethyst no le gustaba cuando Garnet estaba molesta con ella.Ella pensó de nuevo en Sugilite.

**"Cierto, granate?"Pearl la siguió por la puerta.**

Los dos parecen querer siempre la aprobación de Garnet.Sadie se dio cuenta.

**"¿Chicos?"Steven se quedó allí.**

"Te dejaron".Peridot se echó a reír.

**Ahora, de noche, Steven estaba dormido todavía atrapado en el goo.Estaba babeando.**

"¿Realmente no pudiste salir de eso?"Preguntó Connie.

"Fue fácil cuando lo intenté".

**Steven se despertó con Amethyst saliendo de su habitación con una manta sobre ella."¿Eh? ¿Qué?"****La amatista salió corriendo por la puerta y Steven se cayó de la basura.**

La amatista pensó por un segundo.

**"¿Amatista?"**

"Oh, sé lo que es esto".Ella dijo.

**La amatista corrió por la playa y comenzó a cambiar de forma.Steven la siguió.Corrió colina arriba hacia el almacén.****Steven se asomó por la ventana.****"Para aquellos de ustedes confundidos por los eventos atléticos, están a punto de ver al Puma Púrpura".El Sr. Smiley rugió.****La amatista se quitó la manta revelando su forma.**

"¡Sí! ¡Los primeros días de Purple Puma y Tiger Millionaire!"Ella exclamo.

"¡Oh sí!"Steven emparejó su energía.

"Oh Dios mío."Perla facepalmed."Este episodio realmente va a ser sobre esto".

"¿Espera qué? ¿Ustedes son luchadores?"Preguntó Connie.

"Solía ser."Dijo la amatista

"Steven, ¿qué te haría querer hacer eso?"Se preguntó Greg.

"Steven no lo es. Sólo ella."Lars señaló a la amatista.

Sadie se rió."Creo que debería estar claro para ti ahora, Lars".

"Me niego a creer que Steven es Tigre, ¡no se parecen en nada!"

Lapis no pudo evitar reír.Ella nunca vio a Tiger Millionaire antes, pero todos estos consejos deberían hacerlo obvio.

Lars se puso rojo ante unas pocas personas riéndose de él.

**"-es el luchador más odiado en la historia de Beach City!"El anunció.****La multitud comenzó a abuchear.****"¿Qué?"Steven seguía mirando por la ventana.****Sadie y Lars también estaban en la multitud abucheando.**

"Wow gracias."Ella dijo sarcásticamente.

**La amatista lo tomó todo.**

"¿Así que eres un luchador odiado?"Greg dijo.

"Sí, eso es lo que lo hizo divertido".

**"Muy bien, damas y caballeros. ¿Vamos a presentar a su oponente o debería decir, víctima?"Él rió."El Blogster de Lochness!"**

"¿Puedes decir quién es, Lars?"Preguntó Sadie.

"Ronaldo. Ahora que está cerca".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes ver que Tiger es Steven?"La amatista se rió.

"Yo-"Steven no puede ser Tiger, de ninguna manera.

**Ronaldo estaba disfrazado y parecía preocupado."Yo…" se rió nerviosamente."-¡Vamos a terminar tu reinado de terror! ¡Yaah!"Él cargó contra ella."Ugh".Se topó con el brazo de amatistas.**

**Steven se estremeció.**

"Eso fue un poco demasiado, Amatista".Perla dijo.

"No has visto nada todavía."

**"Bueno, ahora, eso fue rápido".El Sr. Smiley dijo.****Amatista puso su pie sobre Ronaldo y bostezó.****La multitud continuó abucheando.**

"Ahora veo por qué la gente te odia".Greg dijo.

**"Sí, sí, tampoco me gusta, pero oye, ¿qué haces?"Mr. Smiley dijo al micrófono.****La amatista echó a Ronaldo del ring.**

"Bonito."Peridot dijo.

**Ella se fue afuera y rugió, volviendo a la normalidad.****Steven apareció detrás de ella y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos."¡Amatista!"****Ella rápidamente lo echó de ella."¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"****"¿Eres un luchador secreto?"Preguntó Steven.****"Sí."Ella admitió.**

"Ya no."

**Steven se quedó sin aliento."¿Pero cómo? ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Pero por qué?"****"Ven aca."****Steven se arrodilló sobre sus rodillas.****"Déjame explicarte algo. ¡En el ring, nadie puede decirme qué hacer! ¡Y si lo intentan, los golpeo en la cara con una silla!"****"¿Y gente así?"****"¿Te gusta? ¡A ellos les encanta!"Ella exclamo."Bueno, lo odian, pero todo es parte de la diversión, ¿sabes? Todos aquí tienen eso".Ella gruñó"¡No sabes lo que es tener a Pearl y Garnet en tu espalda todo el tiempo!"**

"No te va a gustar esto".Dijo Steven

**"¡¿Estás bromeando ?! ¡Oh, Steven, te dije antes que no tomar mantequilla de maní en las misiones!"Imitaba a Pearl dramáticamente.**

Perla estaba un poco ofendida."¿Qué?"

Peridot se echó a reír."Es perfecto."

**Él movió su cabello sobre sus ojos."No voy a decir nada, pero espero que entiendas que eso estuvo mal".Se hizo pasar por granate.**

Lapis sonrió.

"Ese era bueno".Greg susurró.

Steven rió nerviosamente.

"Eso fue una buena impresión".Granate sonrió.

Sadie estaba sorprendida.Creo que Garnet es más agradable de lo que su apariencia hace que ella sea.

**"¡Déjame ser un luchador contigo! ¡Estoy tan sofocado!"****"Bueno, todavía no he ganado el cinturón del equipo de etiqueta, pero no puedes decirle a Pearl y Garnet".La amatista le dijo.****"¡Acuerdo!"**

Lars suspiró.Sabía que tenía que ser Steven.

**Steven sacó una camisa de su armario, tiras de su cajón, una corbata, y no pudo decidirse por una máscara.Se fue con el gato uno.**

Sadie sonrió al ver la corbata y la máscara de tigre.Tenía la sensación de que era él desde el principio.

Lars parecía derrotado a su lado.

**Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con margarina.****La amatista dormía en el sofá.****"¡¿Estás listo?!"Steven gritó.****La amatista se incorporó.****Steven saltó al sofá."Presentando Tiger Millionaire!"Mostró su maleta con un signo de dólar en ella.**

Steven miró a Lars.

"No me mires, sé que eres tú".Se quejó

"Estás haciendo un gran negocio de la nada".Lapis dijo.

"Finalmente."La amatista se burló.

**"¡Rico, felino industrial de la isla de la jungla! Una vez que era hijo único de la familia rica de los Tigres, se hizo con su propio destino para ganar dinero en las minas de coco".Una foto de una familia de tigres y un tigre frente a las minas se mostró detrás de Steven.**

"¿De dónde vienen esas fotos?"Connie preguntó retóricamente.

"Eres muy creativo al respecto".Perla se maravilló.

**"¡Guau! ¿Se te ocurrió todo eso?"Preguntó la amatista.****"Bueno, sí. ¿Cuál es tu historia de fondo?"****"Los pumas son geniales".****"Uh. Vamos a trabajar en eso más tarde".Steven sugirió.****De vuelta en el almacén.**

"¿No es ahí donde estamos?"Lapis se preguntó.

"Sí. Pero estamos en el sótano".Dijo Steven

¿Por qué hay un agujero enorme en la pared?¿No va a arreglarlo alguien?Lapis lo pensó.

**"Dos héroes locales en el cuadrilátero esta noche.Construyen hospitales para enfermos, y construyen músculos que se ven muy hábiles. ¡Renuncia a Concrete Heat y Chunk Truck!"El Sr. Smiley presentó a dos luchadores."¡Enfrentándonos contra el Purple Puma y nuestro nuevo y más importante competidor, Tiger Millionaire!"****Steven sacó la lengua y agitó su estuche.**

"También te están odiando".Peridot dijo.

"Era parte de la diversión".Steven dijo descaradamente.

**"Ese hombrecito se va a poner crema".Lars dijo de la audiencia.****"Desde aquí, se parece a Steven".Sadie dijo comiendo palomitas.****"Sí claro."Lars se echó a reír.**

La amatista exageraba una risa.

Lars puso los ojos en blanco.

**Steven comenzó a entrar en el ring.****"Steven, espera."La amatista lo detuvo."Solo te estoy utilizando para conseguir el cinturón del equipo de etiqueta. Haré toda la lucha real".**

"Mucho para el equipo en el equipo de etiqueta".Connie dijo en voz baja.

**"¿Todavía me pongo el traje?"Preguntó.****"No me importa".Ella dijo sin rodeos.****"¡Bueno!"Steven levantó un pulgar hacia arriba.**

"¿Eso fue todo lo que querías hacer?"Perla se preguntó.

"Sí, hasta que empecé a pelear al menos".

"Bueno, podríamos haberte hecho un disfraz y ... no haber peleado con nadie".Ella sugirió.

"Eso no es divertido."Dijo la amatista

**El partido comenzó y Amethyst corrió hacia Chunk Truck y le dio un codazo.****"Ooh, un movimiento devastador de Puma!"El Sr. Smiley dijo.**

"¿No está usando tus poderes en ellos considerados trampa?"Greg especuló.

"No solo eso, los tres juramos nunca lastimar a un humano con nuestros poderes y aquí estás".Pearl miró la tele.

Amatista suspiró.

"Me alegro de que ustedes dos renuncien".Ella añadió.

Lars quería preguntar por qué, pero decidió guardarlo para el final, solo se detuvieron hace una semana.

**El calor del concreto vino de atrás.****"¡U-uh, Purple - Purple Puma! ¡Cuidado!"Steven advirtió.****El calor del concreto puso un cono de tráfico en la cabeza de Purple Puma.****"Qué mal uso excesivo de los equipos de seguridad y sus impuestos".Mr. Smiley dijo desde la mesa.****La amatista luchaba con el cono.****"No es justo."Dijo Steven****"Puede que no parezca justo, pero bueno, todo vale en la lucha".El Sr. Smiley anunció.****"¿Lo hace?"****"Oh, sí, lo hace!"El Sr. Smiley respondió a su pregunta.**

"Espera, ¿qué está pasando?"Peridot estaba confundido.

"Eh?"Lapis le preguntó a su lado.

**"¡Parece que este tigre tiene que convertir al guepardo! ¡Eh, Chunk Truck!"Steven gritó cuando Amethyst se cayó."¡Te daré un millón de dólares de la jungla para lanzar el partido!"**

"No creo que puedas salirte con la tuya".Dijo Connie.

**"¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece que Tiger Millionaire está ofreciendo un soborno!"****Steven mostró su caso.****"Por qué, podríamos llenar 1,000 baches con-"****Steven abrió la maleta golpeándolo en la cara.**

"¡Oh! ¡Eso fue resbaladizo!"Peridot gritó.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo fue!"Dijo la amatista

**"¡Oh, rápido! ¿Viste eso?"Lars se puso de pie.Los dos derramaron todas sus palomitas.**

Lars no pudo evitar sonreír ante el movimiento de Steven.

**Amatista cubrió a Chunk Truck hacia abajo.****"Oh-h!"Gritó.****"¡Oh! Quiero decir, solo, wow".El Sr. Smiley estaba emocionado pero calmado.****Steven saludó y Amethyst le tomó la mano."¡Muy bien, tigre!"Ella lo sostuvo en alto.****La amatista le quitó el zapato a un luchador.Corrieron pero Steven lo golpeó con un enorme teléfono.La amatista lo atacó.**

"¡Oh, un montaje!"Steven sonrió.

Greg no estaba seguro de si le gustaba el hecho de que Steven era un luchador o no.

**La multitud rugió.****Steven sonrió.****Granate y Perla comenzaron a subirse a la almohadilla de deformación.Vieron a Amethyst y Steven dándose el uno al otro cinco.****Steven miró y Amethyst escondió su máscara de gato, ella se echó a reír y se fue con él.****La amatista dio la vuelta a otro luchador y Steven le arrojó cocos.****Amatista le sonrió.**

"Podrías haberle dado una conmoción cerebral".Perla dijo.

"Sí, ¿no crees que eso es un poco demasiado, Steven?"Greg estuvo de acuerdo con Pearl.

"Pero la amatista golpea a las personas con sillas".

"La amatista es una mala influencia ... en aquel entonces".Perla dijo.

**Steven tiró un coco y sostenía una raqueta de tenis.****Pearl recogió un billete de un millón de dólares.****Steven lo tomó de ella.Lo sostuvo detrás de su espalda y salió corriendo.**

"Suspicaz."

**Steven lanzó un montón de periódicos en el ring y el concursante se los puso.****Amatista lo levantó y lo tiró al suelo.****La amatista dio un codazo a Shark-O-Mania.****Steven sonrió ampliamente.****Puma morado le dio una patada a un luchador de payasos.****Ella tiró a otro luchador al suelo.****Steven corrió alrededor de ella.Saltó sobre las cuerdas del anillo y lanzó su corbata a la multitud.**

A Lars le gustaba ver a Purple Puma y Tiger luchar de nuevo.

"Ustedes fueron realmente exitosos, ¿eh?"Connie mencionó.

"Los otros luchadores nos temían".Amatista dijo alegremente.

"¡Sí! ¡Fuimos imparables!"Steven sonrió.

**Lars lo atrapó y se lo puso."Ye-eah!"****Otros abuchearon y le arrojaron palomitas y basura.**

Steven se preguntó por qué le gustaba a Lars cuando todos los demás que lo observaban lo odiaban.

**"Un récord de calor esta noche, amigos.¿Podría ser? Tiger Millionaire ha comprado nuestro puesto de refrescos".El Sr. Smiley estaba sudando.****Steven caminó por el pasillo llevando un montón de bebidas.****"Tal vez él compartirá con sus fans sedientos- ¡oh!"****Steven derramó todas las bebidas en el suelo.A la gente a su alrededor no le gustó.**

Peridot se echó a reír.

"Steven ..." Pearl estaba en incredulidad.

**"Ahora no hay sodas para nadie".****La amatista sonrió.****"¡¿Qu- y ahora se está poniendo chismes ?!"****Steven pisó la soda.**

¿Cuál fue el punto de eso?Lapis se preguntó.

Lars sabía lo que venía a continuación.

**"Wow, amigos. Esto es muy difícil de ver".El Sr. Smiley dijo.****Lars se rió y llevaba la corbata alrededor de la cabeza."Clásico."Corrió hacia Steven."¡Tigre! ¡Eh, Tigre! ¿E-firmarías esto? ¡Sería tan radical!"Extendió una pluma y su taza.**

El pecho de Steven se sentía pesado.

**"¡No podías permitírtelo!"Steven gritó mientras golpeaba la taza de su mano.La bebida se derramó.****Lars se puso rojo y pareció desanimado.**

Peridot tuvo que admitir que estaba sorprendida de que Steven hiciera eso.

En realidad, toda la habitación no esperaba eso de Steven.

**"Quien-ooa".****La expresión de Steven cayó.**

Steven recordó lo mucho que se arrepintió de eso.

**Lars se alejó y tiró la corbata Tiger Millionaire al suelo.****"Nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que un contendiente prendiera a su propio fan".****Steven corrió a la corbata."¡Pensé que solo estábamos divirtiéndonos!"**

"S-lo siento. Pensé-" Steven comenzó.

"Está bien, hombre, de verdad. Lo entiendo".Lars dijo un poco molesto.

**"Tiger Millionaire, eres la criatura más cruel del planeta!"El Sr. Smiley dijo.****Steven se estremeció ante el insulto.****La multitud abucheaba alrededor de Steven.****Steven sostuvo su máscara.Estaba sentado en su cama en ropa interior y lo miró con pesar.****La amatista saltó hasta el desván."¡Oye, Tiger! ¡¿Estás listo para ganar nuestro último partido ?!"Ella exclamo.****"Amatista, ¿soy la criatura más cruel del planeta?"Steven frunció el ceño.**

Connie se burló."¿Te tomaste ese insulto en serio? Él estaba siendo dramático".

Steven se encogió de hombros.

**La amatista se rió."Oh, Steven. Esas son solo las palabras que usa la gente para describir lo que sienten por ti".****Steven se sintió peor y se contuvo.**

"Oh, amatista".Perla dijo decepcionada.

Unos pocos pensamientos que fueron graciosos.

**"Escucha, Steven. No puedes dejar que nadie te haga sentir como basura".****"¿Así es como te sientes?"Preguntó Steven.****"Solo siento lo que quiero sentir".Ella dijo seriamente.**

Supongo que fue un buen consejo al final.Greg pensó.

**"Damas y caballeros, fanáticos de la lucha libre, ¡bienvenidos al campeonato del equipo de etiqueta!"El Sr. Smiley estaba en el centro del ring."En el cuadrilátero esta noche, se abrieron paso a través del torneo y en nuestros corazones. ¡Renunciamos a todos! ¡Renuncien! ¡Por Dashing Dave Doober y Handsome Hank Hackleschmidt!"**

Peridot y Lapis no entendieron el nombre, ambos no entendieron por qué la lucha era incluso una cosa en primer lugar.Ellos pensaron que era similar a salvar a Homeworld.

**La multitud aplaudió.****"¡Solo una cosa haría que estos hombres se vieran mejor, amigos, son los cinturones del equipo!"****Señaló los cinturones que colgaban del techo."Pero de pie en su camino, los despiadados reyes de la jungla. ¡Se comerán a tus hijos y despedirán a tus padres! ¡Oooh! ¡Sí, solo podrían ser el Puma Púrpura y el Millonario Tigre!"****La amatista se flexionó y Steven frunció el ceño.**

Lars se preguntó si su forma de puma púrpura realmente la hacía más fuerte.

**"¡No te atrevas a lastimar a esos hombres, monstruos!"Alguien dijo.**

¿Cómo hacer que una taza de la mano de alguien te considere un monstruo?Lapis recordó hace unos meses, cuando Jasper la llamó monstruo, aún le sonaba en la cabeza hasta el día de hoy.Pero era cierto.

"Wow, la gente realmente te odia ahora".Peridot señaló.

**"Hombre, la gente está realmente odiando a Tiger M."Sadie se dio cuenta.****"¡Es horrible porque me lastimó específicamente!"Lars sostenía un cartel que decía: "El tigre es un imbécil".**

Esa señal es tan tonta.Lars pensó volver a pensar en ello.

**La amatista saltó al ring.****Las luces se encendieron y Garnet y Pearl aterrizaron en el ring.**

Supongo que fue bueno que Pearl y Garnet intervinieran.Amethyst reflexionó.

**"¿Perla? Uh, ¿Granate?"Steven vio.****"¿Qué estás haciendo?"Preguntó la amatista.**

"Así que es por eso que ustedes aparecieron".Lars dijo en tono tímido.

"Debería haber sido obvio en ese punto si no lo hubiera sido ya".Dijo la amatista

"Oh, agregué esto a mi prueba de que Steven era Tiger".Sadie le dijo sonriendo.

**"¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué es esto?"Pearl levantó un póster que Steven dibujó.****Amatista miró a Steven."Pensé que podríamos usar un poco de promoción".Dijo derrotado.****"¡Parece que tenemos nuevos oponentes!"El Sr. Smiley dijo.****"¡No, no! Este partido está cancelado".Perla anunció.**

¿La gente podría saltar cuando quisiera?Eso no le pareció muy profesional a Connie.Pero tenía que tener en cuenta que esto era solo un pequeño torneo de lucha libre.

**"¿Qué? Por qué?"Preguntó Steven.****"¡¿Por qué ?! ¡No puedo creer que te hayas escabullido a este ... este circo de violencia!"****"¡Y tu!"Señaló a la amatista."Usando tus poderes de gemas en los humanos" susurró ella.****"¿No es suficiente que estés en mi caso todo el tiempo? ¿También tienes que arruinar esto por mí?"Gritó la amatista.****"No estamos aquí para pelear".Perla dijo.****"¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!"La multitud cantaba.**

Peridot quería que Amethyst y Pearl lucharan, se preguntó quién ganaría.Es obvio que Garnet podría vencer a los dos.

¿Las gemas luchando entre sí?La idea nunca cruzó la mente de Connie y se preguntó cómo resultaría, probablemente no bien.

**"Steven, Amatista".Granate comenzó.****"¡¿Qué?!"Gritó la amatista.****"Vuelve al templo".****"No quiero!"Ella empujó a Garnet hacia atrás.**

La mayoría de los humanos, incluidos Peridot y Lapis, se sorprendieron.

**Pearl se quedó boquiabierta y Steven se quedó sin aliento.****"No hagas esto".Dijo Granate.****La amatista lanzó un puñetazo y Garnet lo detuvo.****Ella convocó su guante y la empujó contra la pared.****Todos miraban.**

"Amatista, te apoyaría pero sé que Garnet ganará".Peridot dijo.

La amatista asintió.

**La amatista saltó y Garnet la golpeó de nuevo.Agarró a Garnet y comenzó a apretarla.****"¡Chicos! ¡Para!"Steven se declaró.****Garnet la empujó y la golpeó de nuevo causando que el anillo se inclinara.**

"Woah"Dijo Connie.

Purple Puma es el luchador más fuerte allí, pero Garnet la está golpeando fácilmente.Pensó Lars.

**Steven agarró el micrófono."¡Espere!"****Granate y amatista miraron por encima.****"Quiero contarles la historia de fondo de Purple Puma. Era el gato más salvaje de la jungla, tan salvaje, que los otros gatos no podían soportarlo. Así que ella ... quiero decir, fue a buscar un lugar en el que encajara, un lugar con otro Personas que se sintieron mal entendidas ".****Lars y Sadie escucharon.**

Steven es genial en balancear a la gente con sus palabras.Él debe ser un orador público.Pensó granate.

**"Eso realmente suena como Steven".Dijo Sadie.****"Shh!"Lars le dio un codazo.****"Es por eso que estamos todos aquí, para ser salvajes y libres y para golpearnos mutuamente y usar trajes geniales y hacer apodos".****Garnet se deshizo de su guante y se acercó.****"-y y uh, entonces ¿no podemos simplemente tener esto? ¿No podemos simplemente luchar?"****Granate tomó el micrófono."No."**

Ella está bromeando, ¿verdad?Connie lo sabía.

**Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.****"Porque somos la orden notoria de los que odian la lucha".El granate incitó a Pearl a unirse.**

Lo sabía.

**"Así es. Um-" Ella tomó el micrófono."¡Queremos detener toda lucha libre en todas partes! ¿Vas a dejarnos destruir toda lucha libre?"Ella dijo dramáticamente y se rió.****"¡Tienes que salvar la lucha! ¡Vamos!"Lars estaba de pie en una silla con su letrero, pero en cambio decía "El tigre no es un imbécil"."¡Tigre! ¡Puma! ¡Tigre! ¡Puma!"El cantaba**

"Realmente creíste que iban a terminar con la lucha si ganaban".Peridot preguntó confundido.

"Bueno, todos creyeron eso".Dijo Lars.

Sadie recordó estar avergonzada en esa situación.

**Amatista sonrió a todos animándolos.****"¡Te detendremos!"Steven gritó.****"¡Qué impresionante cambio!"El Sr. Smiley habló.****Steven hizo caer a Pearl.**

"Siempre tan dramático".La amatista señaló.

**"¡El dúo de la jungla se está defendiendo!"****Amethyst agarró a Steven y lo lanzó hacia Garnet a propósito.****El granate se cayó.**

Connie se rió.

**"Y han derribado al Capitán Square. Pero espera. Espera. ¡Es la pandilla de buen aspecto con una escalera!"****Los dos estaban sosteniendo una escalera sobre sus hombros.****"¿P-están planeando robar el cinturón? ¡No! ¡Oh, en realidad están ayudando a Tiger a levantarse!"****Steven comenzó a subir la escalera.****"Él está subiendo un real-"**

"Todo esto es demasiado dramático".Lapis dijo.

"Se supone que es".Greg le dijo a ella.

**"Lo siento por, um, lo siento".La amatista se arrodilló junto a Granate.****"Igual que aquí."Respondió Granate.****"¡Tiger Millionaire ha reclamado los cinturones del equipo de etiqueta!"****Steven levantó los cinturones en la parte superior de la escalera.****"¡Tiger y Puma han ganado el campeonato y han salvado la lucha!"El Sr. Smiley gritó.****"Lars, estoy realmente confundido".Sadie dijo aplaudiendo lentamente.**

"Todos lo somos."Perla admitió.

**"Te amo, tigre millonario".Lars derramó una lágrima.**

La amatista se echó a reír.

Steven abrió la boca pero Lars lo detuvo.

"No. No digas nada".Dijo estrictamente.

Sadie se rió.

"¿Por qué habéis renunciado de todos modos?"Preguntó Lars.

"Bueno, lo estaba haciendo por Amethyst, y ella ya no necesitaba hacerlo".Steven explicó.

"Y solo lo estaba haciendo así que no me sentía como una carga o como si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, pero ahora no me siento así".Ella explicó más adelante.

Supongo que es una buena razón.Lars pensó, él todavía deseaba que no renunciaran.

"¿Ustedes lucharon por dos años?"Pregunto GregY ni siquiera lo sabía.

"Quiero decir, a veces no estuvimos en algunas semanas".Dijo la amatista

"¿Alguien se da cuenta de que este episodio no fue para nada de Gem?"Señaló Connie.

"Oh si."Steven se dio cuenta.

"¿Por qué se mostró esto entonces?"Se preguntó Lars.

"¿Por qué no?"Dijo Connie.

"Creo que se muestra como ... Amatista necesita algo para que se sienta mejor y ahora, ella no lo necesita, así que ... ¡progrese!"Steven puso juntos.

La amatista sonrió."Sí, eso suena correcto".

"No creo que sea tan profundo".Dijo Lars.

"¿Crees que vamos a ver más episodios como este? Quiero decir, no me importa".Connie preguntó a la habitación.

"Si es para mostrar cuánto hemos cambiado, sí".Pearl respondió.

"No puedo esperar a ver cómo dorky Peridot se ve en potenciadores de extremidades".La amatista se rió.

"Extraño mis potenciadores de extremidades".

"¿Son todos los peridotes de tu altura?"Preguntó Steven.

"Los Peridots de Era 1 cumplen con el requisito de altura correcto y no necesitan potenciadores de extremidades".Ella dijo.

"Hay mas de ti?"Preguntó Lars.

"Verás."

Lars y Sadie se confundieron de nuevo.¿Cómo los diferencian si todos se ven iguales y tienen el mismo nombre?

"¿Qué pasa con la Era 3 Peridots?"Steven preguntó sabiendo que es una Era 2.

"No hay Era 3".

"El final de la guerra marcó el final de la Era 1 y el inicio de la Era 2 en Homeworld".Perla explicó."Y ahí es donde están ahora y probablemente se quedarán por mucho tiempo".

Así que las gemas que se hicieron en Era 2 nunca tuvieron Pink Diamond.

Granate golpeó el mando a distancia.


	10. Capitulo 10 El León de Steven

**Una torre de arena se derrumbó en el suelo, las gemas caminaron sobre la duna de arena.**

"¡Oh! ¡Esto tiene que ser León!"Steven exclamó.

"¿En el desierto?"Se preguntó Connie.

"Y la copa del desierto".Perla agregó.

**"W-agua. Uh, tan sediento de agua".Se quejó Steven, arrastrándose.****"Será más seguro si te levantas y caminas".Perla le dijo.****Continuó empujándose hacia adelante."No entiendes. Así es como se supone que debes actuar en el desierto".**

"Eso solo te cansará aún más, niño".Greg dijo.

**Se puso de pie pero estaba exhausto."¿Es esta la cosa? ¿El lugar?"****"Sí, Steven. El poder en esta estructura se ha vuelto sin rumbo".Garnet explicó mirando hacia el desierto.**

"Ese es el ilusorio castillo de arena del diario de Buddy".Connie se dio cuenta.

"¿Quién es este Buddy de todos modos?"Se preguntó Greg.

"Era un explorador que grabó estructuras de gemas en un diario y Connie y yo lo leímos".Le dijo Steven.

"Sí."Dijo Connie.

"Incluso mencionó a Granate, Amatista, Perla y mamá. Está en la biblioteca".Él continuó.

"¿Un humano hizo eso? Supongo que se equivocó".Peridot adivinado.

"Se equivocó en la mayoría de los nombres".Dijo Steven

"La estatua de la diosa de la luna tiene razón".Connie le dijo.

"Oh si."

"¿Y hace cuánto tiempo fue escrito este libro?"Se preguntó Lars.

"No mucho después de que se fundó Beach City. Fue el primer compañero de William Duey".Steven informó.

"Ohh, eso es lo que jugó el alcalde Dewey en la playa. Y tú estabas en eso".Sadie lo recordaba.

"Hm. Todo está conectado".Pensó Lars.

"¿No es la historia sorprendente así?"Perla estaba en éxtasis.

**"Es la construcción de columnas sin techos, escaleras que no van a ninguna parte. Esto está fuera de control".Perla agregó.****"Entonces supongo que mejor Whoops! Rodemos por allí".La amatista saltó sobre Steven y se deslizó por la duna.****"Eso fue un poco innecesario".Perla dijo.****"¡Nan nani ni nun-nani nani!"La amatista se burlaba.****"¿Perdóneme?"Perla dijo irritada.****Un rugido llenó el área.****"¿Qué fue eso?"Steven miró a su alrededor.**

"¿Qué estaba haciendo León en el desierto de todos modos?"Connie le preguntó a Steven.

"Estaba mirando por encima del cristal del desierto. En realidad ... En el diario de Buddy estaba en este desierto cuando vio a mi madre. Dijo que estaba con un paquete de leones".

¿Ella no tenía solo uno, sino un paquete completo?¿Cuál fue el punto de ocultarme eso?Perla suspiró.

"¿Un paquete de leones rosados?"Preguntó Lars.

"Estoy seguro de que Buddy lo hubiera dicho si fueran rosas".Le dijo Steven.

"Así que tendría sentido que León se quede allí".Greg pensó.

"Buena observación, Steven."A Garnet le pareció extraño que Lion estuviera allí si no estuviera protegiendo a la Gema.

Steven sonrió.

**"¡Vamonos!"La amatista se puso de pie.****"Será mejor si te quedas aquí, Steven".Sugirió granate****"Seremos rápidos".Perla mencionó.****"¿Y si algo me come?"Steven se preocupó.****"No te preocupes, mojado uno".Garnet le dio un golpecito a Steven en la cara."No hay nada aquí que pueda hacerte daño. Nos vemos pronto".Ella saltó fuera.**

"Excepto una quemadura de sol".Connie sonrió.

Steven se rió.

"Golpe de calor."Amatista añadida.

**"Bueno."Steven se sentó contra un pilar de arena."¡Qué! Es tan desértico".Steven se puso la camisa en la cara.**

Ese lugar se ve miserable.Lapis nunca antes había visto un lugar como este en la Tierra.

**Otro gruñido bajo.****"¿Qué fue eso?"Steven levantó su camisa.Él miró a su alrededor."Nada puede hacerme daño. Yo soy el mojado".Dijo con confianza.Vio una figura en la distancia.****La figura se volvió y lo miró.**

"¿Se te brillan los ojos ...?"Lars nunca lo ha visto hacer eso.

**Steven gritó y corrió detrás de la columna.****La sombra subía a la columna.****"Menos mal que esta columna estaba aquí."****El pilar se derrumbó, revelando a León con sus brillantes ojos blancos.**

"Woah"Sadie nunca lo vio tan desalentador.

**"¡No no no!"Steven se cayó y se apartó del león mientras se acercaba.Una pared de arena le impidió retroceder más.****"¡No no!"**

"Él no iba a lastimarte, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Connie.

"No, verás lo que hace en un segundo".Steven respondió.

**"Eh?"****León bostezó y se desplomó en el suelo.**

"Aw"Connie dejó escapar.

"Una criatura tan extraña".Pearl comentó.

**"Eh".Steven avanzó lentamente hacia el león dormido.Fue a tocarlo, la oreja de León se movió y Steven saltó hacia atrás.Caminó hacia él de nuevo.**

"¿Por qué es este león rosa de todos modos?"Preguntó Lars.

Las gemas dudaron.

"No sabemos exactamente".Perla le dijo.

"Por lo que Steven dice, Rose tenía un paquete de leones, por cualquier razón, por lo que debe haber hecho algo al respecto".Granate añadido.

"¿Sabías que Rose tenía un león, Greg?"Preguntó Perla.

"No, no lo hice".

"Entonces, si está conectado a Rose, entonces está conectado a Steven".Peridot especulado.

"Eso es lo que vamos a hacer".Dijo Granate.

"Quiero decir, León y Rosa son ambos rosados".Connie añadió.

"Así es como lo descubrimos".Dijo la amatista

"En realidad fue que León sostuvo la espada de mi madre".

**León levantó la cabeza.**

**Steven cuidadosamente se tocó la nariz.**

"**No muerdas".Él dio un paso enzó a acariciar la cara de león."Aww. Solo querías atención. ¿No es así? ¿No es así?"Steven continuó acariciándolo por todas partes."Tu melena, es tan suave".Puso su cara en ella y se deslizó al suelo."Entonces, ¿eres de por aquí? Estoy aquí por negocios".Se subió encima de él."Me gusta mucho tu pelaje rosa".Steven puso en su melena."Eres como el algodón de azúcar de la jungla!"**

"¿Esto te suena, Lapis?"Preguntó Steven.

"No, nunca he visto un león rosa. ¿De qué color se supone que son?"Ella preguntó.

"¿De Verdad?"Lars cuestionado.

"Están bronceados".Steven le dijo a ella.

"Y las hembras no tienen crines, ese es su cabello, así que puedes decir que Lion es un macho".Connie explicó más adelante.

"Oh."

**León se dio la vuelta y Steven se cayó.**

**Steven volvió a subir.**

**"Siempre quise un amigo animal, pero pensé ... ¡ooh!"Rodó al suelo."¡Sería como un pez de colores o un dinosaurio!"**

"¿Dinosaurio?"Peridot nunca había oído hablar de eso antes.

**"Pero creo que el destino tenía otros planes para Steven Universe".****León dejó caer su pierna sobre Steven.****"¡Uhh! Y su mejor amigo león".****El castillo de arena a la distancia explotó enviando arena a todas partes.****"¡Amatista, burbujea lejos!"Perla fue escuchada.****Steven y Lion se levantaron de la arena.****"¡No! Deja de estar celoso, Pearl. Mi muerte, mi fortaleza".La amatista sostenía la almohada.****"No estoy celoso. ¡Sólo ten cuidado! ¡Si lo tiras en la arena, lo reconstruirá todo!"****"Granate, amatista y perla vienen. Rápido, pon mi cabeza en tu boca".Steven alcanzó la boca de los leones.**

Sadie se rió entre dientes.

**"¡Steven! ¿Qué es eso?"Perla exclamó.****Las gemas tenían sus armas listas.****"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"Ella preguntó.****"¡Uh, para! ¡Está bien! ¡Mira, él está totalmente domesticado!"Steven defendió.**

"Ojos resplandecientes no es dócil".Lars dijo.

**"Eso es imposible."Perla le dijo.****"No, no lo es. Le enseñé a decir" Te amo ".****"Te amo."Steven lip sincronizó la boca de león.****"¡Eso es tan dulce! Yo también te amo".Amatista dijo de vuelta.****"Saca las manos de la boca de esa cosa. ¡Tenemos que sacar el vaso del desierto del desierto!"Perla intentó agarrarlo de Amatista.****La amatista se la quitó."Entiendo."**

"Deberías haberlo hecho burbujear. Eso podría lastimar a la gente".Lapis comentó.

"Gracias, lapis".Pearl estuvo de acuerdo.

"Eso no es divertido."Amatista dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

**"Vamos, Steven".Dijo Granate.****"Está bien. Dame un segundo. Oye, león, me tengo que ir. Me divertí mucho. Siento que realmente me entiendes".Él llevó su dedo a la boca de León."Shhhh. Esto ya es demasiado difícil para los dos".Steven se alejó.**

"¿Sentiste una conexión con eso?"Peridot preguntó.

"Tal vez ..." Pero podría haber sido su amor por los animales.

**León los vio irse.****"Amatista, esa almohada necesita ser contenida!"Perla se quejó.****"Sí, sí. Sé qué hacer con eso".Ella le dijo****Amethyst y Steven dormían bajo un fuerte de almohadas con la almohada de gemas encima.****Steven escuchó el sonido de algo arañando la madera.****"¿Qué es ese sonido?"Preguntó.****La amatista le puso la mano en la boca."Todo lo que oigo es tu boca".****"Pensé que las gemas no necesitan dormir".****"Nosotros no. Se siente bien, sin embargo".**

Lars soltó una risita "Si no tuviera que dormir, nunca lo haría de nuevo".

"¿De Verdad?"Dijo Sadie.

"Dormir es agradable".Lapis añadido.

"¿Tu duermes?"Preguntó la amatista.

"Sí, cuando tenga tiempo".

"No soy un fan de dormir, toma demasiado tiempo".Peridot declaró.

**Steven se quejó y se dirigió a la puerta."Probablemente, un niño tratando de venderme un seguro de lava. ¡Aguanta tus pitos!"Él abrió la puerta.**

**León estaba allí de pie con los ojos brillantes.****"¡León!"Steven exclamó."¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto es una gran sorpresa! ¿Viniste todo este camino para ver al viejo y viejo yo?"****León trató de entrar a la casa, pero Steven lo detuvo.****"¡Whoa! Estás fresca. No puedes entrar allí".Él cerró la puerta."La amatista es fingir que está durmiendo. Pero lo que sea. Estamos juntos otra vez. ¡Ahora podemos hacer todo lo que hacen los mejores amigos!"****"Está bien, ¡aquí voy! ¡Voy a saltar! ¡Me pongo en posición! ¡¿Listo ?!"Steven exclamó.****León no estaba interesado.****Steven estaba en lo alto de la cresta."¡Y atrapame! ¡Estoy saltando!"**

"¿Qué estabas haciendo? El león nunca te iba a atrapar".Perla dijo.

"Todavía dolería si lo hiciera".Greg añadió.

"Solo estaba tratando de divertirme con él".Les dijo Steven.

**León se sentó allí.****"¡Atrápame! ¡Me estoy cayendo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Atrápame! ¡Me moriré! ¡Eee!"Steven gritó.****León lo miró fijamente.**

Lars no pudo evitar reírse.

La amatista retenía en su risa.

**"Está bien, obviamente, no te gusta esto ..." Steven caminó hacia un lado, se deslizó por el borde y se deslizó sobre su cara."¡Wah! ¡Uhh! ¡Ooh! -Juego".**

La amatista se echó a reír."¿Necesitamos poner una cerca allí también?"

"Esa no es una mala idea."Perla estaba interesada.

"Estaba bromeando".La amatista le dijo.

"No necesitamos una cerca".Granate les dijo a los dos.

**Steven sostuvo una pelota de tenis."¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a lanzar esta pelota! ¡Aquí viene!"Lo tiró y aterrizó frente a león."¡¿Qué? ¡Ese tiro fue tan bueno!"Steven atropelló.**

"No creo que Lion tuviera ningún interés en ir a buscar".Dijo Connie.

"El león no está realmente interesado en nada, aparte de los lagartos".Steven explicó.

**"León, todo lo que tienes que hacer es atraparlo en tu boca. ¿Ves?"Levantó la pelota y la atrapó con la boca.**

"Quién sabe dónde ha estado eso".Dijo Peridot.

**León miró hacia otro lado.****"Aww".Escupió el balón."¡Pfft! Ugh. ¿A ti tampoco te gusta? Bien, ¡espera! ¡Tengo algo que te tiene que gustar!"****Los dos caminaron por el paseo marítimo."¡Pizza de estofado de pescado! A los gatos les encanta el pescado. Todos aman la pizza. ¡Así que a ti te va a encantar esto!"Miró por la ventana."¡Whoa! ¡Este lugar está saltando! Espera aquí. Vamos a volar algunas mentes".Él abrió la puerta."¡Hola chicos!"****Ronaldo, en su computadora, y Cebolla, con una bebida, miraron por un segundo.**

Lars soltó una carcajada cuando no le respondieron.

"Dos personas están" saltando ", se preguntó Lapis.

"Beach City no es la ciudad más poblada de esta región".Greg le dijo a ella.

**"Lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿sabes? Solo estoy consiguiendo un poco de pizza. Kofi. Kiki".Se apoyó en el mostrador.****"¿Qué tienes, Steven?"Preguntó Kiki.****"Pizza grande, por favor. Extra a pescado."El ordenó.****"¡Debes estar hambriento!"Ella respondio.****"Estoy ordenando para dos".****Detrás de Steven, Ronaldo escupió su bebida."¿Steven está embarazada?"**

"Qué."Cuestionó Lars.

**"No lo creo. ¡Pero tengo un león mascota gigante afuera!"El les dijo.****"No estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?"Kiki le preguntó.****"¡Eso es gracioso! Pero no lo soy".****"¡Lo creo! Muchas cosas extrañas suceden en Beach City. Sabrías si lees mi blog" ¡Mantén a Beach City rara! "Ronaldo giró su computadora." ¡También tengo botones! "Abrió su camisa.**

"Estás en la pantalla del dispositivo".Peridot señaló.

"Oh sí, con los dedos de gato".Steven vio.

"Dudo que esa sea la única foto de nosotros en su sitio web".Perla declaró.

**"¡Solo salgan y vean por ustedes mismos!"Les dijo Steven.****Ronaldo, Kiki y Cebolla caminaron afuera.****"¡Esto es increíble!"Ronaldo exclamó.****"Mm-hmm!"Steven asintió.****"¡Es invisible!"El grito.****Steven corrió afuera."¿Eh? ¿Qué? No es invisible. Es rosa".****"¿Rosa? ¿Cómo puede ser invisible y rosa?"Ronaldo estaba sintiendo el aire.**

"Supongo que este león no es muy confiable".Lars anunció.

"Bueno, es cuando hay peligro".Dijo Steven

"Lo que sea que Rose le hizo al león obviamente incrementó su inteligencia".Perla agregó.

"Tal vez ella lo curó con sus lágrimas cuando él estaba herido".Steven sugirió.

"No, vi lo que podían hacer las lágrimas de Rose y no hizo que el beneficiario cambiara de color de esa manera. Es algo diferente ... algo que no conozco".

La habitación sintió el cambio de tono de las Perlas.

"Estoy seguro de que lo descubriremos, tal vez yo pueda hacerlo".Steven trató de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque sabía que los poderes en sí mismos no eran lo que la molestaba.

**"No hay nada aquí, Ronaldo.Steven estaba mintiendo. Lo siento por usar el mismo juego de palabras dos veces".Kiki volvió a entrar.****"Apuesto a que ni siquiera estás embarazada".Ronaldo lo siguió.****"¡No, estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Es real! Cebolla, me crees, ¿verdad?"Steven se lamentó.****Cebolla tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.****Steven frunció el ceño tristemente.**

"Realmente quería ver a León".

**Steven regresó al templo.Notó a Lion rascarse en la puerta."¿Huh? ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡León! ¡Me dejaste en la pizzería! ¡Parecía un tonto!"Subió las escaleras hacia él."¡Tuve que comer una pizza entera sola!"**

Steven se rió."Probablemente no hubiera comido nada de todos modos".

**León, con sus ojos brillantes, derribó la puerta y entró.****"¡León! ¡León, no!"****León miró la copa del desierto.****"¿León?"****León rugió enviando a Amatista y su fuerte hacia atrás.**

Por supuesto que tiene poderes.Sadie no sabía por qué estaba sorprendida.

**"Mantenlo abajo, Steven."La amatista le dijo.****"¿Para que era eso?"Steven se preguntó mientras Lion miraba la gema.****"¿La almohada?"Steven corrió escaleras arriba y sostuvo la almohada."¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Esta almohada? He estado tratando de jugar contigo y alimentarte porque pensé que éramos mejores amigos.¿Todo eso no significaba nada para ti?"Se puso emocional.**

Quiero decir, es un animal, no sabe lo que estás tratando de hacer.Pensó Lars.

**León se subió a él y Steven corrió hacia la puerta.****"¡Bien! ¡No me importa! ¡Si lo quieres, puedes tenerlo!"Salió corriendo y lo tiró a la arena.****La arena a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse y el suelo tembló.**

"Bueno, eso no fue una muy buena idea".Peridot declaró.

Ahora que Amatista lo pensó, debería haberlo hecho burbujas.Lapis tenía razón, podría haber lastimado a alguien cuando fue lanzado de nuevo.Y eso habría estado sobre ella.

**Steven bajó corriendo y vio que se formaban las columnas.****"¡Steven! ¡El cristal del desierto!"Perla gritó con Granate y Amatista en el porche con ella."Está reconstruyendo su castillo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste de una burbuja antes?"Le gritó a la amatista.****"Bienvenido a la ciudad de encogerse de hombros, P."Ella respondió.****Pearl le gritó a Steven."¡No te muevas! ¡Ya vamos!"****"¡Bueno!"****El polvo nublaba su vista.**

Lars se preguntó si las gemas alguna vez se molestaron cuando Steven arruinó algo porque parece que lo hace mucho.

**"Uhh!"Steven se fue contra la arena.Y más de eso comenzó a subir."¿Eh? ¡Ahí está la almohada!"****La almohada estaba encima de una estructura más grande.****"Tengo que sacarlo de la arena".Subió algunos escalones y comenzaron a desmoronarse cuando llegó a la cima."Eh?"****Saltó sobre una columna ascendente.**

"Todavía es arena, ¿verdad?"Preguntó Sadie.

"Sí. La gema dañada puede manipular la arena y endurecerla a voluntad".Granate explicó.

"Entonces esta gema corrupta es como la del templo del triángulo, protegiéndose a sí misma".Greg se dio cuenta.

Granate asintió.

"Si tan solo estas gemas supieran que estarían más seguros en la burbuja".Dijo Steven

**Las gemas fueron detenidas por un muro gigante.****Granate lo golpeó con sus guanteletes un par de veces."¡Este muro no se mueve!"****"Tenemos que pasar antes de que las cosas lleguen a ..." Perla fue interrumpida por una amatista que fue levantada por un pilar y enviada al aire.****"Whoa!"****Steven saltó a una columna y luego a las escaleras que se erosionaron a cada paso.Subió a otra columna que lo acercó al cristal del desierto.**

"¿Se supone que está construyendo algo?"Se preguntó Connie.

"Por lo general, construye una fortaleza de arena y no fue una amenaza hasta que se volvió sin rumbo. No había predicciones sobre dónde se propagaría también".Perla les dijo.

**La columna en la que estaba se derrumbó y agarró una columna que sobresalía de la estructura en la que estaba la almohada.Steven contuvo el aliento y luego comenzó a deslizarse.Una losa creció para que él la sostuviera pero se rompió."¡No!"Steven iba a caer sobre un montón de púas hasta que Lion lo atrapó.**

"Demasiados cercanos".Greg dijo.Greg disfrutaba viendo a Steven en estas misiones.La mayoría de las veces, Steven le contaba acerca de ellos, pero ahora podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

**"León! Woah"****León saltó a lo largo de las columnas evitando los pinchos.Saltó a la arena segura.****"No viniste aquí para robar la almohada. ¡Viniste para protegernos de ella!"Steven exclamó.**

"Tal vez Lion protegería a la gente de la almohada, pero, por supuesto, no puede explotarla".Peridot teorizado.

"Hm, parece probable".Dijo Steven

**León gruñó.**

"¿Él sabe lo que estás diciendo?"Se preguntó Lars.

"Estoy bastante seguro, pero a veces me ignora".Steven se rió.

**La copa del desierto se rodeaba con más ladrillos de arena.****"¡Está ahí! ¡Está levantando defensas! ¡¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí ?!"Se preguntó Steven.****León destruyó las espigas en su camino con un rugido.**

"Ese rugido es poderoso".Dijo Sadie.

**"Sí. Suena bien. Vamos."****Lion se fue corriendo con Steven encima de él.Fueron detenidos por más pilares.****León rugió causando que se cayeran.Una columna hizo una rampa a la almohada.**

"Realmente poderoso".Lapis estaba asombrado.

**León corrió esquivando las crecientes defensas.****"Ahora, león!"****El gato rugió y rompió a través de la pared protegiendo la gema.****Steven se aferró a la almohada mientras descendían.****"¡Whoo! ¡Rugido!"****La arena se deterioró detrás de ellos.**

"Excelente trabajo."Perla felicitó.

Steven sonrió.

**León se zambulló en la arena causando que Steven cayera hacia adelante.****Se aseguró de no dejar que tocara la arena.****Las gemas aparecieron de debajo de la arena.****Steven rió nerviosamente.****"Deberíamos haber hecho esto en primer lugar".Perla burbujea la gema.****"En mi defensa, me olvidé".Dijo la amatista****"Así que supongo que esto es un adiós. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos. Pero estoy seguro de que tienes otras cosas mágicas para aplastar con otros niños mágicos".Steven le dijo a Lion.****Steven le hizo las palabras a Lion."Te amo, Steven. Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre".**

Greg sonrió y pensó que era lindo.

**"¿De verdad? ¡Chicos, escuchaste eso?"****"¿De verdad vamos a dejar que se quede con eso?"Perla preguntó a Granate.****"Mantuvimos la amatista".Ella respondio.****"¡Oh!" ¡Se mantuvo la amatista!¡Oh, granate!¡Eso no tiene precio! "Perla se rió.**

"Ahora entiendo ese chiste".Steven declaró.

"¿No crees que fue un poco duro, Granate?"Preguntó la amatista.

"En realidad no quise decir eso, y fue solo una broma".Granate explicó.

"Si Amatista, es solo unabroma, deberías saber eso".Peridot bromeó.

La amatista puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hm"Lapis zumbó.

"¿Esa broma tiene sentido?"Preguntó Lars.

"Será, tal vez ..." Steven habló en voz baja.

Lars sintió curiosidad, Sadie también.

**"¡Yay! ¡León! ¡Guiño!"Hizo que León le guiñara un ojo.**

"Bueno, nos presentaron a Lion, me pregunto qué veremos a continuación ya que estamos conscientes de estas cosas".Pearl pensó en voz alta.

"Lo sabemos, pero Sadie y Lars no".Steven la corrigió.

"Sí, por supuesto. Estoy ansioso por ver el futuro".Ella respondio.

"Todos lo somos."Greg le recordó.

Ella asintió.Claro, pero nadie más en esta sala tiene un secreto que podría hacer que todos se enojen si se les informara de ello.Tal vez esto es lo malo que se rumorea que suceda.Tal vez así es como todos se enteran, cómo Steven se entera.Pero no es necesariamente algo malo lo que descubren, es simplemente lo personal que lo toman.Pero si todos descubren la verdad de estos episodios, ¿qué será de esa línea de tiempo?Línea de tiempo?El futuro estaba confundiendo a Perla.Decidió olvidarse de eso por ahora, después de todo, estamos en el pasado dos años.Aún no han aparecido grandes dilemas.

"Supongo que el próximo episodio incluirá ... una misión".Amatista habló.

"Más probable."Peridot asintió.

"Podríamos simplemente mirar y ver".Lapis dijo.

Granate presionado continuar.

Pearl tenía la sensación de que cuando comenzaran los futuros episodios, le pediría a Garnet que usara su visión futura.


	11. Capitulo 11 Arcade Mania

**Las gemas caminaban por una cueva.****Granate se detuvo."Shh. De esta manera".**

"¡Eh, una misión! Tenía razón".La amatista se jactó.

"Por supuesto que habría una misión".Peridot dijo.

**"Ugh. ¡Steven! Esta es una misión sigilosa. ¡Estás haciendo demasiado ruido! Quítate esa chaqueta".Perla susurró.**

**"Uh, ¡pero no quiero resfriarme!"**

**"¿Entonces por qué sigues usando sandalias?"Ella preguntó.**

"¿Tienes zapatos cerrados?"Connie nunca lo ha visto usando nada más.

"Sí. Pero me gusta usar estos más".

"Steven, lo entiendo si estás usando sandalias y tenemos que luchar de repente pero entrenas con ellas también".Amatista recordada.

"¿Eso no duele?"Pregunto Greg

"No en realidad no."

**"¡Puedo estar tranquilo! ¿Ves?"Steven extendió los brazos."Sigilo."**

**"Nos estamos acercando".El granate percibió.**

**"Ven entonces."Perla dijo.**

**Continuaron caminando.**

**Amatista comenzó a hacer el sonido de la chaqueta de Steven detrás de él.**

**"¡Amatista!"**

**Perla se dio la vuelta."Steven!"**

"Mira, era amatista".Steven señaló.

"Hmm"Perla miró a la amatista.

Amatista se encogió de hombros, riendo.

**"¡No fui yo! Amatista, me estás haciendo ver ..." La roca bajo el pie de Steven comenzó a desmoronarse.**

**Steven agitó los brazos tratando de mantenerse en pie.**

**"Steven!"Perla gritó.**

**"¡Sigilo!"Extendió los brazos y cayó de la cresta.Él golpeó una roca en el camino hacia abajo y Garnet lo atrapó.**

¿Cómo llegó allí tan rápido?Sadie se dio cuenta.

"¿Estabas usando tu visión futura allí para ver dónde iba a aterrizar?"Steven pidió la fusión.

"Bastante mucho".

"¿Qué es la visión de futuro?"Lars levantó una ceja.Sadie se preguntó también.

"Granate puede ver los posibles resultados del futuro".Steven explicó.

"Es muy útil durante las misiones".Perla agregó.

"Sí, y es imposible vencer a Garnet en las cartas".Dijo la amatista

"Estás bromeando".Lars no lo creyó

"No es broma. Es la habilidad única de Sapphire. Son conocidos por su poder de ver visiones del futuro".Peridot explicó."Los Diamantes los usan para predecir cómo se desarrollarán las peleas o cómo podrían funcionar sus colonias y la calidad de las gemas que se hacen allí. Los zafiros son gemas de élite y son muy respetados en las diferentes canchas. Sin su visión de futuro, son básicamente inútiles. Sin ofender."Ella dijo rápidamente a la fusión."Todo lo que pueden hacer es predecir porque su físico es bastante pequeño y frágil. No pueden construir ni pelear. ¡Pero podrían imaginarlo, un Zafiro sin visión de futuro!"Ella rió."¡Qué falso!"

"Seguro que eres el conocedor de zafiro".Perla dijo.

"Oye, los peridotos también son inútiles sin sus apegos".Ella agitó las manos."Así que tenemos algo en común. E incluso los Peridots de Era 1 tienen sus herramientas que necesitan para no ser una carga".

"No subestimes mi zafiro".Tienda de granate en ella.El resplandor en su visor era rojo.

Peridot rió nerviosamente."No lo estoy, solo lo digo y que Sapphire es especial".Peridot vio las miradas confusas en las caras de dos adolescentes.

"Está bien chicos. También estoy aprendiendo una o dos cosas".Les dijo Steven.

"Igual que aquí."Connie añadió.

"Siempre estaré perdido con gemas".Greg dijo.

**Una gema corrompida salió de un agujero en el techo y aterrizó frente a Garnet y Steven.**

"Esa cosa es enorme".Greg se dio cuenta.

"Ah, me acuerdo de esto".Perla dijo.

**Puntas de color azul claro se dispararon desde su escondite hacia los dos.**

**Garnet sostuvo a Steven mientras ella los esquivaba.**

**"Steven!"Perla y amatista saltaron hacia abajo.**

**Garnet dejó a Steven y saltó."Quedarse atrás."**

**"Vamos, poofy".La amatista se llevó a Steven.**

**"¿Qué pasa con el granate?"Se preguntó Steven.**

**La gema arrojó sus tentáculos a Garnet, pero ella fácilmente esquivó y saltó en uno.**

**"¡Ve, Granate! ¡Ve!"Steven gritó.**

**La fusión corrió sobre el tentáculo esquivando a los demás.Ella aterrizó debajo del monstruo y golpeó todos los brazos.Ella golpeó la abertura con su guante y comenzó a brillar.Se hizo polvo y Garnet se fue con la gema.**

"Y es por eso que Garnet es el líder".Dijo la amatista

Las otras gemas de cristal estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ella ni siquiera necesita a los demás.Pensó Lars.

**"Wow. ¡Es tan rápida! ¡Granate, eres increíble! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"Preguntó Steven.**

**"Mira. ¡Los pequeños no explotaron! ¡Se están alejando!"Perla señaló las espinas que se ocultaban.**

**"¡Entiendo!"Amatista anunciada.Ella se zambulló en uno de los agujeros.**

"Inteligente."Lapis dijo sarcásticamente.

**"Déjalos ir. Solo son parásitos.Si quieren ser un problema, tendrán que responderme".Dijo Granate mientras enviaba la gema al templo.**

**"¡Muy guay!"Steven estaba asombrado.**

**Granate sacó a la amatista del suelo.**

**"Me tragué una roca".**

Algunos se rieron.

**"Todos trabajamos muy duro, merecemos una recompensa".Steven y las gemas caminaban por la playa.**

**"Parece que tienes algo en mente".Perla declaró.**

**Él se rió con entusiasmo."Los estoy llevando al mejor lugar en Beach City ... ¡Funland Arcade!"**

"Esto es sobre Meat Beat Mania".Steven recordó.

"Eh?"Se preguntaba la amatista.

"Es un juego de arcade".

**Se pararon frente al paseo marítimo.**

**Perla se volvió hacia Granate "¿Tenemos algo más que hacer?"**

**"Nosotros no".Ella respondió.**

**"Uh, ¿no necesitas dinero para ese lugar?"Dijo la amatista**

**"Oh, no te preocupes. ¡Este está en mi vida!"Steven abrió su abrigo revelando todas las fichas en sus bolsillos.**

**"¡Bienvenido a un país de las maravillas de las aventuras de juegos trónico!"Mostró todos los juegos.**

**"Los humanos encuentran formas fascinantes de perder el tiempo".Perla miró a su alrededor.**

"Como bailar en una fuente no es perder el tiempo".Dijo Lars.

"Tiene razón. Las actividades humanas son mucho más emocionantes".La amatista estuvo de acuerdo.

"Me gusta crear meep-morps!"Peridot exclamó.

"No creo que eso sea algo" humano "".

"Eso es lo que llaman arte, Sadie".Steven explicó.

"Supongo que estoy pasado de moda".Perla dijo."Me sorprendió tanto que los humanos pudieran sobrevivir en la naturaleza con solo una lanza y una hoja. El tiempo vuela, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno, los humanos ya no necesitan sobrevivir en la naturaleza, por lo que solo confiamos en el entretenimiento".Dijo Lars.

"Y hacer dinero".Añadió Sadie.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"Lars quería hacer esta pregunta desde el principio.

"No lo sé, pero definitivamente más viejo que la raza humana en sí, soy la gema más antigua aquí, incluso más vieja que Rose".

"Pearl, eres más que anticuada si te estás perdiendo los días en que los humanos no se lavaron los dientes".Greg dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan viejo?"Lars dijo en voz alta.

"Las gemas son eternas".

"Pero podemos salir heridos y morir".Amatista añadida.

Garnet continuó una vez que Lars procesó toda la información.

**"¡Perla!"**

**"Eh?"**

**"¡Pearl, vamos! ¡Te encantará este juego!"Él agarró su mano y la llevó a un juego.**

**"Si tú lo dices."**

**"Road Killer?"Perla leyó el nombre del juego.**

**"¡Sí! Elige el auto que te guste. ¡Entonces ve por él!"Steven dio instrucciones.**

**"¿Q-cuál de estos botones es mi señal de giro?"Ella preguntó.**

**"Ninguno de ellos. ¡Diviértete!"Se fue.**

**"¡Vroom, vroom! ¡Mata la carretera!"El juego decía.**

**"¿Bueno?"**

No creo que se adapte muy bien a Pearl.Connie sonrió.

**Steven le dio a Amethyst una pelota."Esto es skee-ball. Haz rodar la pelota en el hoyo, e incluso puedes ganar boletos para los premios".**

**Cebolla intercambió sus boletos y el Sr. Smiley le dio un ciclomotor a cambio.**

**"¡Whoa! ¡La cebolla es el maestro de boletos!"Steven exclamó.****El ciclomotor cayó sobre cebolla.**

"Uhm".Greg pensó que era extraño.

"¿Desde cuándo puedes ganar un ciclomotor en Funland?"Sadie se rió.

"Dar a Onion el ciclomotor fue el error. ¡Condujo la cosa hacia el paseo marítimo y explotó!"Dijo Steven

"¿Dónde están sus padres?"Perla se preguntó.

"Vidalia es su madre que conozco".Dijo la amatista

"¿En serio? ¿Ese pequeño alborotador es suyo?"

"No es un alborotador, solo es mal entendido".Steven le dijo a su papá.

"Acabas de decir que causó una explosión".Peridot señaló.

"Si, bueno ..."

**"Guay."**

**"Está bien. Buena suerte".Steven se alejó**.

**Amatista sonrió al juego.**

**"Adolescentes de rabia!"El juego hizo eco.**

**"Granate, este juego es perfecto para ti!"Steven se paró en el juego.Escogió un personaje para Garnet."Pareces un tipo de chica de Joe Rock. Su movimiento especial es hacia adelante, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, hacia la mitad del círculo, patada media".**

**"Oh, espera. Tal vez sea un movimiento aéreo. Solo golpea, y estarás bien".**

**Granate se preparó.**

**"¡Vamos, tonto!"Un personaje del juego bromeó.**

**Granate hizo un agujero en la pantalla.**

"Lo vi venir".Dijo Lars.

"Te lo tomaste un poco literalmente, Granate".Greg se echó a reír.

"Me dijo que golpeara".Ella dijo.

"Punch usando los controles del juego".Connie se rió.

Caray, estos chicos saben muy poco acerca de las cosas humanas.Estoy bastante seguro de que los dos a mi lado saben aún menos.Pensó Lars.

**"Lo hice."Ella le dijo a Steven.**

**Steven se puso nervioso."Uh, vamos a intentar algo más".**

**Los dos se pararon frente a Punch Buddy.**

**"Oo-okay! Este es un juego al que realmente puedes golpear!"Dijo Steven**

**"¡Vamos, dale el mejor tiro, chico!"El juego se burlaba.**

**Granate lo golpeó lanzándolo volando.****El juego lloraba.**

**"Vuelvo a ganar".**

"A este ritmo, destruirás toda la galería".

"Deberían hacer juegos adecuados para nosotros".Peridot dijo."Nos lo merecemos."

"Claro, pero ustedes no van allí lo suficiente".Dijo Steven

**"Uh. Um. Uh, ¿qué hay de eso? ¡La carne venció a la manía! No hay violencia en este juego. ¡Solo sacude la carne al ritmo!"Le entregó las maracas de jamón.**

**"¿Estás listo? ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Agítalo! ¡Agítalo! ¡Eso es! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Sigue así! ¡Ahora estás cocinando!"**

**Granate siguió la pantalla en la pantalla del juego.**

Amatista y Perla se rieron.

**"Ooh, sabroso! ¡Sigue así!"**

**"¡Impresionante! ¡Granate, eres tan bueno en esto!"Steven se rió."¡Menos mal! Me pregunto cómo van los demás".**

**"¡Eres horrible!"El juego le dijo a perla.**

**"¡Deja de decir eso!"**

**"Uh, divirtiendote?"Preguntó Steven.**

**"¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo tan mal? No me he estrellado en nada".**

"No entiendo estos juegos, ¿quién encontraría entretenimiento para destruir cosas?"Ella dijo.

"Todo el mundo."Respondió Lars.

**"Se supone que debes chocar con todo".Él explicó.****"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Eso es horrible!"Perla respondió.****"¡Eres horrible!"****"¡Amatista!"****Amethyst estaba sentada en el juego metiendo las bolas en el agujero.Muchas entradas estaban saliendo.**

"Debí haber adivinado que harías eso".Greg dijo.

**"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"****"¡Soy, gano un avión!"Ella gritó.**

"Con tantas entradas, podría haber conseguido una".

**"¡Eso es hacer trampa! Nos vas a meter en tantos problemas ..." la detuvo.**

"No es hacer trampa si nadie se entera".

"Todavía está haciendo trampa".Lapis le dijo a la gema verde.

**"¡Oye! ¿Saben lo que les pasó a Teens of rabia?"El Sr. Smiley preguntó.****"¡Corramos!"Steven se fue con la amatista.****"Este lugar es divertido!"La amatista saludó.****"¡Perla, nos vamos!"****"¡Bueno!"****Steven tomó la mano de Perlas y corrió.****El coche en el juego se estrelló."¡Eres fantástica!"****"Granate, nos vamos!"Steven le gritó a ella.**

"He roto tantas cosas en Funland".Steven declaró.

"Es un milagro que el Sr. Smiley todavía te deje en ese lugar".Perla dijo.

**Garnet todavía estaba jugando el juego de arcade.****"¿Qué pasó con el puñetazo amigo? ¿Quién te hizo esto?"El señor Smiley miró a su alrededor.****"Uh, te veo en casa!"****En el templo, Pearl estaba practicando con su lanza, Amatista estaba acostada en el sofá y Steven estaba comiendo cereal.****"Entonces, ¿cuál es la misión de hoy? Espero que esté ... luchando contra un gigante ... ¡pie!"Él comió un poco de su cereal.****"Si se supone que luchemos contra un" pie gigante ", Granate nos lo haría saber".Perla balancea su lanza alrededor.****"Sí. Granate es el jefe".Amatista anunciada.****"Bueno, todos somos un equipo. Garnet simplemente ha aumentado la percepción que nos guía hacia nuestros objetivos de misión".Perla explicó.****"Sí. Ella es la jefa".**

"¿Por qué aceptaste que Garnet es el jefe ahora?"Amatista recordó hace unos minutos.

"Bueno, ellaesla líder, no realmente el jefe".

"Soy ambos."

"Ehh".

"¿Mamá no dejó a Garnet a cargo?"

"Sí."Respondió Granate.

"Tiene sentido para mi."Dijo Lars.Sadie estuvo de acuerdo a su lado.

"Tienes el doble de fuerza e inteligencia".Peridot dijo.

"Rose era mejor líder que yo, comenzó la rebelión y nos guió a través de la guerra. Incluso protegió a Pearl y a mí de ..." Ella se calló.

"Ambos son inspiradores".La amatista llenó el silencio.

Sabía que la madre de Steven era querida por todos, pero no sabía que ella fue la que inició su rebelión.Y ella luchó en una guerra, esos tres también lo hicieron.Sadie miró a Steven.¿Cómo se siente Steven sobre eso?

Siguen mencionando una guerra y quiero preguntar al respecto, pero si es una guerra, supongo que esperaré hasta que se explique.Pensó Lars.¿Y cuántas personas estaban en la rebelión?Sólo haycuatro de ellos.

**"Entonces, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Luchando contra el pie? Steven preguntó, masticando.****"Ella no está" luchando contra el pie ". Sabes que Garnet se va a las misiones sin nosotros todo el tiempo. Probablemente está haciendo algo muy importante".**

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"Preguntó Perla.

"Jugando Meat Beat Mania".

**"¡Oh, espera, Steven! Acabo de recordar que Garnet tenía una misión especial para ti".Exclamó la amatista.****"¡¿De Verdad?!"****"¡Sí! Ella dice, um. Tienes que golpear tu cara contra ese tazón de cereal".****"Bueno."Steven hizo lo que dijo Amatista.**

Peridot se echó a reír."Te enamoraste de eso?"

Lars también se rió.

Mucho no pudo evitar sonreír.

Perla suspiró con Amatista sonriendo ampliamente a su lado.

**"¡Buen trabajo, Steven! ¡Paraste el pie!"****"¡No hay pie!"Perla gritó.****"Ya no."Steven dijo orgullosamente con leche por todas partes.****"¡Ugh!"Perla inclinó la cabeza.**

"Es más difícil engañar a Steven ahora, pero todavía puedo hacerlo".

"No hay nada de qué jactarse, Amatista".Le dijo perla

**"Bueno, ahora que eso está hecho", se secó la cara con la camisa."¡Es hora de peinar la playa por cuartos con mi perro de metal!"Levantó su detector de metales.****Steven detuvo el detector sobre la arena y ladró.Alcanzó en la arena."¿Dólar de plata? ¡Inútil!"Tiró la moneda detrás de él.**

"No esinútil".Dijo Connie.

**"Venga."****El perro ladró de nuevo.****"Mejor que esto no sea otro gato".Recogió otro detector de perros de la arena."¡Perros dobles!"**

"Que suerte."

**El detector ladraba.****"¡Cuarteles!"Alcanzó el cuarto y uno de los parásitos de la gema corrupta lo agarró de la mano.****Steven gritó.Él furioso se lo quitó de encima."¡Ayuda!"****Se fue al aire.Era una forma de estrella hasta que se juntó en una enzó a girar y cayó hacia Steven.****Steven saltó del camino y agarró uno de los detectores de metales.****Tres de ellos vinieron en espiral hacia él.****Usó el detector para intentar golpearlos pero falló.**

"Usa tu escudo".Dijo Lars.

"No pude".

**Golpearon la arena y Steven vio que el metal estaba en dos.****Salieron más del suelo y él salió corriendo, gritando.****Steven se tropezó con una roca.****Perla y amatista vinieron a la vuelta de la esquina.****"Steven!"Perla llama.****La amatista señaló."¡Son los pequeños!"Agarró a Pearl cuando pasaron junto a ellos.**

"Esas cosas hicieron agujeros en la colina".Dijo Steven

"Tal vez podamos rellenarlos".Amatista sugirió.

"No tiene sentido."Dijo Granate.

**Más parásitos taladrados se levantaban de la arena.****Perla invocó su lanza y se quedó con la amatista.****Los simulacros fueron para los dos y fallaron tratando de luchar contra ellos.Más surgieron de la arena y les dispararon.**

"Ni siquiera había mucho en el monstruo".Señaló Lars.

"La gema podría haberlos vuelto a hacer crecer y se han estado escondiendo por un tiempo, también podrían haberse duplicado de alguna manera, pero lo dudo".Granate explicó.

**Perla y amatista corrieron y los parásitos taladraron la arena.Agarraron a Steven y corrieron hacia el paseo marítimo.****Algunos salieron del océano y perforaron hoyos en la colina.Salieron más parásitos del malecón.****"¡Están en todas partes! ¡¿Por qué no vimos venir esto ?!"Perla se preguntó.**

"Porque Garnet no estaba con nosotros".Dijo la amatista

"Mi visión de futuro estaba ocupada con otra cosa".

**"Necesitamos granate!"Steven gritó.****"¡No sabemos dónde está!"Perla le dijo.****Steven miró a la arcada."La carne venció a la manía!"Corrió en esa dirección.****"Steven, ¿a dónde vas?"Perla gritó.****Steven corrió hacia la galería y vio a Onion con su ciclomotor viendo jugar a Garnet.**

"¿Realmente jugaste toda la noche?"Greg dijo."¿No te aburriste?"

"¿Por qué estabas jugando tanto tiempo?"Preguntó Steven.

"Continué usando mi visión del futuro con el juego, prediciendo cada movimiento".

"Ohhh".Steven se dio cuenta.

**"¿Eh? ¡Granate! ¡Tienes que venir rápido! ¡Qué bien!"Estaba sin aliento."¡Granate! Esos pequeños están de vuelta, y son un problema! Whoa".Miró la pantalla."¡Q-ooaa! ¡Nunca he visto a nadie llegar tan lejos!"**

"No creo que sea humanamente posible. Se vuelven muy difíciles después de cierto punto".Dijo Sadie.

**Granate agitaba las maracas.****"Bb-¡pero tienes que volver y ayudar a los demás! ¿Eh, Garnet? ¡Garnet, vamos!"Él intentó empujarla."¡Granate! ¡Hey!"Él tiró de su pierna pero ella no se movió."¡Esto es serio! ¡Pearl y Amethyst están en problemas!"Empezó a escalarla."Granate, ¿por qué eres tan difícil de escalar?"Él se subió a su cabeza y agitó la cabeza frente a sus ojos."¡Granate!"Se quitó la visera y reveló los ojos de Garnet.****"¡Eso es raro!"****Uno de los ojos de Garnet fue hipnotizado por el juego.**

"¿Qué ..." Lars estaba asustado.

Sadie también estaba un poco asustada.Por eso ella usa esas gafas oscuras.

"Es normal que una fusión tenga partes extra del cuerpo".Lapis dijo.

"Todavía no sé qué es eso".Lars se burló.

"Y es por eso que el ojo de Zafiro era así".Steven declaró.

"Te dije que lo que estaba debajo de la visera de Garnet sería extraño".Greg dijo.

"¿Así que simplemente te dejaron atrapar el juego continuamente porque previste lo que haría a continuación?"Pearl quería asegurarse.

"Supongo que podrías decir que me obsesioné con eso en ese momento".

"No los voy a llevar a un juego arcade nunca más".Steven rió nerviosamente.

**"¡Oh Dios mío!"Steven dejó caer su visor y desapareció.Steven se quedó sin aliento y se cayó de ella.Vio el enchufe."¡Te salvaré, Granate!"****"¡Bien hecho! ¡Sabroso!"****Steven desenchufó la máquina.**

"Buena idea."

**"Ahora estás cocinando ..." La voz del juego se distorsionó antes de apagarse.****Granate parpadeó.Tiró las maracas al aire y accionó el juego con sus manos.****"¡Carne al ritmo!"El juego se reanudó.****El granate atrapó a las maracas y siguió jugando.**

"Y mi madre diceque estoyobsesionada con los videojuegos".Lars dijo.Ni siquiera iba a comenzar a cuestionar los poderes de Garnet.

Sadie se rió.

**"Es hora de subir el calor".****Steven vio a Pearl luchando contra los ejercicios afuera."El ritmo la tiene. La única forma de vencer el ritmo ..." Sacó dos cuartos y los puso en la máquina.Agarró las maracas."es con carne".****"Un nuevo cocinero ha entrado en la cocina".**

"Vas a perder".Peridot dijo.

**"¡Tengo que ganar!"Steven gritó.**

**"¡Vamos a hacer carne! Prepare sus carnes. ¡Agítelo! ¡Ablandar!"**

**Steven estaba tratando de mantenerse al día con Garnet mientras Onion observaba.**

**"El jugador 1 gana. Eres un brindis, jugador 2".**

"Lo sabía."

**Steven puso más cuartos en el juego.**

**"¡Cometelo**!"

Amatista se vio a sí misma huyendo de los ejercicios detrás de ellos.Ella rió."Mientras estábamos defendiendo la ciudad, ustedes dos estaban aquí versando en un juego de arcade".

Steven también se rió."Yo se, verdad."

**Steven se esforzó más pero aún perdió.**

**"Un jugador 2 de barbacoa!"**

**"¡Oh, no! ¡Mi último disparo!"Él alimentó el juego de sus cuartos.**

**"¡A la carne! ¡Rack esas costillas! ¡Sazona!"**

**Garnet estaba girando sus maracas mientras que Steven no lo estaba haciendo la mitad de bien.**

**"La emoción está en la parrilla. Estás tostado".**

**Steven y Garnet movieron sus maracas rápidamente.**

"Solo ríndete."Lars dijo después de ver lo bien que Garnet estaba haciendo.

**"¡Eso es todo!"Steven gritó mientras tiraba de una pose pero perdió.El gimió.**

**"¡El jugador 1 gana! Eres un brindis, jugador 2".**

**"¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Granate, sal de ahí!"Él lloró."¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tienes que dejar de jugar a este horrible ga-aa-me!"Se puso una parte del juego hasta que lo arrancó.Lo rompió en la pantalla un par de veces y gimió y se desplomó en el suelo.**

"Ella no puede regresar de esto".Lars le dijo en voz baja a Sadie.

**El granate ya no estaba hipnotizado."Steven!"**

**"¡Granate!"**

**Ella bajó su visor."Ganaste."**

**El Sr. Smiley se acercó y él estaba enojado."¡Fuiste tú! ¡Has estado rompiendo mis juegos!"**

"Busted".

**Granate saltó afuera y destruyó unos cuantos parásitos."¡Perla! ¡Amatista!"Los tres se agruparon antes de saltar de nuevo.**

**"¡Yo también puedo ayudar!"Steven trató de salir corriendo.**

**El Sr. Smiley lo agarró."¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! ¡No te vayas fuera de aquí!"**

**Steven estaba barriendo cuando vio a Garnet derribar algunos ejercicios.**

"La única razón por la que vuelvo a entrar es cuando estoy de acuerdo en hacer una limpieza para él. O pretender ser el juego".

"Todos cometen errores, Steven".Greg le dijo.

Pero de alguna manera logro arruinar las cosas cada vez que me necesitan, incluso cuando no soy necesario.Incluso ahora.Ya no puedo equivocarme más, especialmente si vamos a ver el futuro.Puedo ver los errores que mi futuro yo comete y espero deshacerlos.Estoy seguro de que voy a arruinar las cosas.Esperemos que nada realmente malo pase.Tal vez voy a aprender más sobre mamá.

"¡Sí!"Él la imitó luchando con excitación.

**El Sr. Smiley se acercó y se detuvo.**

**"¡Estoy trabajando! ¿Ves?"Steven continuó barriendo."¿Hmm? ¡Un cuarto!"Él sonrió.**

"¡Ahora estás cocinando!"

"Este episodio tampoco fue muy pesado, pero todo esto se trata de cómo hemos desarrollado las horas extra, así que estoy seguro de que habrá muchos episodios como este".Perla explicó.

"Creo que es para mejor. Podríamos usar un par de episodios tranquilos después de los realmente intensos, ¿sabes?"La declaración de la amatista fue recibida con asentimientos.

"¿Sabes cuándo empiezan a pasar cosas intensas?"Lars tenía curiosidad.

Granate pensó por un segundo."Después de que Lapis se libera, las cosas comienzan a recuperarse, luego encontramos que Peridot y Jasper aparecen y así sucesivamente".

¿Liberar?Sadie se preguntó mirando la gema azul a su izquierda.¿Fue la razón por la que tomó el océano porque estaba tan enojada por estar atrapada o algo así?No tengo idea, pero después de que fue liberada, causó la conmoción con la desaparición del océano.

"Continuemos entonces."Granate alzó el mando a distancia.


End file.
